Will This Ever End?
by ActionBitch
Summary: Strange mutant demons begin infesting Sesshomaru's lands, but oddly enough, they're near impossible to kill. So what's he do? He calls upon old "friends" for help, but as usual, insanity seems to follow them. Set after Naraku's death. Bad language involved.
1. Chapter 1

Will It Ever End?

AN- Here we are, another pointless sequel in the making, but unlike the others, this has a damn good plot to it, so maybe it won't be so bad. Of course, this could be about cupcakes and unicorns, but just add in Shana and Kay, and then you get…flaming cupcakes with fiery horses with horns?

Whatever. Hahaha, anyway…

Sesshomaru pressed on through the thick woods with two men from his army. He had been busy building his own empire and he now ruled over all of Japan. The demon lord was enjoying a nice day until someone reported that the western lands, his homeland, were infested with strange, mutated demons.

"My lord, do you think that this is a serious problem?" A demon growled as he gripped his war-axe tightly. He was also supposed to be enjoying the lovely weather with his young son and wife, but he was interrupted as well.

"From the way my scout reported it, they sound more annoying than they do threatening. It shouldn't be too much of a problem, just bothersome." Sesshomaru replied, coming up on the demon village. The three demons stopped on the cliff above the town, looking down to quickly scout it.

"It's…it's completely emptied out!" the axe-wielding demon gasped.

"Maybe they just ran away. Cowards." The other man growled, feeling impatient.

"Look over there," Sesshomaru nodded to a house, where a creature walked out. It was hunched over, making it look short. It was a tan color, its body was out of proportion, and one arm longer than the other, and its body was lumpy, like the ragged lands of a mountain.

"Goddamn! What the hell is it?" the axe-wielder asked with shock. Sesshomaru frowned. He had not the slightest clue. The creature's head moved side to side, it's mouth lined with sharp, crooked teeth and it had beady black eyes on each side of its head.

"Let's kill it!" the other demon snarled, but Sesshomaru held his hand out to block him.

"Listen," the demon lord said calmly. The three demons listened as the creature began making awful noises, as if it was trying to talk or hack up a cat. It finished it's wailing and before too long, more of them gathered to join their comrade. They all responded with the wailing noises, gathering in a group and looking towards the cliff where Sesshomaru and his two men stood.

"Damn!" one whispered.

"They've spotted us!" the other panicked. Sesshomaru watched as the creatures opened their mouths, and before he could order the other two to dodge, they all shot out these disgusting smelling green orbs from their mouths. Sesshomaru was fast enough to dodge, but his two men were completely disintegrated on the spot. No trace of them was left.

"Hm?" the demon lord heard something behind him and he turned around, seeing as another creature came out, but this one was at least ten feet tall, compared to his four-foot comrades. Sesshomaru dodged the creature's arm as it swung at him in the air. Sesshomaru flicked his green whip at the creature, thinking he could slash it in half. The whip struck it in the side, but it didn't slice through. Sesshomaru pulled out Bakusaiga and swung his sword, sending out a surge of energy, thinking that it would finally die, but once more, the creature came out unscathed.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru snapped impatiently as the smaller mutant demons caught up with him, firing the green substance from their mouths, wailing and moaning as they chased him.

_'What the hell are these things…and why won't they die?' _Sesshomaru thought with slight irritation. He flew into the air and turned around, firing his poison at them all, but again, they seemed to enjoy more than fear it.

"Damn it all!" Sesshomaru barked. He obviously couldn't take them out, and they were hell-bent on following him. He wouldn't dare lead them anywhere important.

"I wonder," he said to himself, flying away.

Kagome's face reddened with anger as she watched the spiky-haired half-demon eat her food. Kagome stamped her foot and felt like tackling the demon to the floor.

"Ugh! Shana! Why are you eating my food? Go get your own before I get Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered as Shana continued eating. Shana swallowed her food and looked at Kagome, completely disinterested, and her sunglasses making her look even more indifferent.

"I could give a rat's ass who you send after me, Cuntgome. I'm hungry and I don't feel like getting myself food." Shana replied sharply. Kagome covered her mouth as she screamed with irritation, making Shana wince slightly at the high-pitched screech, but the half-demon continued choking down the beef and rice.

"I could just rip that spiky hair right out of your head! Ahhhh! Inuyashaaaaaaaa!" Kagome hollered loudly. Instantly, Inuyasha charged in the hut, ready to fight.

"What do you need, Kagome?" he asked. She pointed at Shana, who was still sitting on the floor, relaxed and acting as if she were by herself.

"Hey! That's Kagome's food!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I'm aware of that." Shana replied, tilting the bowl to her mouth, scraping in the rest of the food. She set the bowl down and exhaled as she stood up, walking out of the hut.

"Dude, Shana, tell Miroku that there is nothing going on between me and Sesshomaru! I haven't even seen the prick for a few months!" Kay shouted defiantly as the monk chased her.

"That we know of." Shana shot out emotionlessly. Kay glared at Shana, getting ready to explode.

"You see, even Shana agrees with me." Miroku chirped with a smile, crossing his arms in victory.

"So what? Just because _she_ agrees, that makes it _true_?" Kay asked viciously.

"Well, my word is law…sorry, Kay." Shana said with fake sorrow, patting Kay's shoulder as she walked by her, trying to find a place to sleep. She could hear Miroku's calm voice and Kay spitting fire and profanities as usual. Nothing unordinary.

"Maybe I can just scare a family of humans out of their hut for a few hours." Shana said to herself, looking around for the perfect hut to snooze in.

"Heh…you haven't changed one bit." Sesshomaru commented, landing in front of her lightly and gracefully. He saw Shana's eyebrow twitch slightly and her jaw tighten. She always was instantly annoyed with anyone who interrupted her sleep, or attempt to sleep.

"What do you want, She-Male?" Shana asked coolly, but a slim inflection in her voice was still able to pop out and say "Hi." Sesshomaru held back a growl. Shana was running a new record of, "How long can I go without calling you by name?"

"Answer me or I'm going to sleep…either way I'm going to sleep." Shana snapped. She was still unbelievably calm. Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha hollered his name from a few huts down.

"I was going to ask you if you've seen anything unusual today." Sesshomaru finally said as Inuyasha showed up, sword at the ready. Shana pointed at him casually.

"That." She retorted as Inuyasha glared at her.

"And _you_ owe Kagome a bowl of beef and rice! Get to it!" Inuyasha ordered, only to regret it as Shana flash-stepped towards him, instantly appearing in front of him. She grabbed him by the neck and raised him in the air.

"And _you_ don't order me around. I owe her nothing." Shana replied, still insanely calm about the situation. She held him high above the ground, but she felt sleepiness wash over her, so she let him off the hook today.

"No, I haven't seen anything unusual." Shana bit out tiredly, walking inside at hut where a woman screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screeched.

"Rawr, I'm a big, bad demon. I will eat your soul." Shana chanted so unconvincingly, Sesshomaru was sure as shit that nobody would come running out, but to his surprise, the mother ran out with a baby in her arms as the father carried his young son out, running for their lives, or to Kaede's hut to bitch and moan about Shana.

"Wow…are they serious?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief, rubbing his sore neck. Sesshomaru saw Kay running up to him, Miroku close behind.

"Sesshomaru, tell him that there's nothing going on between us except hatred!" she barked furiously. Sesshomaru said nothing as he entered the hut where Shana was. A deep snarl of annoyance escaped his throat. She was already out cold, sprawled out on the floor, an unsheathed Daiki in hand. Sesshomaru was annoyed, but he knew better than to fiddle with a dormant Shana. Kay was constantly explosive, so she was always out of energy by the time she ever needed it, but Shana conserved so much of it that she could incinerate a city in seconds over the smallest upset.

_'Not to mention that she's done that before.' _Sesshomaru thought apathetically. One time, he went out to conquer a city and he asked Shana if she would like to come along. Why did he ask? No one knows, not even the demon lord himself. The question just sprang out of him so suddenly. He couldn't stop it. It was like a mindless machine or something.

Anyway, she was so lethargic the entire time. She slept on Ah-Un on the way there, set a house on fire and slept inside so no one would bother her, then it burned down, so she found another. Then when she was hungry, Sesshomaru heard someone deny her the food…so she completely disintegrated the whole damn city-state, just because she "Couldn't get any bonbons."

Sesshomaru was no fool. Bonbons came from Europe and were very expensive, so like hell was some insignificant merchant going to have any. She just used it as an excuse, but still, a little part of the demon lord felt that she really did destroy the city because she couldn't get any bonbons. Sesshomaru was so lost in thought that he didn't see Shana pick up a bowl and throw it at him, striking him in the head. It smashed to pieces and Sesshomaru was immediately pissed.

"Grrrrr…Shana!" he snapped dangerously.

"Stop fucking thinking about me while staring at me while I sleep! It's weird!" she yelled back, turning on her side, back facing Sesshomaru.

"I do as I please." Sesshomaru bit, not thinking about the consequences. Shana sat up, looking at him through her sunglasses.

"So, you think that you can just stare at me while I sleep?" she asked calmly.

"Yes, if that's what I please." He retorted. Kay was standing outside, leaning against the hut, smirking.

"Hehe, his ass is grass." Kay giggled.

"YOUR ASS MUST BE CRAZY! GET THE HELL OUT!" Shana bellowed, firing flames at his armored stomach. Sesshomaru smashed against the wall, but he didn't have time to react as she had already grabbed his shirt by the shoulders, dynamically tossing him outside and into another hut like a Frisbee. Sesshomaru groaned as he stood up, facing Kay, who was laughing.

"Hahahaha! Man! She toasted your stupid ass!" Kay laughed, slapping her knee and wiping away a tear. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"As if I will lose to her!" he snarled, storming back into the hut. Kay crossed her arms and looked on, as a few of the villagers walked over to see what the commotion was about. They all watched as Shana, this time, was hurled out of the hut, falling onto her back.

"Why you…die!" Shana roared, jumping back to her feet and running at Sesshomaru, her trusty sword, Daiki, at the ready. Sesshomaru unsheathed his own sword, Bakusaiga, and charged after her as well. The two went at it viciously, breaking anything and everything in their path.

"I suppose that Lord Sesshomaru has awaken Shana. Let's go, Rin." Kaede murmured from the field where she and her apprentice, Rin, were picking herbs for medicines.

"Lady Kaede, do you think they will ever stop fighting?" Rin asked, following her mentor to the village.

"Not as long as Lord Sesshomaru's arrogance clashes with Shana's pride." Kaede replied.

"You disgusting half-breed! How dare you think I'm as weak as you!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily, swinging Bakusaiga. Shana dodged his attack and held fast to Daiki.

"Fuck you! If you're as strong as you say you are," Shana began, her sword pressing against his, trying to slice his head off.

"Then why the hell am I still alive?" she finished tauntingly, a small smirk piercing across her tanned face. Sesshomaru began pushing back with all his might. Shana's combat boots dug into the dirt as she tried to thwart him, but she knew as well as he did that she wasn't strong enough, physically at least. Shana swung Daiki to the side, breaking their connection and then she lifted her foot in the air, smashing Sesshomaru's armor with a flaming kick to the stomach. Sesshomaru stepped back and growled as his armor fell off in pieces.

"You wench," he growled.

"You're such a baby." She replied.

"Now, now, you two, play nicely." Kaede ordered, walking in between them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I've missed you!" Rin called out, running up to him and giving him a tight hug around the waist. Sesshomaru blinked. She had gotten much taller since he last saw her a few months ago, and she was at least twelve now.

"Hello Rin." Sesshomaru finally spoke, sheathing Bakusaiga while keeping a weary eye on Shana, who was sniffing the air.

"Phew, I thought those two would never stop." Miroku chirped, coming out from his hiding place.

"Yeah right, you're such a pussy." Kay growled irritably as Miroku smiled bashfully. She was disappointed. Every time Sesshomaru and Shana got into a fight, Kay prayed that one would die…preferably Shana.

"What the hell is that?" a man screamed as a large, tan creature ran out from the woods, screeching a horrific sound. Sesshomaru turned and looked at it with shock.

_'It followed me all the way here? How?' _he thought, for sure that he had left those damned things in the dust, but they obviously followed him. Shana saw his familiarity with the creature and frowned, wondering what he knew. So, just for kicks, Shana walked up behind the demon lord, wrapped her left arm around his chest and slid Daiki in between his legs. Sesshomaru wasn't expecting any of that, so yeah, he gasped with fright when he felt the sharp sword position itself to hack off the family jewels.

"You came back from your trip with a brand, spanking new best friend, didn't you?" Shana asked playfully. Sesshomaru tried to regain his composure, but she was so unpredictable. Would she really cut them off?

"I didn't know it would follow me." Sesshomaru spoke, noticing the quiver in his voice. It was slight, but Shana heard it.

"So, have _you_ seen anything unusual today?" she asked him.

"Obviously so."

"Don't be a smart ass or I'll cut your stick and two berries off." Shana growled sternly. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. As if she had room to talk.

"Look, I don't know what that thing is, all I know is that it won't die…and it's coming this way." Sesshomaru added on quickly. Shana let him go and Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief. He was going to have to keep a better watch on her next time.

"Wow, you're an ugly bitch, aren't you?" Shana asked as the ten-foot tall creature snarled at her. Kay walked up next to Shana and huffed.

"Stop showing off and kill it." Kay ordered Shana, who sheathed Daiki and turned on her heel, walking away.

"You kill it." Shana said back. Kay rolled her eyes.

"Lazy twat." Kay grumbled as Sesshomaru blocked her view.

"If I could not kill it, you definitely can't." he said, glaring at the creature. It growled and looked hungry for action.

"Psh, whatever! I'm just as good as you, if not better! Get the hell out of my way!" Kay barked at Sesshomaru angrily, who didn't move a muscle.

"Hm, what is this thing? It's not a demon." Miroku said as Inuyasha and Kagome showed up.

"We're here!" Kagome called out.

"Yay, we're saved." Shana replied with boredom as she lay upon a hut roof, idly spinning Daiki around in her hand.

"Would you please do something productive for once? I swear there is no reason for you to even be here!" Kagome hollered back heatedly, making Shana yawn, very much disinterested.

"How about you kill it?" Shana reminded them, pointing as the beast attacked, firing the green substance from its mouth. Sesshomaru grabbed Kay and pulled her into the air with him, placing her down on a roof.

"Let me handle this, you're obviously not focused enough and you'll end up getting hurt." Sesshomaru ordered her. Kay crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at the ground as Shana, who jumped down from her perch, snickered with Miroku.

"Secret looooooovvvvvveeeeerrrrsssss!" they sang to each other, glancing at Kay to infuriate her more.

"Shut up!" Kay snapped.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Miroku and Shana laughed back.

"Miroku, do something!" Inuyasha hollered from the battle as the monster grabbed him with one arm and swiping at Sesshomaru with the others.

"Oh, yes, of course!" the monk responded, tossing a few sacred sutras at it, but they did nothing as the beast continued smashing houses. It then raised its head to the sky, letting out an awful screech and Sesshomaru knew what was coming next.

"More are on their way!" he shouted as Shana readied to join in, but she saw that the next ten monsters were barely four foot tall and she was towering at about five foot eight, maybe five foot nine. She pointed at them with Daiki, laughing heartily.

"Hahahahaha! Pigmies!" she chuckled as the monsters looked at one another, as if to say, "What's this bitch's problem?"

"Shana, do not underestimate them!" Sesshomaru warned, but she continued laughing as she began slicing off their heads.

_'She's insane.' _Sesshomaru thought with a growl.


	2. Chapter 2

On The Road Again…

Shana hissed as Kaede wiped the blood away from her injuries. Shana had disregarded what Sesshomaru said and completely underestimated the pigmy mutants. They were easier to kill than the bigger one, yes, but they had a nasty bite. She had been bitten three times, on her right arm, the back of her neck and on her stomach. They also stung and burned like no other.

"If only you would've listened to me." Sesshomaru's voice finally broke the silence.

"Haha, whatever. I killed all of them, even the big one, and you couldn't, so there." She retorted, flipping him the middle finger.

"Ye really have no manners, do ye?" Kaede asked Shana, purposely rubbing the bite on her neck harshly, making Shana cringe slightly.

"Nope." She said back.

"What the hell were they anyway?" Kay asked, still lying on her back.

"Who cares? They're dead now." Inuyasha stated arrogantly, as if he did something. Everyone glared at him and thought the same thing. "Too bad you did nothing."

"Shana, ye should get some rest. Tonight is the night of the new moon." Kaede droned on, getting rid of Shana's ripped and bloodied AC/DC shirt. Shana had on silky pants, rolled up to the knees, and a bra. Nothing more.

"You look like a stripper." Kay commented.

"You're a two bit whore." Shana bit back, her golden eyes glancing at Sesshomaru.

"And you say that while staring at me? Tell me Shana, are you inferring that Kay is my whore?" he asked calmly.

"Maybe I was calling _you_ a whore, who knows?" Shana replied, resting on her side and holding her head up with her uninjured left hand.

Later on that night, everyone was asleep in the temple. Kay was a half-demon, yes, but she didn't have to suffer every new moon by transforming into a human. Inuyasha and Shana did. But, like almost everyone else, Kay slept at night, so no threats were against anybody tonight.

Shana was nocturnal. She preferred night to day, even though her fire bending was strongest when the sun was in the sky. Shana, even though in human form, was walking around, thinking to herself about random things.

_'Damn, these bites sting like hell.' _She thought to herself, almost doubled over in pain as she continued walking. It hurt more on her human self than her half-demon self, making her snarl.

"Only a few more hours." She whispered, dropping to her knees with fatigue. She hoped that no one was watching her at this moment. She hated being weak. Being injured was nothing, being fragile was another thing. Shana was on her hands and knees, panting with pain. The bite on her stomach was bleeding again, as were the other two.

"Shiiiiiit." She moaned, trying to stand back up, unaware of the golden eyes watching her. Unbeknownst to Shana, Sesshomaru preferred nighttime as well. He barely slept at all and when he did, it was never a deep sleep. Sesshomaru was just sitting on the roof of the temple, thinking to himself when he was interrupted by the scent of blood and cursing. He leapt down next to her, quietly pulling her to her feet and leading Shana back to her room to sleep.

"You are the utmost stubborn fool I have ever met in my life." He growled to her, grabbing a rag and wiping off the blood.

"Tch…suck it." Shana growled back. Sesshomaru rubbed the bite on her stomach harshly, smirking as she gritted her teeth and dug her nails into her hands, trying with all her might not to scream.

"I'm being nice, take advantage of it while you can." Sesshomaru stated, tossing the bloody rag aside, watching as Shana sat up, her amber eyes filled with pain. Sesshomaru sighed as he simply slammed her back down on the floor with one hand. He blinked as he watched her writhe back and forth, holding the back of her neck.

"Damn it!" she hissed.

"Oh, it seems that I had forgotten about the bite on your neck." Sesshomaru stated smugly, cracking a small smile. Instantaneously, Shana's amber eyes snapped open with rage and the next thing Sesshomaru knew was her foot connecting with his head.

"It seems that you also forgot about my foot, dickface!" she laughed back, her voice still filled with pain.

Early the next morning, Kay sat outside, beneath a tree, her golden eyes searching around the temple slowly. She saw Sesshomaru walk outside from Shana's room, rubbing the side of his head, looking like he had a rough night.

"Psh, of course he did, he was with Shana." Kay spat quietly as the demon lord approached her. He sat down next to her and let out a long sigh.

"Good morning." He finally spoke, leaning back.

"Yeah, whatever." Kay yawned, keeping her glare at Shana's room. Any moment, the fiery bitch queen would awaken, and then Kay could kick her ass for no reason.

"Why is it when I try being respectful to you, you shoot me down?" Sesshomaru asked, no tone to his voice. Kay rolled her eyes while scratching her wild, black, Nikki Sixx styled hair, wanting to retort to his comment, but she decided not to.

"Answer me." He nagged as a gentle breeze passed over his face.

"I've yet to even figure out why you're trying to be nice after all this time."

"I've finally gotten used to you, I suppose."

"Used to me? Really? Is that your final answer?"

"It's the same with Jaken. Do I enjoy listening to his squealing voice and having him want to follow me everywhere? No, but it's what I expect him to do after all the years he's been my servant, so I've grown accustomed to him, just as I have with you."

"Whatever, dude. That was so cheesy." Kay miffed, crossing her arms and sighing.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, why the hell are you still here?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up casually.

"Do you not enjoy seeing your elder brother still alive and unharmed?" Sesshomaru asked back, making no eye contact.

"Uh, yeah, sure…is that a bruise on your face?" Inuyasha snickered. Kay saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch. Oh hell yeah it was a bruise.

"What'd she do to you? Beat you with an ugly stick?" Kay asked, a laugh escaping her throat. She was too busy cutting up Sesshomaru with Inuyasha that she didn't notice Shana walking out of her room. Sesshomaru saw that she had a book as she leapt over the stairs, landing on her feet and trying to shake off the pain.

"Ow, not smart, Shana. Not smart." Shana whispered to herself, walking away silently. Sesshomaru frowned. What was she up to now?

"Let's see here, white flower with a tint of green on the pedals." Shana spoke calmly as she read from the book. She looked up, scanning the field of flowers. Shana walked around until she found a patch of the flowers.

"Damn I'm good." Shana laughed, picking a handful of them and walking back.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome called from the temple loudly. Inuyasha and Kay immediately put their "Sesshomaru is pussy whipped by Shana" theory on hold, sniffing the air.

"Ah, hell yeah! Eggs!" Kay cheered.

"Kagome! Did you fix those sausage things this time?" Inuyasha asked eagerly as he sped off. Sesshomaru stood up and decided to join them, seeing as he had nothing else to do. He saw Shana waltzing up with a handful of flowers and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" he quizzed.

"Uh…what I want?" she said back. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and brought the flowers to his face as he sniffed them. They smelled odd. Kay came running up just in time.

"Hey guys the food is what the fuck?" Kay screamed, seeing Shana "giving" Sesshomaru flowers. The two just looked at her like, "What?"

"You said "food." What is there?" Shana asked, walking up the steps with Sesshomaru following. Kay stammered a bit.

"Uh, uh, well, uh…grrrrr! Go find out yourself!" Kay snapped.

"Sure." Shana yawned, walking into the room where everyone was eating. Shana walked up to Kagome, took the bowl out of her hands, dumped the rice on the miko's head, and then walked out, acting as if it was no big thing.

"Ahhhh! Shana!" Kagome hollered. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out and ran after Shana. Sesshomaru and Kay watched as the injured girl titled her head to the side to dodge the blade and then kicked Inuyasha in the chin, not even turning to look at him and still acting as if it was no great feat. Inuyasha fell backwards, knocked out cold.

"Hm…you're right, She-Man…these do smell a little weird." Shana chirped, turning a corner and walking away.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru dubbed everyone as annoying and decided to leave. He walked outside and began walking until a strange smell entered his sensitive nose.

"Hm?" he huffed, following the scent to a river, where Shana sat with the bowl and plucked flowers. She was heating the bowl in the palm of her hand, staring at the thick, green liquid inside it.

"A potion." Sesshomaru said, sitting in front of her.

"Yeah, supposedly this makes the pain bearable and helps heal the injuries quicker." She replied with boredom, watching the green liquid bubble with disgust. Sesshomaru had to admit; it did look, and smell, pretty nasty.

"Was making all of that necessary?"

"Point out a time that you've seen me doing something necessary."

"True. I saw you yesterday, after killing the beasts, you were examining their bodies."

"You know that when you slice someone's limb off with the perfect proportion and strength, it should go clean through like swiping your hand through air, right?"

"Correct."

"When I was taking them out, they all had these, how should I put this? They had growths, or so to say, on their limbs, making it hard to kill them. But the growths were on the inside, almost like cancer, but when I autopsied one, it was hollow. Nothing was inside the growth. It kind of looked like a tunnel."

"What do you suppose it was?"

"I…I think it used to be human. It had everything that humans do, even red blood." She said, taking a sip of the green liquid and sighing.

"Human? Then how would you explain its transformation?"

"I've yet to figure it out, but I have two theories that fit the bill."

"You have, huh?"

"It's either some sort of viral infection or it could be parasitic. I'm leaning towards parasitic."

"Because of the tunneling throughout the bodies."

"Right. Like some kind of demon worms or something, but I've never seen anything this extreme."

"Nor have I. So, you think the smaller ones are humans and bigger ones are demons?"

"I did think that, but now I'm not so sure. One body was of a petit demon, I'm pretty sure."

"I didn't notice any of this."

"You were too busy playing with yourself. Heh, see? I'm not always lazy."

"Which is why I never verbalize my complaints about it when you are. It just takes longer for you to get going, is all. How's the potion?"

"Well, it's hard to explain, it tastes like pickles going in, but then the aftertaste tastes like, I don't know, cherry?" she replied so lightheartedly and calmly, Sesshomaru felt like he was speaking with someone else. She took another sip and focused hard on the taste.

"Hm…blueberry?" she asked, shrugging before chugging the rest of the drink.

Shana stood outside with Daiki, waiting for Kay. She could travel through times with her trusty sword and was kind enough to bring Kay along. Kay ran out and smirked.

"Sorry, I was shaving my vagina." Kay spat out, seeing Shana's impatient anger.

"Was Sessho-moron helping you with The Beast?" Shana asked, pulling the sword out and disappearing with Kay, back to modern day America. They appeared back in the city, but both girls, even Shana, felt their mouths hang open when they saw what had happened to their precious city.

"It's…it's completely emptied out and destroyed!" Kay gasped, looking around at the crushed cars and smashed buildings. The tall buildings still stood tall but with no pride. They had holes and chunks taken out of them, like a war had come to the city.

"Good God," Shana said exasperatingly, almost happily.

"What?" Kay asked, running over to her.

"My Lamborghini! It liiiiiiiiiiiives!" Shana cheered, hugging the black vehicle warmly.

"Are you fucking serious? Our city is destroyed and you're worried about your damn car?" Kay snapped.

"Hey, this thing is my pride and joy! It does its job!" Shana yelled back, her eyes looking behind Kay.

"Huh? What?" Kay asked, turning around. Her eyes widened. There it stood, another one of those creepy tan bastards, eyeing the two girls.

"Goddamn! How?" Kay hollered.

"It doesn't matter, we can't do this ourselves, let's go." Shana said, taking herself, Kay and her precious car back to the Feudal Era.

Sesshomaru felt his mouth tense up. Shana and Kay were back and had a huge, black metal death trap looking thing with them.

"Already?" he asked with annoyance as they looked at him.

"Sesshomaru! We've got problems!" Kay hollered. Sesshomaru looked over at Shana, who had turned her car on and was revving the engine.

"Thank God and Satan that you're ok!" she said to it, leaning back in the seat.

AN- Shana is not materialistic; she just enjoys the fruits of life. Hahaha! So, the mutants have infested the future? Dun, dun, dunnnnnn!


	3. Chapter 3

Ouch Doesn't Even Scratch It

AN- No, I haven't forgotten about my other story, I've just hit a snag in the plot. Karasu is getting way too "not mysterious." I'm trying to make her lie low under the radar, just as I intended it.

Also, I'm in a foul mood, and it will show in the story. Enjoy.

Sesshomaru wanted to rip Kay's head off. She always got angry with him whenever he hung around Shana, or was caught being "civil" to her, but whenever Kay was stuck up Shana's ass, laughing and cracking jokes, then there was nothing wrong? He sizzled as that thought rotated in his head.

"My dick cost a late night fee, yo dick got the HIV." Kay chanted as Shana turned the song up in her car. Yeah, they were still chilling back in the Feudal Era, waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome to get ready, Miroku felt the need to say by to Sango and his children and he had to go find Kohaku.

"My dick, bigger than a bridge, yo dick looks like a little kid's! My dick look like the Chargers, the whole team, your shit look like you fourteen." Shana chanted.

"Vulgar half-breeds." Sesshomaru growled to himself. He knew some English, being around these two, how could he not?

"It's time that we let the world know, dude, you gotta let your girl go. D.S. is the best in the business! P.S. we've got dicks like Jesus." Shana laughed as she flipped through the songs on her CD.

"You still listen to CDs?" Kay asked, sitting on the roof of the car.

"Uh, yeah, now get off my damn roof." Shana growled. Sesshomaru walked over to the vehicle, poking it. It was slightly warm, and according to Shana, insanely fast. Sesshomaru sighed and moved his finger, causing a slight scratch to appear. Shana's head whipped around so fast that Sesshomaru almost jumped back. Her eyes were an angry red.

"You did _not_ just scratch _my_ car, you sack of shit!" she snarled, pulling Daiki out at the ready. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, pulling out Bakusaiga, but as Shana made her way to him, he noticed that she was still hurting…a lot. She had a fever and was constantly gritting her teeth and was pretty chilled out until he scratched her car. Usually she wasn't so relaxed, even when she was tired.

"Ugh…whatever. Just don't touch my car again." Shana exhaled, sheathing Daiki and walking back to the driver's seat, sitting down and closing the door. Kay walked over to Sesshomaru, who was trying to figure out what had just happened.

_'Did Shana just let me off the hook? Just like that?' _he thought to himself.

"Whoa, I can't believe she let you go." Kay said, her arms crossed and a surprised look on her face.

"Heh, as if it matters either way." Sesshomaru said back.

A few agonizing hours later, Shana had fallen asleep in the driver's seat with the music on. She was in so much pain and she wouldn't dare look at her injuries, which were covered up by her black 'Ride the Lightning' Metallica shirt, that was long sleeved. Shana continued snoozing, finally snapping awake when she heard a soft tap on the window. Shana rolled the window down and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I thought I told you not to touch my car." She said simply and with no tone in her voice. Sesshomaru only cocked an eyebrow.

"We're ready to go, you bitch." Inuyasha chirped from behind his brother. Shana's eyes shot a look at him.

"Well, put your hands on the car because I'm not getting out of here." She replied, not even unsheathing her sword. Everyone gently placed their hands on the car, as they were teleported to the future. Kagome and Inuyasha were used to it, as were Kay and Shana, but Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku, Kirara and Sesshomaru all looked around with curiosity.

"So, who can drive?" Shana asked, her head sticking out of the window. Kay and Kagome raised their hands.

"Uh…Kay, you can drive." Shana chirped.

"Really? Why?" Kay asked while feeling and sounding honored.

"I don't feel like it. Ok, let's see, who wants to ride? I have room for three, maybe four more." Shana called out from the passenger's seat window. Shana looked around and sighed.

"Alright, Kohaku, you're rad, get in back. Kagome, get in back…who else? Shippo, I guess. Um, one more?" Shana asked, looking at the remaining people.

"I can keep up myself." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Me too." Inuyasha said.

"I can ride Kirara." Miroku suggested as the cat demon transformed.

"Settled, let's go." Kay said as the humans and one demon got in back. Kagome showed them how the seatbelts worked as Sesshomaru walked up to Shana's window.

"Where are we to head for?" he asked, eyes searching around the premises carefully. Kay looked at Shana as she leaned back, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Hospital?" Kay suggested.

"Sounds great. Let's go, move it, move it, move it!" Shana said with a smirk. Kay took off, being followed by the three men. Kay looked over at Shana cautiously. She heard the fire queen let out an animal-like growl, the same growl she gives out when she's transforming into a full-demon.

"You ok?" Kay asked, turning onto a street. She was amazed at how smooth the streets were, compared to the torn buildings and smashed sidewalks.

"Look ahead!" Kagome shouted, pointing down the road where five of the creatures stood, as if waiting for them.

"Haha, I'll run them over!" Kay growled, the car instantly hitting 90mph in less than two seconds.

"Like Hell you will, slow down!" Shana ordered, reaching beneath her seat. She pulled out a huge gun, making Kay scream.

"What the hell is that?" Kay shouted angrily as Shana rolled down her window.

"Saiga .410 Semi-Auto shotgun with a 21.5 inch barrel, oh yeah, and a great scope on top." Shana replied as if it were nothing. She sat on the car door and aimed the gun as the creatures began running at them.

"What're you doing? Get back in the car, woman!" Inuyasha shouted, his sword at the ready as he flew past Shana.

"Grrrrr, dumbass!" Shana growled, shooting him in the leg. Inuyasha let out a yelp of pain, but Shana ordered Kay to keep going. Next Shana fired shots at the creatures, smirking when she shot six bullets and hit six targets, including Inuyasha. Kay swerved around the dead bodies as Shana rolled the window up.

"Why didn't you fire bend?" Kay asked.

"I would've fucked the street up. There's the hospital." Shana said as Kay stopped. She turned the car off as everyone got out.

"You bitch! You could've killed me!" Inuyasha hollered as he limped up.

"I could've, but I decided not to." Shana replied sweetly as she walked inside. It was dark, but the light shinning through the windows made it more visible inside. The inside was completely trashed. Papers, desks, chairs, broken glass, anything and everything were thrown everywhere, nothing unusual, except there were no people.

"Kind of reminds me of Resident Evil." Kay said in a low voice, knowing Shana, and maybe Kagome would be the only ones to know what she was talking about.

"Except I have better guns." Shana said back with a smirk, walking down a hallway. She seemed to know exactly where to go. Shana kicked open a door and walked in, smiling.

"Oooh, morphine." She said, grabbing a few bottles. She also grabbed needles and stuck them in a medical bag.

"What're you doing?" Sesshomaru asked as she opened another cabinet, her eyes scanning down the row.

"Hm? Oh, in case people get injured." Shana replied, not turning away from the bottles.

"Heh, since when do you think of others?"

"Since I'm injured and need this shit." She replied, grabbing a few anesthetics. She put them in the bag before walking out and trudging down the hallway.

"Ah, dude, look, I'm a doctor! Howdy, howdy, howdy!" Kay laughed, doing a high kick dance.

"Aha, aha, ha, ha, ha. You're a freak." Shana grumbled, looking into rooms, continuing her path down the hallways. Sesshomaru saw a computer and cocked his head slightly, feeling utterly curious about it.

"Awwww!" Kagome cooed while staring at him. She snapped him from his thoughts, making him look at her.

"Was that aimed at _me_?" he asked with slight disgust. Kagome nodded heartily.

"You just looked like a cute, curious, little puppy when you did that." She replied as she heard Kay gag.

"Kay, shut up." Kagome snapped.

"Hahaha! I'm joking, damn." Kay replied, finding a pen. She began doodling on a piece of paper as Shippo sat on her shoulder, watching her artwork.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru, don't you think it's odd that no one is here? Kagome told me that a hospital is where they take care of the sick and injured, so why is no one sick or injured?" Kohaku asked his demon lord quietly. Sesshomaru was staring at the ceiling, hearing footsteps and snarling growls coming from above.

"Something is above us, and I don't know if it's sick, but it's about to be injured." The demon lord said back, pulling out his sword. Suddenly, the ceiling gave way and Shana landed on her back, letting out a growl of pain.

"Ahhh! Up there!" she barked, rolling out of the way. Sesshomaru growled as another, slightly large creature leaned over the hole. Sesshomaru shoved Bakusaiga into the monster's mouth and out of the back of the head. It died instantly and Sesshomaru pulled his sword out, looking at Shana, who was having a hard time standing up.

"Are there anymore?" he asked calmly.

"Not on that floor, there's one more, but I need to get the hell out of here." She said, walking towards the door.

"Huh? Why? You scared?" Inuyasha and Kay asked spitefully. Shana kept walking, but she mumbled her words. Sesshomaru heard her loud and clear. "This place brings back memories and emotions that I'd rather leave in the grave."

Shana walked down the street and came to a hotel. She walked inside and grabbed whatever remaining keys were on the wall, waiting for Kay to safely park her car in the parking garage. The group walked in and Shana sighed.

"Partner up." Shana ordered. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo stood together and Shana handed them a key. Kay, Miroku and Kirara were next. Shana gave them a key. She waited until everyone went upstairs before looking at Sesshomaru and Kohaku.

"Hey, I saved us the penthouse." She said with a giggle, jingling the keys as she ran upstairs. Sesshomaru and Kohaku followed, both thinking the same thing, "Penthouse?"

They soon found out what she meant. She gave the others the smaller, shitty rooms and saved the best, huge apartment sized room for them. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back a chuckle. She was so conniving and he liked that.

"Hey, the food is actually edible. How about that?" Shana chirped from the kitchen, biting into an apple. Kohaku grabbed himself one and sat on the couch.

"You are still in pain?" Kohaku asked Shana kindly. Shana swallowed her food and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. I've had much worse." She replied…nicely?

"Alright, what's your deal?" Sesshomaru asked her sharply. Shana blinked, mouth full of apple, and she had the utmost innocent look on her face.

"What?" she asked, finally swallowing the fruit.

"You didn't attack me, or shoot Inuyasha where he'd barely survive, you are being nice." Sesshomaru accused her. Shana looked down and sighed.

"Sorry, didn't know that being nice was so awful. I'll just go back to my bitchy ways." She growled.

"That's not what I meant, but you do whatever you want."

"I will do whatever I feel I want." She replied shortly, walking into a bedroom and falling asleep.

Later on that night, when everyone was asleep, even Shana, something began to happen. Shana knew that she was running a higher temperature than normal. Being a fire bender, it was usually higher, but right now, her blood was boiling.

"Mmm…damn bites." She growled in her sleep, turning over on her left, uninjured side. Shana turned the fan on, surprisingly enough, all the electricity worked. She growled as she lay on her back, eyes closed as she tried to rest.

_'Hm? Do you…do you feel that?' _Shana's demon murmured from inside her mind. Shana had banished herself to the inner depths of her mentality so she could get some shuteye.

"Feel what?" Shana snapped.

_'Ah, God, what pain! Did you take any morphine?'_

"No."

_'You idiot! Wake up before we die!' _

Shana's eyes snapped open, only to realize what awful pain surged throughout her body. She felt it intensely in her arm, neck and stomach, exactly where the bites were.

"Ah, damn it!" she snarled, trying to sit up and turn the light on. She knew she couldn't make it to the light switch. Shana closed her eyes tightly. Did she dare call out for Sesshomaru to help her?

"No!" she breathed, forcing herself to stand.

_'Just call for him before we die, damn it!'_

"No!" Shana growled, flipping the light on and stumbling back to her bed. She pulled out a knife and sighed as she took off her shirt. Shana looked down at her arm and stomach, almost screaming out with shock.

"Ugh…they're…moving?" she asked with slight horror. Instead of the circular bite marks, they were now long, thick black lines on her arm and stomach, probably her neck if she could see it. It looked as if something were moving inside them.

"Goddamn parasites!" Shana hissed as she sliced open the growth on her arm, regretting it ten-fold as the pain increased, but she didn't stop as she stabbed the knife in, hearing something squeal as it died.

_'Ah, shit! That's gross, even for me!' _Demon Shana howled as Shana pulled out a long, huge, tan-colored worm from her arm. When she had it pulled out, the pain stopped, except only to come back in her stomach and neck.

"Fuck, I need him." She mumbled, throwing the dead parasite to the floor.

"Sesshomaru! I kind of need your assistance!" Shana called out. She heard him curse as he opened the door.

"At least you called me by name…what in the Hell is that?" he asked, closing the door behind him. Shana smirked.

"I was right, it's parasites. I just pulled that unlucky fuck head from my arm. I don't think…that I'll be conscious…to do the others." And just as Shana finished that sentence, she collapsed on the bed. Sesshomaru took the knife from her hand and called for Kohaku, who ran in, jumping at the sight.

"My lord, what're you,"

"Restrain her!" Sesshomaru ordered quickly. Kohaku pulled out a chain and chained her arms behind her back. Sesshomaru ripped off a piece a rag he grabbed from her bathroom and tied it around her head and in her mouth, to prevent her from biting.

"Make sure that if she wakes up, I won't get killed." Sesshomaru said to the young man, who nodded as he held her down. Sesshomaru quickly sliced the growth on her stomach, which led up to right beneath her breasts. The demon lord saw her body twitch and heard a slight growl as her demon tried to force its way through. He stabbed the tunneling vermin and pulled it out, seeing Kohaku's face go slightly pale at the sight. Sesshomaru killed it and threw it on the floor. He turned Shana over, seeing the one on her neck, which had now tunneled down between her shoulder blades.

"Kohaku, I'm sure you've seen worse." Sesshomaru commented, seeing the boy's sickened expression.

"I've seen more blood, but this is really disgusting." He replied as Sesshomaru nodded. Sesshomaru sliced open the last one, killing the worm and pulling it out, but not without resistance from Shana, who had regained consciousness. She wriggled and writhed in pain as her gag muffled her curses and screams.

"I'm done." Sesshomaru said, dismissing Kohaku who ran out to go throw up. Sesshomaru stood back and let Shana calm down first. She rose up on her knees and tugged at the chains, her face flushed.

"Here," the demon lord sighed, pulling the chains off and then the gag. She looked at the worms and grimaced as she walked to her bathroom to wash off.

"So, the parasites infiltrate the body of the living, whether demon or human, and slowly transform it." Sesshomaru explained as Shana turned the shower on, stepping inside it with her clothes on, leaning against the wall.

"Well, it's not like it isn't noticeable. Horrible pain…I need morphine." She gasped, wincing as the water hit her open injuries.

"I can't believe you called on me for aid."

"If I could've stood in the mirror and done it that way, I wouldn't have bothered screaming for you." She replied, her death-tone almost making him shiver. After she washed off and dried off, Shana put on her unharmed Metallica shirt, walking out to sleep somewhere other than her blood soaked bed. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and led her to his bed.

"You can sleep here."

"Where are you,"

"I haven't been asleep, and I won't sleep tonight. I'll stay awake and watch over you."

_'Awww, isn't he a sweetheart…kill him.' _Demon Shana snickered menacingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Nanerpus

AN- Ahaha! Greatest commercial ever is the freaking Nanerpus commercial!

Kay let out a long breath as the sunlight hit her eyelids. She wasn't ready to wake up from her slumber yet. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her head, feeling pleased with the reduced life.

"Gooooood morning, Kay!" Miroku chirped, walking out from the bathroom. He heard a warning growl escape from the blanket-covered lump on the bed.

"Grrrr, be quiet!" Kay snapped, still hiding beneath the blanket.

"I'm quite surprised that you didn't go sleep with Sesshomaru last night. Did you two get in a fight?" he pressed on, dodging a harshly flung pillow.

"I don't like him! Shut up!" Kay roared, now sitting up. Miroku smiled kindly.

"I was just asking. Sango and I get in fights about the kids' best interests all the time, and I usually end up sleeping somewhere other than our bed."

"Yeah, because you're a dick and she doesn't like you!"

"She loves me."

"Yeah right."

"Like Sesshomaru loves you."

"Uh huh, because he definitely shows it. Yep. He's all over me." Kay replied sarcastically.

"He does love you, but he just doesn't show it directly. When he hits you, that's his way of hugging you. When he snaps on you, that's his way of saying "I love you.""

"What about when he hangs around Shana?"

"He's demonstrating what he'd like to do when he's around you."

"Uh, have samurai sword battles? Try to blow me up? Try to kill me? Oh yeah, your theory is on it today, Miroku."

"Eh, I'm only doing my job. I'm glad I made you feel better."

"Good God, will you shut the hell up?" Kay hollered, flinging the lamp at the monk, striking him in the back when he tried to run away.

"OW! HAHAHAHAHA!" Miroku laughed as Kay slipped on her shoes and stormed out of the room. She saw Inuyasha, who was slowly making his way back to the room.

"Hey." Kay chirped.

"Hey, will you go tell your boyfriend and his other girlfriend to stop shooting guns! They're too damn loud and won't listen to me!" Inuyasha asked.

"What makes you think they'll listen to me? Whatever, I'll go take care of them." Kay yawned, making her way to the roof. She got to the top floor and opened the door that led to the roof. There Shana and Sesshomaru sat, in nice comfy chairs and each armed with a hunting rifle. Sesshomaru aimed his gun and shot it, smirking as a creature let out a horrid screech.

"Oooh, nice one. Watch this." Shana commented, firing a shot and hitting two with one bullet.

"Very nice. So, do you always use the scope or no?"

"Eh, depends. Sometimes I use it when I'm human, but any other time I use it to look professional."

"Since when did you learn to shoot guns?" Kay asked Sesshomaru harshly, who looked at her with annoyance.

"Since five this morning. He picked up on it pretty quick." Shana replied, sticking a sucker in her mouth and leaning forward, where the crowd of creatures was firing the green substance at the building, but it was barely chipping away. Shana aimed and shot one in the mouth, laughing as it did a dramatic fall to the ground. The others responded and screamed in morning for another dead comrade.

"Noisy bastards, aren't they?" Shana giggled, wincing as she hit her injured arm.

"What do you want, half breed?" Sesshomaru asked Kay, sniping one creature before Shana could fire. She cursed him and moved on to another.

"Can you guys go play with each other some other place? People are trying to sleep!" Kay snapped.

"Did Inuyasha, who was sent by Kagome, send you?" Sesshomaru asked her slyly.

"No, I can hear the shots just fine." Kay lied.

"Can you hear this?" Shana asked Kay, turning around and firing the loud weapon right next to Kay's ear. Kay blinked, trying to wait for the hearing in her left ear to come back.

"Well, now I can't." Kay growled.

"You're welcome." Shana chirped.

"We've solved your hearing dilemma, now, leave or be silent." Sesshomaru demanded, reloading his gun as Shana taught him. The roof door flung open, an angry Kagome, with an apprehensive Inuyasha following, came out on the roof, obviously distressed.

"Shana, why is it that when something is going on, you're in the middle of it?" Kagome spit furiously, pointing her finger at Shana, who merely shrugged.

"I don't know." Shana replied uncaringly, her face showing no emotion. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and sighed.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you'd have more control of yourself." She whined. Sesshomaru aimed his gun at her face.

"I may not be in control of myself, but I have complete control over this…click." He said simply, pulling the trigger. Kagome winced, but nothing came out. Sesshomaru smirked as she glared, realizing it was empty. Kay saw him and Shana trade guns as Kagome walked up to them and Shana had fired her entire round next her Kay's ear.

"Now that we're all awake, what's the plan?" Inuyasha asked as Miroku and Kohaku showed up, Kirara mewing as she popped in sight.

"Well, I don't think staying here and having target practice will do anything." Kay commented, but Sesshomaru and Shana were looking over the side of the building, staring into the crowd of monsters. They scanned the horde carefully, as if looking for something.

"Did you hear it?" Shana asked Sesshomaru, who nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite sure it came from down there." He replied simply.

"It was loud, but muffled…think it came from underground?"

"It's possible, these are parasitic worms."

"What the fuck are you two babbling about?" Inuyasha snapped impatiently.

"Important, smart things that you wouldn't understand. Now, shut up." Shana replied, still scanning.

"Maybe it's nothi…HOLY SHIT!" Kay screamed, pointing over across town. Shana and Sesshomaru looked up, feeling like today was going to be one long day. Huge, dinosaur-looking creatures were heading their way. They were hunched over, tan, bodies were out of proportion and they had huge spines and spikes coming out of their backs.

"What the fuck…Godzilla?" Shana asked with disbelief as she saw two more join the one. They were snarling at the smaller creatures, as if telling them "We'll handle this."

"Maybe we shouldn't be on the roof?" Miroku suggested.

"Good one." Kagome squealed, running downstairs. The rest followed, each person having that empty, stabbing feeling in their hearts as the adrenaline coursed through their bodies.

"What're we going to do?" Kagome asked.

"Shhhhhhh!" Everyone hissed, hiding behind corners and avoiding windows as the three huge creatures sniffed the building, looking inside the windows. Shana sighed heavily.

"Everyone…go to your rooms…pack your shit…meet in the parking garage. Kay will lead you." Shana whispered, going upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Miroku whispered loudly.

"Forgot my morphine." She replied, making everyone groan.

"God she is so inconsiderate! I can't stand her!" Kagome snapped loudly. They all heard the huge monsters stop sniffing and growl lightly to one another, as if talking.

"Inuyasha, keep your wench silent!" Sesshomaru hissed, seeing a monster stick its nose against an opened window. It took one whiff of air and then pulled back, letting out an angry roar. It began clawing away at the walls as everyone forgot their stuff and ran down to the lobby.

"Stay close and shut up!" Kay ordered, running to a back door that led to the parking garage. She kicked it open and ran out, straight to Shana's Lamborghini. They saw the half demon girl taking a drag off a cigarette, waiting patiently.

"Slow asses." Shana growled, flicking the cigarette away. She walked over to a nice, black Escalade and examined it.

"Kay, you can drive this." Shana chirped, opening the door and getting in. She looked around for the keys quickly. Next, she pulled the sun visor down and out dropped the keys. She put them in and got out, allowing Kay to get in.

"What idiot leaves his door unlocked with the keys inside?" Kay asked with a laugh.

"I don't know, but he's my kind of idiot." Shana replied coolly.

"Are we to run?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You want to fight, be my guest. All right, Kohaku, Sesshomaru and Miroku, you ride with me. Everyone else rides with Kay and by the way, we're heading for the tunnels that lead to the subways." Shana ordered.

"What? Bullshit! I should get the better fighters!" Kay whined.

"Yes Shana, allow Kay to have Sesshomaru." Miroku chirped teasingly as Shana let out a laugh.

"Hahaha, yeah, because they're in love and everything. Fine, Sesshomaru, you go with Kay." Shana giggled.

"You do not command me, I command myself…I'm riding with you." Sesshomaru growled defiantly, getting in the passenger's seat.

"Awww, Sesshomaru! Hahaha! You broke Kay's heart!" Shana called out loudly, jumping out of the way as Kay tried to run her over.

"Yes, yes, he broke it into millions of pieces and then just ate it!" Miroku yelled, safely inside Shana's car.

"No, he peed on it, broke it, and then ate it!" Shana corrected, getting in the driver's seat.

"You two will be silent about me and Kay from now on, got it?" Sesshomaru ordered them angrily. Shana looked at him and blinked. She sat there for a minute and heard Kay honk her horn impatiently.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We're not leaving until you put your seatbelt on, young man." Shana replied sweetly. She leaned over grabbed it, clicking the seatbelt in for him. She revved her engine and hit the acceleration.

"Goddamn, that car is on fire! She drives like she fucking stole it!" Kay snapped, going fast as well, but an Escalade could never keep up with a Lamborghini.

"She probably did steal it." Kagome chirped from the back seat.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Shippo agreed.

"Whatever, just worry about not getting us caught by those things!" Inuyasha hollered as one of them snapped its jaws at the back of the vehicle.

"Hot damn!" Kay shouted when one monster leapt over her Escalade and starting chasing Shana, who looked in her rearview mirror with a smirk.

"I think we need some mood music." Shana yawned, putting in a random CD. It was a mix of heavy metal songs, perfect for driving fast.

"Shana…it's catching up!" Miroku yelled from the backseat.

"The other two don't even care about Kay! They're all after us!" Kohaku corrected.

"Speed up! Speed up! Here it comes!" Miroku freaked.

"Now, now, no one likes a backseat driver." Shana replied calmly, shifting gears and speeding up slightly. Sesshomaru watched as she took a sharp left turn, throwing everyone to the side and making one dinosaur creature trip over itself and fall, the remaining two still on their tail. Kay sped past it, trying to keep up with Shana.

"I can't drive…FIFTY FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Shana sang, watching her speedometer hit 110mph. She knew she could go much, much faster.

"Shana, look ahead." Sesshomaru pointed out as one creature had taken a detour and appeared in front at a four-way intersection.

"Ah shit, I took the wrong turn. Oh well, this will do…hang on!" Shana yelled, speeding up. She then shifted to another gear, and started doing crazy fast donuts on the intersection. The three monsters danced and ran and snapped around and at the car, getting tangled up. Shana switched gears once more and sped off. Kay saw as the three dinosaurs tripped over and landed on each other, biting and roaring at their stupidity.

"Hahahaha! Retards!" Kay laughed spitefully as she caught up behind Shana, who was still driving fast.

"Huh, what's she doing?" Kagome asked as Shana's speed increased. Kay looked over and saw two more, even bigger dinosaur creatures join the chase. They were three times the size of the other three and were even scarier.

"Shana to Kay, Shana to Kay…answer me asswipe." Shana's voice rang from a radio. Kay grabbed it and hit a button.

"Yeah…dude, is this your fucking Escalade?" Kay asked, just now noticing Shana's scent everywhere.

"Yes, now, if you've yet to notice, we have Bridezilla and Godzilla on our tails. Take a detour, get them off your ass and we'll all meet in the west subway tunnel, got it?" Shana asked.

"Sounds good. See ya!" Kay laughed, turning off on a road as one big dinosaur chased after her.

"Think she'll be fine?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you're all worried, then you should've went with her. Don't care for her now; get your head in the game. Now, here's the plan, I'm going to open the sun roof, and you each take turns standing up and trying to kill or incapacitate this douche bag, got it?" Shana explained as they all nodded.

"I'll go first." Kohaku said, standing up and poking his head through the sunroof. He was face to face with the giant creature. It snarled and roared, snapping its jaws hungrily. Its spikes were tall and nasty looking. Anyone who fell on this monster's back would sure be skewered to death if not in agonizing pain.

"Make sure you've got a firm grip, I'll have to make sharp turns and throw you to the side if necessary!" Shana called up.

"I understand!" Kohaku yelled back, grabbing his weapon, which was forged by Totosai from different demons. It was a huge, bad ass looking scythe with two ends it could cut with. He could throw it like Sango's weapon, but impact more damage. Shana took a sharp right and Kohaku hung on. The monster's head crashed into the side of a building as it followed, but that didn't phase it at all.

"Well…here I go." The boy whispered to himself, throwing his weapon at the monster.

AN- Haha, dinosaurs? No, I'm not on drugs. Hahaha.


	5. Chapter 5

I Do All of the Work

Shana took a hard, sharp left turn, almost completely spinning out of control as the huge monster snapped at the car.

"Next!" Shana shouted as Miroku stood up through the sunroof. He rubbed his hands together and held his palms out to the creature.

"Demon be gone!" he shouted. The monster opened its mouth and let out a horrid loud, high-pitched roar. Miroku sat down quickly and smiled.

"Well, that's about all I can do." He said with relief. Shana looked over at Sesshomaru, who had his eyebrow cocked, as if to say, "Really?" He pulled out Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, standing up through the sunroof.

"Come on Sessho-whore! Do something helpful!" Shana hollered as she watched the speedometer hit almost 130mph. She knew it could go much faster, but if she went any faster and the creature just snipped the back end of her car, they would spin out and surely die.

"Be silent!" Sesshomaru growled. The monster sped up its jog, almost as fast as the car itself. It opened its mouth and went to eat the car, but Sesshomaru held up his left hand, which had Tenseiga gripped firmly and he put up a barrier. The creature's head snapped as it became even more vicious. Sesshomaru sent a wave of energy at it, but like the other times, it brushed off like the wind.

"Damn it!" he shouted as Shana took a hard right, did a smoking donut then returned to the original road she was on. The monster got tripped up, but kept chasing. Sesshomaru sat back down, feeling slightly dizzy from the ride. He sheathed his swords and sighed.

"I can block it, but I can't kill or incapacitate it." He said as Shana showed the first sign of agitation. He knew what was coming next, so he buckled up and braced himself. Shana sped up even more. 220mph, leaving a gap between her and the creature.

"There's Kay." Sesshomaru said, nodding to the black Escalade that was cruising down the road.

"Well she had better hit the nitro or get the hell out of the way, because I'm hauling ass and can't stop in time!" Shana snarled.

"Man, where'd it go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ahhhhhh! Oh my God! Kay, speed up! Faster, faster!" Kagome screeched, pointing out the back window. Kay looked in the rearview mirror and gasped.

"Shit! She's coming fast!" Kay said, pulling out of Shana's way, watching the black car speed past her.

"Ahhhhhhhh! The monster!" Kagome hollered.

"Just freaking peachy!" Kay growled, hitting the acceleration and following Shana. She realized Shana had slowed down quite a bit and she frowned, wondering why.

"Kohaku, pull on the back rest of the middle seat!" Shana ordered.

"Alright." He said, pulling on it and revealing a direct access to the back of the trunk.

"Sesshomaru, reach back there, rip open the box and hand me a bottle." Shana said next. The demon lord reached back and ripped the box, pulling out a glass bottle.

"What is this?" he asked, handing it to her.

"Beer." She said, rolling down the window on his side. She motioned for Kay to roll hers down as well. Shana bit off the cap and swerved, dodging a bite from the monster.

"Hey! I didn't know that you drank!" Kay hollered.

"I don't!" Shana yelled back, taking a few swigs. She grabbed a towel from the floor and ripped off a piece of cloth.

"Oh shit!" Kay snapped.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's making cocktails! We need to get the hell out!" Kay yelled, turning a corner. Shana stuck the cloth into the bottle, slowing down even more.

"Shana…he's gaining!" Miroku shouted.

"Three…two…one." Shana counted, exhaling flames on the cloth and throwing the bottle up through the sunroof. She hit the acceleration, going as fast as she could as the monster opened his mouth and the bottle landed inside. An explosion erupted in its mouth as it shrieked in pain, falling to the ground.

'_Of course she figures out how to take it down.' _Sesshomaru thought bitterly, looking over at Shana, who came to a stop and stood up through the sunroof. She sniffed the air and growled.

"Grrr, he's not dead, only unconscious. Let's meet Kay at the tunnel." Shana huffed, speeding off.

"Very well played, Shana. I wasn't doubting you for a second." Miroku chirped.

"Which is why you screamed." Kohaku chuckled.

"Be silent, Brother-In-Law." Miroku sang, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Shana drove into a tunnel and her headlights shone upon Kay, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo, waiting patiently. She parked her car to the side and got out, along with everyone else. She locked the car and sat on the hood, leaning back and sighing with relief.

"Did you kill your monster?" Miroku asked Inuyasha who shook his head.

"No, it just disappeared. I see you took yours out." Inuyasha replied.

"Actually, that would be Shana, and it's not dead, just unconscious." Miroku corrected. Shana's eyes snapped open when she heard someone pound her hood with their fist.

"I'm riding with Kay next time." Sesshomaru growled in a low voice.

"One, stop hitting my car and two, you're a pussy if that scared you. I've done much, much faster, I didn't even use nitro today."

"With deformed creatures chasing you?"

"Ever heard of the Paparazzi?" Shana replied, still lying on her car's hood.

"Give it up, Sesshomaru. You can't convince her to do shit." Kay yawned with boredom.

"I'm not trying to convince her to do anything." Sesshomaru shot back.

"Shana! Where the hell did you get your license?" Kagome hollered annoyingly. Shana felt her demon snap awake in her mind.

"America! Unlike you Asians, who crash your cars, I learned how to drive fast and not crash!" Shana yelled back.

"Now, now, are the stereotypes necessary?" Miroku asked.

"You stupid, American pig! No wonder countries hate you!" Kagome snapped back.

"At least we don't go bombing nice island retreats for absolutely no reason. And, if it weren't for us, many countries would be barren wastelands full of starved children's corpses lying over their HIV and tuberculosis infected parents!" Shana barked back defensively.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kagome. I'm American and I'm nothing like the stereotypical American." Kay said calmly.

"What the fuck ever, Kay! You run at the mouth, you think you can take on anything, you snap at the drop of a hat, Hell, you're no better than I am! Not to mention, you're half-Japanese, remember?" Shana asked cruelly.

"What's wrong with being Japanese?" Kagome asked, her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, I'm just pointing out to Kay her origins, you know, in case she forgot." Shana replied coolly. It was dark, but Sesshomaru could just feel her wicked smirk bearing down on everyone.

"I was born in America! I'm one-hundred percent American!" Kay shouted.

"Then, according to Kagome, you're an American pig hated by all." Shana replied.

"Everyone, let's just calm down and try to work out a plan." Miroku said, getting an eerie feeling inside of himself.

"Wha…what is that?" Shippo squeaked. Sesshomaru looked down on the ground as they all heard, growling and the sound of something crawling beneath them.

"Shana," Kay called out.

"Hm." Shana replied.

"You knew these things were underground, didn't you? That's why you told us to come here to the tunnel, it leads to the subway."

"Duh. What? Did you think I would just come here to fucking break dance or something? Good lord, give me some credit." Shana replied, walking over to a door and opening it, walking inside and leaving everyone standing outside.

"I hate her so much." Kagome whined as Inuyasha hugged her.

"Shut up, you homely, fat bitch!" Shana's voice echoed.

"I'm not fat!" Kagome shouted.

"Give it a few months!" Shana hollered back as Kagome froze. Sesshomaru felt his mouth drop open slightly. He knew the miko was pregnant as well, but out of the little respect he had for her, he wouldn't dare announce it out loud.

"Kagome…are you," Inuyasha began.

"Ugh, yes! I meant for it to be a surprise but,"

"SURPRISE!" Shana hollered, firing off a gun.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome screamed as Shana's wicked laughter filled the tunnel.

"Kay, catch." Shana called, throwing the gun to the other half-demon.

"Bad ass!" Kay laughed as she examined it.

"Come on, this leads to the subway. And try not to talk about me when I can still hear you, Cowgome. You're supposed to talk when I can't hear you, didn't your mother teach you manners?" Shana's corrupt voice sang, sending chills down Kagome's spine.

"Whoa…did you feel that?" Kay whispered to Sesshomaru as Shana's aura seemed to change to more violent.

"Yes, let's be cautious of her." Sesshomaru replied, following Kay into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Not Fast Enough

AN- Sorry, I had to kick my other story into gear first. My spring break is almost over with! Ahhh!

Shana led the group into the dark tunneling system of the city. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and Miroku and Kirara were in the middle and tracking behind were Kay, Sesshomaru and Kohaku. Sesshomaru kept on high alert, his ears picking up on every stray sound, but usually it was somebody stepping on a soda can or a rat was scurrying past the group.

"Ew! Rat!" Kagome screeched loudly.

"Dude shut the hell up!" Shana hissed angrily from the front. Sesshomaru could see the angry flair in her demonic aura as it swirled around her furiously.

"I'm sorry! It ran over my foot!" Kagome hissed back.

"Then let it! Just don't scream!" Shana whispered back, her aura calming down a bit. Kay sniffed the air and heard something behind her.

"Graaaaaawwwwwwwrrrrrrrr!" a horrid screech rang as Kay felt something tackle her dynamically to the ground.

"Ahhhh! What the hell?" Kagome yelled. Kay let out a scream of anger as the beast pinned her to the ground on her stomach.

"Hold still." Sesshomaru ordered her as his poisonous claws glowed green in the pitch-black tunnel.

"Aim for the mouth. That's their weak spot." Shana said calmly as the demon lord nodded, slashing the creature's head in two halves horizontally. Kay kicked its body off of herself and she felt a strong hand grab her arm and lift her to her feet.

"Are you injured?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kay lied. Her right shoulder hurt like a bitch.

"I smell blood, Kay." Shana chimed happily from a distance.

"Kay, were you bitten?" Sesshomaru asked her as she lit a flame in her hand and held it up to her shoulder.

"I don't know, it may have just clawed me." She replied as he pulled the neck of her shirt to the side, looking at the injury closer.

"It bit you." He said simply.

"What? Am I going to turn into a werewolf now?" Kay asked sarcastically. Shana, Sesshomaru and Kohaku kept Shana's "little discovery" under wraps. Sesshomaru frowned with slight worry and he heard Shana's snickering in the distance.

"Well, let's keep going…hm?" Shana growled, hearing voices as they came closer. Kay put her flame out and the tunnel went dark once more.

"Hey, Toukai, you sure Shana said you could drive her car?" a girl's voice chimed worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, she and I are best friends…uh oh." Toukai shivered as her scent entered his nose. He heard the familiar clunk of her heavy boots as they became louder.

"We are, huh?" Shana asked, lighting a blue flame in her hand as it cast an eerie shadow off her face.

"Oh really?" Liz asked Toukai skeptically.

"Uhhh…haha. Joking?" the demon said nervously. Shana still had her sunglasses on, making her face near unreadable.

"Toukai you disgusting wretch, what're you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Uh, this is _my_ country. What're _you_ doing here?"

"I honestly have no clue."

"I dragged him here." Shana said with a yawn.

"Oh, I guess you were looking for those ugly ass monsters weren't you?" Toukai asked wickedly.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied.

"Too bad, she and I laid every single one of them down here out." Toukai chuckled as he pat Liz's head.

"Too bad your granddaughter just got attacked by one right there. You let one slip." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, Kay, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Toukai asked, running to his kin. She shrugged with a smile.

"It bit me and apparently that's bad." Kay chirped.

"Why?" Toukai asked. Sesshomaru felt his face drop onto the ground. Was Shana the only one who had figured it out? Honestly?

"We don't know. Shana and Sesshomaru are the ones making a big deal about it." Kagome snipped as Shana's flame flickered in her hand with annoyance.

"What's wrong if she's bitten?" Toukai growled defensively.

"Eh, give it a day." Shana replied as she blew a hole in the tunnel, leading back out onto the street. She slowly walked to her car as everyone crawled out. Sesshomaru and Toukai took to Kay's side, glaring at one another periodically.

"Alright, let's see who's riding with me…Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku, everybody else with Kay." Shana ordered, getting inside her car.

"Why do we have to be cramped in here? You can hold two more people!" Kagome snapped at Shana, who turned her car on and revved the engine every time Kagome opened her mouth to talk.

"Kagome, it's an Escalade, calm down. It's nice and comfy, just don't sit next to people you hate." Kay said, getting in the driver's seat, Toukai called shotgun, Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo had the second row and Sesshomaru and Liz had the very back. Shana sped off, driving out of the city, Kay following behind her.

"So, where are we going?" Inuyasha asked Kay who shrugged.

"I really don't know." Kay replied breathlessly as she grasped her injured shoulder with one hand while driving with the other.

They continued driving on a road that led to nowhere. It was endless, but it showed quite a lot of scenery. Beautiful fields, flowers, lakes, anything. Toukai looked over at his granddaughter worriedly, noticing that her breathing was becoming shorter and more ragged, she couldn't sit still and she was running a temperature.

"Kay, pull over." Toukai ordered.

"What? Why?" Kay asked, trying to look better.

"Because, you're going to pass out and wreck the damn vehicle. Pull over."

"Shana will be pissed."

"Psh, let her spit fire. It's either this or let you wreck." He growled as Kay pulled over to the side, getting out. Shana stopped in the middle of the road. No one was coming, no reason to pull over. She watched as Toukai and Kay switched seats.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked Shana, who yawned.

"No, just waiting on them." She replied. Toukai sped up and Shana kept in the lead. Kay groaned and leaned up, pushing a button on the radio.

"You rang?" Shana's smooth voice spoke.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Kay asked.

"How can we be lost if we've no where to go? Relax, I'm just checking out if my theory is correct or not."

"What theory? Shana, if we're going to solve this, you need to learn how to share your thoughts with the group." Toukai scolded. He could see her mock him from the car in front of him.

"Remember the last time I shared my thoughts with a group?" she asked.

"That was different. What's the harm in letting us know?"

"Because, it will take away the pride of knowledge. Shana wants to be right and she wants no competition." Sesshomaru explained from the back.

"You are so lucky I decided not to let you ride with me." Shana chirped.

"Look bitch, just tell us! We're not going to shoot down any ideas of yours, since they're the only ones we've got!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Fine, I think that underground, there is a nest. Sesshomaru and I heard something moving and growling from underground twice today. I'm guessing that it's the Big Daddy, since, you know, it sounded fucking huge." Shana explained.

"I heard it too." Toukai chirped.

"That's ridiculous! How could it go from there to where we're going now? How do you even know where it's going?" Kagome asked.

"And, here we are, ripping my theory apart. Kagome, I feel sorry for your unborn baby. Bitchy mom, retarded dad, haha, it's going nowhere." Shana laughed, turning the radio off to not have to listen to her moan and groan about lame things.

"You know, she's not like this all the time." Miroku said to Shana.

"I really hope not." Shana retorted, searching through her CDs.

"She just doesn't like you."

"I don't like her, but she's always the one starting shit with me. You see, Miroku, I pretty much keep to myself, unless I'm bored. Right now, I'm trying to figure everything out and I don't need that homely bitch jumping down my throat every time I say something."

"I know but,"

"Yes?"

"You're both so combative, and neither one of you wants to back down. It's a vicious circle."

"Trust me, if I weren't busy at the moment, I'd make her back down…with my fist."

"Violence will not solve a thing."

"Would you say the same thing if Naraku were still alive?" Shana asked smugly. Miroku frowned, staring down into his lap. No, he wouldn't say that if Naraku were the case.

"No."

"Alright, you see? Kagome is my Naraku."

"What about Sesshomaru?"

"Punching bag."

"Kay?"

"Back up punching bag."

Sesshomaru leaned his head back. He was filled with questions and Shana was the only one who could answer. His big, number one question is, "Why are we here in the future?"

"So, how's life been?" Liz asked him sweetly. Sesshomaru looked over at her quietly. She had grown a lot since he last saw her. Liz had filled out as a woman and her red hair was now pulled back in a ponytail.

"Ridiculous." He replied simply as she giggled.

"I can see you still haven't changed."

"Did you expect me to?"

"I expected you to lighten up a little, yes."

"Lighten up when those two continue to pester me?"

"You still wouldn't lighten up even if they didn't."

"…" Sesshomaru had no response. Apparently, for the past four years, Liz had straightened up her act and decided to read a book or two.

Shana drove into the next city, almost jumping. It was bustling and busy, like nothing was happening. She shook her head and continued driving into the city. As always, she had connections. She owned a club in this city too. Shana pulled into the secret parking lot and got out, as well as everyone else.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, but there is only one city in America that's infected, so everybody ran out and the damned things haven't followed." Toukai said to Shana who nodded.

"Until now. The big one I was talking about is here." Shana replied.

"How can you," Kagome started, only to stop when Shana turned to her, an irritable look slashed into her face.

"Kay, how's your shoulder?" Shana asked.

"Just fucking peachy!" the other half demon snarled painfully.

"Eh, give it a few hours." Shana replied as if it were nothing.

"Shana, why are we at your club?" Liz asked curiously.

"Because it's my club." Shana replied sweetly.

"Let's go in before I die!" Kay snapped, following Shana to the secret door.


	7. Chapter 7

Colder

Kay sat at the bar with a can of Coke in her hand, her other hand holding up her head as the pain surged throughout her body. Nobody even really cared about how much pain she was in, they were off doing whatever they wanted. Toukai was flirting with some girls, Sesshomaru was away, hiding from Shana, Shana was on the stage of the club, strumming some tunes on the electric guitar, and everybody else was unimportant to Kay.

"God…damn it." Kay growled, cringing more and more. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire, and she was sweating like she was down in Hell.

_'Heh, how ironic, Shana's club, the one I'm in right now, is called 'Club Hell.' I swear, I'll kill her one of these days just for the paradox of it.' _Kay thought bitterly, taking a sip of Coke, realizing that she was running such a high fever that she heated up her drink.

"Fuck." Kay growled, throwing it away and standing up to go find a place to rest…or die, whichever came first, sleep or death. Kay trudged upstairs to the VIP room, her heavy boots clunking with every step she took. Kay opened the door at the top and peered inside. It was a damn nice room. Chairs, couches, plasma screen TV, refrigerator, almost anything. Kay could've lived here with no problems. Of course, the sleeping dog demon on one couch would've had to been placed in the dumpster.

"Ugh, he just had to choose the comfier one." Kay groaned, collapsing down on the smaller couch, soon falling asleep.

Sesshomaru soon woke up, seeing Kay on the other couch, sleeping, but even he could tell how much pain she was in. He stood up and pulled Tenseiga, sheath and all, from his hip and placed it in her hand, watching her hand grip it as another wave of pain washed through her. Sesshomaru watched as Tenseiga pulsed, trying to drown out as much as the pain as possible.

"Yeah whatever! Just get your ass to work! The club is going to open in about an hour and it's Zombie Night!" Shana hollered as she entered the room, carrying the bag that had the needles and anesthetics inside it.

"She's getting worse." Sesshomaru said to Shana who smiled.

"Psh, she can wait, I have to get the music ready for tonight." Shana replied, walking over to her laptop and plopping down in front of it, soaring through her songs and picking out what could be played.

"You out of all people should know what this is like." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Hey, He-Lady, it's almost like you _care_ or something." Shana retorted, clicking her song choices, frowning as she tried to decide what others to play.

"You're impossible."

"Blah, blah, blah." Shana replied dryly. Sesshomaru looked down when he heard an animal-like growl come from Kay's mouth as her demon markings began burning into her face.

"Shana," Sesshomaru said warningly, as if he was going to beat her senseless if she didn't help out.

"Chill out." Shana replied, as if nothing was happening. Sesshomaru glared at her and looked back down, almost jumping out of his pants and clinging to the ceiling. Kay's eyes were open, but they were a glowering red, blazing an angry stare at him. Sesshomaru immediately grasped Tenseiga and began holding it against her neck to keep her pinned to the couch.

"Shana!" Sesshomaru barked impatiently as Kay began snarling and kicking, trying to push Tenseiga away from herself so she could slash the demon lord to pieces.

"What?" Shana asked with a yawn, turning her head to the scene. Her face showed no changes in expression, just the same old "Am I supposed to smile?" face.

"Get over here and do what you have to do!" he ordered.

"But I'm busy." Shana replied, turning back to her laptop tranquilly, instantly infuriating Sesshomaru.

"Gaaahhhhhhhh! Die!" Kay hollered as she got one hand free, swiping her sharp claws at him.

"Damn it all!" Sesshomaru growled as Kay sat up, pushing Tenseiga and Sesshomaru away from her. She jumped and tackled the demon lord to the floor, proceeding to try and kill him. Her fist missed his face and hit the floor, denting the nice marble floor.

"Don't break anything." Shana's bored voice droned. Sesshomaru rolled over on top of Kay, pinning her back down with the sheathed Tenseiga, looking over at Shana, who was downloading the huge list of songs.

"Are you almost finished being lazy?" Sesshomaru snapped loudly.

"Are you almost finished complaining?" Shana replied serenely, leaning back in her chair, hands behind her head as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Filthy _vermin_! Burn in Hell!" Kay roared as she tried getting the other dog demon off of her, but he wouldn't budge as he held her back down, cursing Shana to Hell and back under his breath.

"Shana!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction, 'cause I've tried, and I've tried, and I've tried, and I've tried!" Shana sang out, pulling the flash drive out and walking over to the door.

"I'll be a few minutes." Shana called back, leaving the room.

"I can't _believe_ her!" Sesshomaru barked as he rolled Kay onto her stomach, restraining her by pinning her arms to the floor and sitting on her lower back. A few minutes later, Shana walked back in, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bag she had brought up and sat down, opening it.

"When you're done," Sesshomaru began threateningly. Shana pulled out a small container and a needle, looking at Sesshomaru like he was just striking a random conversation.

"I will kill you." He finally spat out. Shana smirked as she stuck the needle in the container, draining some of the clear liquid.

"My dear Sesshomaru, I would love to see the sun rise on that day, because ironically, that's when my fire bending is at its peak of strength." She replied, walking over to him and bending down.

"This is way too much…it'll probably knock her fat ass out for a day or two." Shana giggled, brushing Kay's hair aside and sticking the needle in her neck. Kay let out a few colorful words, aimed at Shana, before she just stopped all movement completely.

"Is it safe?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who cares? Get the hell off of her." Shana ordered as the demon lord moved. Shana ripped Kay's shirt off and saw where the bite mark was now gone, but the parasite was tunneling up the neck.

"Uh oh." Shana chirped.

"See? You shouldn't have waited so long. It's going to her brain, she'll come out with brain damage, if not die first."

"Well, no one will notice the brain damage, but that's not what I was 'Uh oh-ing' about. I forgot this badass song on my list. I'll be right back." Shana said, walking downstairs once more. Sesshomaru sighed and turned Kay onto her back, brushing the black hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her, knowing that she was out cold. He heard Shana coming back up slowly.

"No, just get the chairs to the tables and leave some space so people can dance! Damn, we run a club not a fucking restaurant!" Shana's angry yell echoed as she came back up with a rolled up pouch. She walked over to Kay and sat down on the floor, untying the pouch. She unrolled it next, showing small, sharp tools.

"What are these?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Medical tools. My hunting daggers are too sharp and big to maneuver around Kay's artery. Plus, this thing is going to her spine first, paralyzing her. I watched her earlier, she was moving sluggishly, she didn't respond to anyone, she was in her own little world."

"Doesn't sound like paralyzing to me."

"It's not, it's a mild form of hallucination." Shana replied, grabbing a small knife and cutting open the blackened skin where the parasite was tunneling. Dirtied blood began immediately oozing out.

"Oopsie." Shana sighed, reaching for the medicine bag.

"What?" Sesshomaru snapped, growing tired of her being preoccupied with music.

"I knocked her out with the wrong shit."

"You did _what_?" Sesshomaru growled dangerously.

"Eh, chill your nuts. She still won't feel anything." Shana said, going back to the parasite. It wasn't where she had cut the skin open, making her frown.

"Great, now we get to play Hide-and-Seek." Shana growled, looking around Kay's torso and back.

"You shouldn't have waited."

"Why did _you_ wait? You've done this before."

"I didn't want to hur…" Sesshomaru cut off. He didn't want to hurt Kay more than she already was? Awkward, because usually he wanted to rip her head off and wear it as a hat. Shana glanced at him, but continued her hunt.

"Oh, there you are, you little prick." Shana said, finding a black spot just below the spot where Kay's neck and back met. Shana stabbed straight down, watching with slight delight as Kay's body twitched as the knife killed the parasite, but it hit the spinal cord as well.

"Hahahaha! Gross." Shana chuckled as she cut the skin open, pulling out the dead worm. It was a little over a foot long and a tan color. Sesshomaru frowned, seeing a clear liquid flowing out along with Kay's blood from the wound.

"Is that," he began.

"Yes, yes, I stabbed a little too far. Oh my God. Tch, maybe her mouth won't operate like it used to." Shana growled, grabbing some towels and mopping up the blood.

"Maybe yours shouldn't be able to operate at all." Sesshomaru said back.

"Apparently, God gave my mouth to me for a reason, otherwise, Karma would've caught up with me years ago."

"Which brings up a question, why do you age like humans?"

"I don't…well, not anymore. Once my body hits maturity, I stop aging. I'm twenty-two in human years, but I still look eighteen. Same with Kay."

"You two are cousins,"

"_Distant_ cousins."

"But cousins nonetheless."

"Of course."

"Hm, so you don't regret possibly paralyzing her?"

"Does it look like I regret anything in life? Psh, I'm a cold-blooded wretch that has no goals in life and wants nothing but a little anarchy here and there…_I…don't…care._" Shana said clearly and sternly, making sure that her point got across. She stood up and walked downstairs as Sesshomaru continued wiping the blood off of Kay, noticing that it was drying on her skin that was so hot he could cook dinner on her body. The blood was also on the ends of her black hair, drying on the ends.

"I feel so bad for her, the way everyone treats her, I mean." Kohaku's voice chimed as he walked in the room and over to the bloody scene.

"Apparently you haven't seen the way she treats everyone around herself. It's karma." Sesshomaru said back sternly, not looking at the young demon slayer boy.

"All her life, completely ignored and disregarded, unloved by her own parents, then she was brought to you with the only relative that cared for her sealed inside of her. It's not like you or your parents wanted to deal with her." Kohaku spat calmly, but it cut the demon lord deeply. He finally looked at Kohaku, frowning.

"She was an evil child and is now an irritable person."

"When she was a child, when you were occasionally nice to her…wasn't she nice back?"

"She was bearable."

"Maybe you should've kept being nice and taught her how to earn respect."

"Why do you dare imply that I should teach her anything? She's at the age where she knows right from wrong."

"I'll stop…you win, Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku said irritably, giving Kay a sorrowful look before walking back downstairs.

Shana sat at a booth, taking in the sight of guests as they walked in, dressed up as zombies. The half demon girl smirked as one guy walked by her, chanting, "Brains!" Shana enjoyed making themes for her club, two nights a week, whoever came to the club, had to be dressed up for the theme or could not enter. It was entertaining at the very least.

"Shana!" Inuyasha shouted, running over to her.

"Oh boy," Shana exhaled.

"We've got problems!" Inuyasha said, as the music got louder. Shana frowned and sniffed the air, catching a whiff of the familiar musky scent of those damned creatures.

"Get everyone rounded up by my car, I'll be right back." Shana ordered Inuyasha, who nodded as he ran to find everyone. She ran upstairs and grabbed the medicine bag and bent down to help Sesshomaru with the bleeding Kay.

"Those things followed us." Sesshomaru said simply, tossing a bloody rag aside.

"Nah, really?" Shana asked as people in the club began screaming with terror, the smell of fear almost drowning out the creatures' disgusting scents.

"We are leaving?" Sesshomaru asked as Shana pulled out a shirt and a jacket from a pile of her clothes in the room. She threw them to Sesshomaru as he stood up, the limp Kay in his arms.

"I got what I came for, now let's go back and take care of these sons of bitches." Shana said, punching a flame at the window that overlooked the dance floor. The glass shattered, falling to the ground like tears. Shana leapt down, combat boots crushing more glass, and saw that no one had been bitten, but the creatures were snarling and drooling, eyeing Shana and Sesshomaru angrily.

"They look…vengeful." Sesshomaru said quietly as Shana held her fists up, ready to fight.

"Because they know who we are and what we've done…or what I've done at least. They know that I know what they know about themselves." Shana said back, eyeing the three creatures, seeing which would make the first move.

"Right. Where are we to go?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Specifics."

"Nope." Shana spat as one opened its mouth, firing the green substance. Shana punched a blue flame and cancelled the attack. Next she kicked one so hard it went flying backwards, falling into a table and breaking it. Shana dodged another green attack and sent another flame at a creature, nailing it in its open, drooling mouth. It fell to the floor with an ear-piercing screech.

"Oh shit, time to go." Shana said, unsheathing Daiki and transporting her and Sesshomaru to the others.

"Ok everyone, hold hands or something, we've got to get out of here!" Shana ordered loudly. Sesshomaru quickly kicked Inuyasha to make contact since his hands were full just as Daiki began glowing red.

"Shana behind you!" Kohaku shouted. The fire-bending queen turned her head just as a creature fired the green substance. Shana turned around and blocked with Daiki, simultaneously sending everyone back in time, but to different places.

Sesshomaru held onto Kay tightly when he noticed that he was in a free fall from the sky. He could fly, but where the hell was he to begin with? The demon lord landed on his feet, kneeling down and shivering.

"A mountain…she sent me to a goddamn mountain." Sesshomaru growled as the fierce, biting cold wind blew across him. He looked down and saw that Kay was still shirtless and he was clinging to the shirt and jacket that Shana tossed him before she sent him to this forsaken mountain. He quickly pulled the shirt over her head, situating her arms through the sleeves. Next he put the jacket on her, zipping it up all the way. He had seen Shana and Kay zip jackets up countless times, so it wasn't hard to figure out.

"Ungh…where the hell am I?" Kay moaned as she began regaining consciousness. Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms again, knowing that her body was still under the effects of whatever the spiky haired bitch injected her with.

"I would tell you if I knew. I just know that we're on top of a mountain." He replied as he began walking, trying to keep warm himself.

"Dude, why, why…why are there spiders following us?" Kay asked, her eyes looking behind Sesshomaru, who felt like an idiot when he turned around and asked,

"What spiders?" he said quickly.

"Those right there! What the fuck? They're dancing! Hahahaha!" Kay laughed as she rested her head against Sesshomaru's fluffy boa. The demon lord growled. Kay was higher than the sky and he was stuck with her.

"Grrrrrr…Shana, I know you do it on purpose. I'll kill her, I swear on my life." Sesshomaru said under his breath.

"Ahhhh! Look at that one! He's doing the robot! Go spider, go!" Kay giggled, pointing at a pile of snow. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Shana was going to swing for this.


	8. Chapter 8

Where We First Met

AN- All right, let me clear something up. This subject always grinds my gears because I know I'm right, but I'm arguing with people who think that they're right when they're not.

The argument is…the mystery behind Sesshomaru's stupid ass fluffy thing. It's stupid, even though I wish I had one on my bed. It looks comfy.

Anyway, here's what other people think. It's his tail. (No it's not, when he transforms, you can clearly tell that it's _not_.) It's some fashion boa thing. (Even though I call it one, I know what it really is.) Sesshomaru's father had two tails/boas and gave one away to Sesshomaru. (Uh, no. In the third movie, very fucking beginning, Sesshomaru has one when he's speaking with his father, who had both of his on himself as well.)

Well, here's what I found out, maybe some Sesshomaru fans will find it repulsive, unless they're into…oh, I don't know…PARASITES! Hahahaha, if I'm lying, then I'm crying and I haven't shed a tear. In an interview with Rumiko with some magazine, she revealed that the fluffy boa, which is _NOT_ his tail, was actually a really weak parasite demon that could be controlled by Sesshomaru, his father, his mother, etc. (Again, referring to the third movie when that one guy with the English accent in the English version stabbed Sesshomaru's fluff and it showed it bleeding.)

BOOM! I win assholes! It's definitely not his tail, bitches and bastards! It's a _worm_! Hahahahaha! Oh my God, I can't stop the joy! XDDDDD

I found this incredibly ironic, since this story deals with slightly more powerful parasite demons.

Yeah, I'm sure some of you would still bonk Sesshomaru if ever given the chance. As for me, well, lose the parasite and put a bag over his face…then we'll talk.

0000000000000000000

Sesshomaru had finally gotten off the mountain, which oddly enough, was in the western lands of feudal Japan, his home.

"Duuuuuuude, I don't know." Kay murmured as she nuzzled her face into Sesshomaru's fluff. She had fallen asleep and would occasionally wake back up, say some weird things, and then pass back out.

"Damn it, she's bleeding all over the place." Sesshomaru growled quietly, noticing the red stain on his arm and the trail of blood behind him.

'_I need to get her somewhere and clean her up before something finds us.' _He thought, looking around.

"Grrrrrr, blood…half breed blood!" A demon growled as it crawled out of the bushes.

"Of course." Sesshomaru scowled as the bear demon reared up on its hind legs, fangs bearing and paws with sharp claws at the ready.

"Give me the half breed, mutt!" The bear demon snarled, his red eyes glaring at the demon lord. Sesshomaru sighed and set Kay down and stepped over her to confront the bear demon, which growled angrily at Sesshomaru's silent challenge.

"Grrrrr, then die, you ungrateful hound!" The bear hollered, swinging his giant paw at Sesshomaru, who simply swung his arm straight up, poisonous claws hacking off the bear demon's right arm. The bear demon let out a howl of pain, only to be silenced as a green whip of energy hacked its head off. The head fell to the ground with a thud, as well as the body.

"Hmph, that was barely worth the effort." Sesshomaru murmured, turning around and picking Kay up again and returning to his travels.

"Damn her, why'd she send us back here?" Inuyasha snapped, realizing they landed back at Kaede's village.

"Who cares? I'm hungry." Kagome said back, walking back to town with Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha sighed, wondering where Kohaku, Shana, Toukai, Sesshomaru and Kay had disappeared.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking, but where are the others?" Kohaku asked Shana, who was standing on a collapsed tree trunk, sniffing the air.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Daiki got confused at what to do, so it sent us in different directions." Shana replied, looking down at Toukai, who was glaring heatedly at her.

"What?" Shana finally asked, exasperated.

"You have Kay's blood all over you! What did you do?" Toukai growled angrily.

"Saved her life. You're welcome." Shana replied uncaringly.

"Where is she?" he spat.

"With Sesshomaru, I'm assuming." Shana said, jumping down and returning to her own path.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree with Kay leaned against him, his arm wrapped across her lower back. She was so limp; he would've thought her as dead if not for her breathing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smirking as the clean air went to his lungs. The future's air was polluted and smelled pretty bad, he wondered how people lived.

"I guess that would explain her energy. She's twice as energetic back here." Sesshomaru said, looking down at her spiked black hair and brushing it out of her face. Sesshomaru then noticed all of the blood on him. His right sleeve was almost completely colored dark red, as well as some of his fluff had bloodstains. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, he had no clue that it was this bad. He quickly stood up, whisking her up in his arms bridal style before taking off running to the nearest, safest place he knew was around…his father's old western palace.

'_I haven't been inside that damned place since my father's death.' _Sesshomaru thought as he took one giant leap, instantly flying over the tops of trees, quickly landing on a branch and leaping once more.

Shana yawned as she continued walking, Daiki gripped in her right hand lazily. Toukai could smell the scent of dog demon getting stronger and he knew what was coming next.

"The western palace…it's been quite a while." Toukai chuckled with amusement. The last time he had been there, he was sealed inside of Kay. An obnoxiously confusing story for why she was in the palace in the first place.

"I'm guessing that's where he is going to be, considering Kay has probably lost a profuse amount of blood." Shana said with hinting amusement as she hacked a bush out of her way with Daiki.

"If you're trying to piss me off, mission accomplished, there's no need to push the envelope further." Toukai growled.

"Eh, it's not enough until you're red in the face with vengeful rage. I almost severed her spine." Shana continued, walking like she had not a care in the world.

"You really do scare me." Kohaku said out loud, staring at the back of Shana's spiky head. She turned and looked at him, eyes almost shinning through the sunglasses.

"Oh, I would say sorry, but I wouldn't mean it." She spoke simply, as if it were everyday conversation.

Sesshomaru landed at the front doors and kicked them open, running inside and getting ready to run up the stairs.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned!" A bunch of voices sounded as quite a few servants and maids bowed down at the sight of him. Sesshomaru almost choked.

"You're…you're still _here_?" he asked with disbelief.

"My lord, it's our duty to take care of your home, whether you're here or not." A demon man spoke, his head bowed down. He had light blue skin, pointed ears and red eyes.

"Oh, well then, carry on. Bring up some rags and other medicinal objects, I'll be in my old room." Sesshomaru ordered quickly, literally flying up the stairs and running down to his room. He slid open the door and walked in, setting Kay down on the bed, where she was starting to stir from her sleep.

"Ooh, good God, where are we now?" she groaned with worry.

"Don't talk, don't move, Hell, don't even think. Just relax." Sesshomaru suggested as he unzipped the bloody jacket and threw it on the floor. He then ripped the shirt and gently took it off of her.

"Oh man, what the hell are you doing? Get off!" Kay growled as she tried to push him off. Sesshomaru decided to humor her and let her push him, but the medicine Shana injected in her was still in full effect, so Kay could barely give any energy to lift her arm.

"Are you done?" Sesshomaru asked patiently as a servant ran in with a huge bowl of water and some rags.

"I'll kill you." Kay replied groggily as Sesshomaru and the servant double-teamed her. They turned her onto her stomach and began wiping up the blood and trying to the flow stop. Sesshomaru saw the huge gash going from her shoulder to her neck and decided to be gentle, until the servant accidentally elbowed the injury. Sesshomaru almost lashed out and killed him, but refrained from doing so when Kay didn't react.

"Kay, did you feel that?" Sesshomaru asked, pressing down on the wound with a rag and soaking up the blood.

"I can't feel shit. I'm numb all over." She replied, her words slightly muffled since she was face down on the bed. Sesshomaru nodded and took this as the perfect opportunity to get the job done without worrying about hurting her. He and the blue skinned servant finally got the blood to stop flowing and patched up the injury.

"Go grab a few robes for her, and one for me as well." Sesshomaru ordered, looking at his blood stained sleeve. He turned Kay over and looked down at her. She opened her eyes slowly and sighed.

"How did I get like this?" she asked.

"When you were bitten, the creature transferred a parasite to your shoulder. Shana cut open your shoulder, but it was no longer there, but down where your spine is. By the time she was finished, we were attacked and had to leave." Sesshomaru said, leaving quite a few details out. He took off his armor after gently laying his swords next to Kay. He then slid off the first robe with the honeycombs and flower patterns and dropped it, only to find out that his creamy white under robe was also stained red.

"I hope this medicine never wears off." Kay said.

"She said that she injected you with too much." Sesshomaru sighed, his bare torso also having some blood on it. He needed a bath.

"She claims to be a careless cunt, but sometimes, I think she does things for the better. I mean, you have to admit, there are some things she does that just scream, "I care!" Whatever, I could be crazy."

"No, I've noticed these events as well." Sesshomaru said simply as the servant returned with some robes. Sesshomaru grabbed a silky navy blue one and put it over Kay, who had fallen back asleep. He looked at his servant icily.

"I'm going to take a bath. _Nobody_ comes in here, and _she_ doesn't come out, understand?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice sending a chilly shiver down the servant's spine.

"Y…yes my lord." He stuttered as the demon lord walked by him and out of the room, sliding the door shut.

Sesshomaru strode down the corridor, smelling the warm water from a distance, frowning.

'_I forgot how well the servants are here. They already have a warm bath prepared. It's almost as if they can read my mind.' _He thought as he walked into the bathing room, where three, very beautiful demon women stood.

"My lord, would you like some special company?" A woman asked with a giggle. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Maybe they couldn't read his mind after all.

"You always ask me this, and what do I always say?" Sesshomaru said with slight annoyance.

"Maybe you've changed your mind, my lord. It's been quite a while." She replied.

"Out." Sesshomaru snipped, watching the three women file out of the bathroom quietly. He let out a quiet growl before dropping his pants and settling into the water, feeling instantly relaxed.

"Aw shit! Get away!" Kay's voice was heard as she was running down the hallway. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, cursing whatever gods were watching this with amusement. The demon lord stood out of the water, put a robe on over his soaking wet body, walked over to the door and opened it, walking into the hallway. Kay was bent over, panting and obviously upset.

"What is it now?" Sesshomaru asked with annoyance, feeling the water soak into his robe. Now he needed another one.

"I keep…I keep getting chased around by these midgets in the parking lot!" she breathed out, blood dripping to the floor.

"Damn it all, Kay! You reopened your wounds!" Sesshomaru snapped, taking her by the arm and dragging her down the hallway, leaving a trail of water and blood behind him.

"My lord, visitors!" A servant yelled, bowing at Sesshomaru.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, she has spiky black hair and,"

"I'm coming." Sesshomaru sighed, dragging Kay with him. Today was not a good day. He reached the bottom where Shana, Kohaku and Toukai stood. The other dog demon went red in the face when he saw Sesshomaru all wet, Kay looking around wide-eyed and covered in blood, and better yet, they were arm in arm.

"Be silent before you even open your mouth." Sesshomaru growled at Toukai. Kay hid behind Sesshomaru, looking over his shoulder wearily.

"Hey man, is that midget coming over here?" Kay asked with a quiver. Sesshomaru stared straightforward and did not respond whatsoever. Shana snorted loudly as she turned around to hide her joy.

"I'll have to admit, Sesshomaru, this is a nice palace." Toukai said, admiring the architecture. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as a huge explosion happened right in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes where Shana stood, lowering her hand to her side and nodding.

"Yeah, nice hole." Shana spoke with respect, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"I'm going back to my bath. Do whatever you want." Sesshomaru said, turning around and trying to pretend that she didn't just blow a hole in his palace wall.

"I will do whatever I please." Shana replied, pulling out Daiki in one hand, a blue flame in the other hand and running after the servants maliciously.

"I'm going to take care of you, sweetie." Toukai said to Kay as he lifted her in his huge arms.

"Feel my skin, I think it's moving!" she mumbled, falling back asleep. Kohaku sighed as he scratched his head and going outside to do some target practice.

Later on that night, Sesshomaru lay in bed, wide-awake as he stared at the ceiling. He tried to fall asleep, but he could not keep his eyes closed. He turned his head and stared out the window, seeing the beautiful landscape around the palace. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, more like a coma. He didn't remember it, but something did awake him. A shift in the weight of the bed and a loud sigh disturbed him.

"And you are sleeping with me why?" Sesshomaru spoke, his voice clear like he hadn't been sleeping.

"Brings back good old memories, eh, Sesshomaru?" Kay replied, completely avoiding the real reason why she crawled in bed with him.

"Answer my question and I'll gladly answer yours."

"Bastard. I don't know, this is the only bed in the palace that I know isn't dirty or has had a past…if you catch my drift." Kay replied with a laugh. Sesshomaru didn't even bother to open his eyes, knowing that he would want to kill her on sight.

"How do you know? I stayed in this room a while after you were gone."

"I'm pretty sure you told me, not too long ago, that you're a virgin."

"I'm pretty sure that you're hallucinating."

"Uh huh, whatever."

"Heh, so try not to lie, but why are you sleeping with me again?"

"To keep the bed bugs away."

"I'm sure you'll tell me in do time. Anyway, I'm going to sleep, try not to snore."

"I don't snore."

"You might as well, you breathe loud."

"You touch yourself at night."

"You stole that comeback from Shana."

"You pay too much attention to Shana in general."

"You pay too much attention to me paying attention to Shana in general."

"You like seeing sweaty, naked men."

"You like seeing me naked."

"Do not."

"Of course you do. Why else would you scream like someone was attacking you, knowing that I would jump right out of my bath to assist you? Too bad that you forgot that I had a robe with me."

"Question."

"Yes?"

"If you had no robe, would you still have come?"

"Only in your fantasies, Kay."

"I do not like seeing you naked."

"Do not lie to me."

"I will punch you in the eye."

"And then you'll strip me. Yes, yes, I know the drill."

"Shut up!"

"Forgive me, but a random thought just popped into my head."

"Keep it to yourself. I have my own random thoughts to deal with, woman."

"I am not a woman."

"No, but you sure do look like a woman."

"At least my head doesn't look like a palm tree." Sesshomaru spat. He was proud of that comeback. It even shut Kay up…for a moment.

"My head does not…holy shit! It does! Hahahahaha!" Kay laughed, enjoying the comment. Sesshomaru let out a slow exhale, he wanted her to hate the comment, not laugh with him about it.

"That was good one! Haha, good night." Kay giggled, turning away from Sesshomaru and soon falling asleep.

"Irritable woman, you haven't changed a bit." Sesshomaru growled, turning away from her also.


	9. Chapter 9

Psycho

AN- Haha, well my friends and I are so bored, that we're redoing our Myspace profiles in honor of our favorite characters, original or made up, from any story/anime/manga that we want. I'm doing mine on Shana…should be quite interesting. Hahaha! I think my other friend is doing Kay or Karasu, she's yet to decide.

00000000000

Sesshomaru growled as he stood at the side of his bed, watching Kay writhe in the most intense pain she had ever been in her entire life. She was slowly rolling back and forth on her side, tears streaming down her face, hands clenched into tight fists, teeth gritted and she was in the fetal position.

"Kay, moving will make it worse." Sesshomaru said soothingly, surprised at his own concern.

"I can't…stay still!" she cried out, tensing her body as another wave of pain shot through her body. She let out a scream of frantic terror, wondering how much longer her body would last before finally giving out. Sesshomaru frowned, he remembered Shana carrying in the bag full of the anesthetics.

"Don't you _dare_ go fucking get _her_!" Kay snapped, as if she could read his thoughts clearly.

"Why not? She can help." Sesshomaru asked.

"She's the reason why I'm in this position…gaaahhhhhh!" A feral growl escaped her lips as the crimson red demon markings slashed onto her face.

"Here I am!" Shana yelled as she walked in, needle full of medicine in hand. Kay's eyes flashed red.

"Stay…away…from me!" Kay spat threateningly.

"Or what?" Shana asked, walking over to the side of the bed, where Kay's claws slashed at her head. Shana leaned back slightly before plunging her fist into Kay's injured shoulder as the wounded half demon let out a howl of pain.

"Shana," Sesshomaru said warningly.

"Don't worry, she won't feel anything in a few seconds." Shana replied, pulling the needle out of Kay's neck. Before Sesshomaru could respond, Kay's body went limp as she fell back into a drugged, painless sleep.

"Now I can get some sleep." Shana yawned, walking out of the room coolly. Sesshomaru growled and looked at Kay, who was completely out cold, her shoulder's wound bleeding slightly, but a huge explosion called his attention to the hallway. He slid open the door, growling angrily.

"Graaaaaaahhhhhh!" a creature roared, firing the green substance from its mouth. Sesshomaru stepped back into his room to dodge it, glancing over at Kay.

"Perfect timing." He growled irritably, running over to strap on his armor. He slid his swords onto his hip, just in time as the creature broke down the door, black eyes gleaming hungrily at Sesshomaru, then it saw Kay. The creature opened its mouth, letting out the familiar, horrid screech for help.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Shana's angry voice roared as she slashed its head off from behind. She was in her pajamas, red silk pants where the bottom of the legs hit her ankles. The shirt was also red silk; short sleeved, and showed curves and muscles on her lean body.

"I'll get her, you go get everybody else." Shana said, pulling the unconscious Kay over her shoulder potato sack style. Sesshomaru always forgot how physically strong Shana was…imperceptible for most half demons. The demon lord walked out of the room, running down the hallway where he met up with Toukai and Kohaku.

"Where's my granddaughter?" Toukai barked at Sesshomaru.

"Shana has her." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh yeah! Like _that's_ fucking safe!" Toukai howled, taking off after Shana's scent.

"Why won't anybody give Shana the chance to do something potentially good? I'm growing tired of everybody cutting her down just because." Kohaku mumbled, following his demon lord without so much as a second thought. Sesshomaru thought about what the young human boy meant.

_'Shana has not been like this her entire life…she used to be nice.' _A voice echoed in his head. Shana? Nice? There's a weird dream.

"Move your ass!" Shana hollered to Sesshomaru, who snapped out of his thoughts to join the fight. Shana's sword, Daiki, began glowing a dark red before she slashed five of the creatures' heads off. She ran out the front door, only to come flying back in as a giant, tan, disfigured creature smashed through the entrance.

"There goes my palace wall." Sesshomaru moaned.

"It wasn't that great of a wall anyway." Shana groaned as she jumped back to her feet, facing the huge, snarling beast. She sheathed her sword as she inhaled deeply, thrusting her hands out, exhaling and sending out a wave of blue flames, sending the beast flying backwards and out of the palace entrance. Sesshomaru saw that Toukai had Kay cradled in his arms as he ran outside after Shana and Kohaku. Sesshomaru followed and kept an eye behind them.

"Move bitch!" Shana roared, leaping over a fallen tree, taking one of the smaller creature's heads and bashing it into the forest floor. It let out a snarl of pain before Toukai stomped its brains out.

"Do you even have a plan?" Toukai roared at Shana, who ignored him and continued running.

"Helloooooo! I'm talking to you, Shana!" Toukai continued, not knowing what rage was about to be unleashed.

"Don't make her mad! Just let her think!" Kohaku begged Toukai.

"Hah! Don't make her mad? She deserves it!" Toukai yelled as Shana stopped running, still not turning around. Kohaku looked up at Sesshomaru pleadingly.

"My lord, please, believe me, Shana isn't as evil as you think she is! Tell him to leave her alone!" Kohaku begged, getting down on his knees, bowing his head. Sesshomaru took a step back, frowning with confusion. Since when did Kohaku ever talk to Shana, let alone "see" her "nice" self?

"I cannot because I have yet to see her kindness myself." Sesshomaru spoke steadily.

"She gave Kay the medicine so she wouldn't be in pain! She's the only one trying to figure out how to stop these things! No one else is doing anything!" Kohaku hollered defiantly, standing up out of his kneeling position. Sesshomaru blinked simply, looking over at Shana, who was looking at Kohaku with her head bowed, almost as if she were being scolded.

"She's only doing it because she's bored!" Toukai stated.

"No she's not!" Kohaku shouted.

"Kohaku," Shana said, waiting for the boy to look at her before continuing.

"Shana, show them! Show them that you're…not like this all the time!" Kohaku begged. Shana stared silently at him, almost as if she were thinking about it.

"It's alright. Calm down." Shana said sternly, taking her broken sunglasses from her face. She had a small cut on the temple of her head, but had no other injuries. Sesshomaru could see the still healing scars from ripping the three parasites from her body.

"Let's just get somewhere safe. Kay is in no condition to travel like this." Toukai growled, walking away. Shana waited for everyone to follow him before following behind them. Sesshomaru would occasionally look back at her, catching her irritated curses under her breath.

"Oh, here we go. It's about to storm anyway." Toukai said, finally breaking the tense silence. He walked inside the abandoned hut, setting Kay down on the floor gently, brushing the hair out of her face. Everyone else settled down on opposite walls of the hut, Shana finding the darkest corner and sitting back, staring at the floor. There was never a time like this that Sesshomaru wished he were a mind reader.

_'What's on your mind, Shana? What's gotten under your skin this time?' _Sesshomaru thought.

"Stop staring at me." Shana's cold voice shot from the dark corner. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"What is your problem?" Sesshomaru asked, wondering if she would answer him directly.

"The problem is that you touch yourself at night." Shana spat. Sesshomaru growled. No straightforward answers from her today.

"Shana, show them." Kohaku moaned.

"Show them what, my weak, poor, defenseless, human self? Why should I? No one cares how nice or nasty I am! I am, always have been and always will be, a filthy half-breed! No one cares about half-breeds! No matter what, we're dirt to both humans and demons! FUCK BEING NICE!" Shana roared, flames of rage starting up in her clenched fists as she exhaled fire and smoke.

"So, you let others get the best of you? That doesn't sound like you at all." Sesshomaru said. Shana's enraged stare focused upon him intensely.

"And you…I really despise you. You are living proof that full-fledged demons are just as bad as filthy half demons! And my mom is proof that full-fledged humans are dirty, just like half demons!"

"You despise me, do you?"

"No…I _envy_ you." Shana replied, returning to her dark corner, flames dying out.

"You should be proud of your heritage, no matter what it may be." Sesshomaru said to her. She opened her golden eyes, an unusual expression popped up on her face…sadness.

"Easy for you to say, Full-Fledged." She replied just as icily as she would any other day. Maybe that's why she wore sunglasses, to hide her expressions.

"You are nothing but an enraged half demon. You are not cold, you are not careless, and you are just trying to prove that you're something you're not." Sesshomaru pressed on.

"Whatever you say." Shana replied, her regular disposition returning. Sesshomaru frowned. He almost had her.

"Let's just not talk about it." Toukai suggested.

"Yawn." Shana bit out, closing her eyes.

"No, I'm getting to the bottom of this. Shana, show me who you _really_ are." Sesshomaru spoke gently. Shana stood up and walked to the center of the room, hands clenched in fists at her side. She walked outside and disappeared without a trace.

"I'm not through." Sesshomaru growled, going outside.

"I hope she kicks his ass." Toukai mumbled under his breath as he watched Sesshomaru disappear after Shana.

_'She won't do anything. I know it.' _Kohaku thought with a frown.

Sesshomaru growled as the rain began pounding the ground, quickly washing away Shana's scent. He wasn't through talking with her yet. He had sensed it, when Kohaku told her to show her true self, Sesshomaru sensed that sickening, sarcastic, murderous aura dissipate from her, but now the storm was over him, washing away any trace of her.

"Damn it, I just want to talk!" Sesshomaru shouted, almost surprising himself. Since when did he ever want to talk? He sighed and continued walking anyway; thinking about what he would say when he would finally find the bitch. Sesshomaru was so busy not paying attention that he walked into a clearing where Shana was standing, staring straight up into the sky. Sesshomaru went to open his mouth, but he stopped, eyes widening at what he was seeing. Tears.

"Shana," Sesshomaru said. The half demon's head snapped in his direction, eyes locking with his.

"What?" she asked.

"You're…crying?"

"No dipshit, I'm not. I was looking up and it was raining on my face." She replied grouchily.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, pretty fucking sure."

"Here, let's get out of the rain." Sesshomaru suggested, grabbing her arm and pulling her away. He soon found a small cave, big enough for four people and walked inside, pulling Shana with him.

"Heh, you're soaked." Sesshomaru pointed out slyly. He didn't need light to be able to see her face. He could predict what face she was making now.

"Naw…really?" Shana asked with voice drenched in sarcasm.

"I was just pointing it out because you're wearing paper thin clothes."

"Thanks for the newsflash, Sesshomaru. Oh hey, you forgot to tell me that it's raining profusely outside."

"It's raining outside."

"Your job is now completed. Go away."

"Why? So you can cry without a shoulder to lean on?"

"Why the hell are you mocking me? Get the fuck away!"

"It's not so much fun on the other side, now is it?"

"Shut up! When the rare moment comes when I walk away from a fight, let me walk away!"

"So you can cry?"

"Fuck you!" Shana growled, shoving Sesshomaru backwards, towards the entrance of the cave. The demon lord glared angrily at Shana, who was without a doubt, glaring right back at him.

"Look, I didn't find you to fight you. I only wish to ask you why you think that Kohaku thinks that there is some pure side to your personality?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"The kid is a dreamer, I really don't know where he's getting this inference from." Shana snapped back, eyes locked on Sesshomaru, who had his eyebrow cocked.

"I've known Kohaku for a long while now, and he has these strange spiritual abilities, that I'm sure you know about. He can see through people, see the real person inside, and Shana, he sees right through you, too. It's taken me quite a while, but I can see it as well." Sesshomaru spoke quietly, but loud enough for Shana to hear. She said nothing back. She just clenched her fists and jaw, staring intensely at Sesshomaru.

"So, why would someone so kind want to be so cold?"

"Stop talking to me."

"I will, once I get my answer."

"I don't want to talk. It's all a bunch of lies."

"You would know about lies, wouldn't you? I knew there was something not right about who you said you were. You show an undying affection for animals, but feel nothing for people who have been your friends for years? Heh, really?"

"Stop…talking."

"Does is hurt? Or does is infuriate you?"

"Shut up." Her voice was calm, meaning she was the complete opposite on the inside. Sesshomaru scowled, he was getting nowhere with her. Time to crank it up. Sesshomaru pretended to be cold, shivering slightly as he cursed under his breath. He went to wring out a sleeve, but a heat blast completely dried him off. He heard Shana exhale as she dried herself off as well, falling to her knees immediately afterwards.

"Shana?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm just tired…don't worry." She replied quietly. Sesshomaru sat down against the wall of the cave and pulled her next to him. It was her turn to use him as a pillow, he thought.

"What're you d…I don't need help." She said without coldness in her voice.

"I don't believe I care."

"Let go."

"Are you ordering me around?"

"Stop it!" Shana snapped, quickly standing up, the lightning outside flashing with her rage. Sesshomaru looked up, almost amused. He almost had her.

"Do you ever let your guard down?" he asked curiously.

"The last time I did, I was almost killed."

"I won't lay a hand upon you."

"I don't trust you."

"Why not?"

"Don't take it personally, I don't trust anyone."

"One lie after another."

"Why do you care what my personality is?"

"I'm curious to see why a nice person would want to be so hard headed."

"I'm not nice!"

"No, you are, you are just inconspicuous about it."

"Accidental niceness."

"No, no, you're the genius. You plan it all out, 200 hundred steps ahead of everyone else."

"No I don't."

"Don't lie. You're nice."

"No, I'm not."

"You've helped me with issues,"

"Stop."

"You've saved Kay,"

"I'm not nice."

"You're saving my lands,"

"Goddamn it."

"What?"

"Just stop…please. I'm too tired."

"Did you just beg me?"

"Yes! Please, just shut up!" she growled irritably. Sesshomaru frowned, finally seeing just how fatigued she was. She could barely hold her head up.

"Have you not been sleeping?" he asked.

"No! That's all I want. Just some sleep."

"Then sleep against me."

"You know I,"

"I won't tell anyone." Sesshomaru interrupted. Shana stared at the soft fluff on his shoulder and sighed. It looked mighty comfortable. She sat next to him silently and leaned her head on the soft fluff, instantly falling asleep.

Sesshomaru felt the dead weight hit him suddenly as he heard her quiet breathing sound.

_'She must've been insanely tired.'_ He thought as he yawned quietly. He was tired too.

_'Shana went from nice to cold, and now, I'm doing the complete opposite. What a bother.' _Was his last thought as he drifted into a deep sleep, the rain crashing down outside.


	10. Chapter 10

The Original Fire Bender

Shana felt her inner flame flare, meaning that the sun was at its highest peak. Shana groaned as she turned over. Midday already.

"Good afternoon, half-breed." A smooth voice spoke. Shana didn't open her eyes to respond.

"Go play with yourself, prick." She replied bitterly, still wanting very much to sleep undisturbed.

"Still pretending to be horrible, are we?"

"Look, I'm still too tired to fight, but if you want to push your luck, by all means, keep talking."

"I'll give you one more hour, then we're going back."

"That's fine." Shana yawned, falling back into her slumber. Sesshomaru looked down at his companion, studying her intensely. His eyes traced over every detail upon her flawless face, the muscles that showed through her thin clothing, her spiked hair and then they stopped at her opened golden eyes.

"Do you think that you're funny?" she asked through gritted teeth. Sesshomaru blinked, looking away with a smirk.

"Slightly." He replied smugly.

"Why are you always staring at me? God, you basically eye fucking me! If you have something to say, say it!" she snapped irritably, sitting up quickly. Sesshomaru looked back at her, staring intensely.

"You know, you're so interesting in your own way. I always see you, but I never look at you."

"Sounds like a love poem, get to your point."

"If there were another one of me, I would stare at me. Perfection interests me."

"You are out of your mind." Shana said calmly, eyes showing slight fear.

"Am I really?"

"Yeah, you are."

Kay slowly sat up, rubbing her head gently. It was pounding relentlessly, as was her heart, which was working hard pumping the small amount of blood she had left. She saw her grandfather passed out, as was Kohaku, but no Sesshomaru or Shana.

"Big fucking surprise." Kay mumbled as she stood up to go outside. She found a small pond and jumped in to clean herself off. She stayed submerged under the water for a few seconds, feeling the cool water soothe her headache away. She surfaced and took a deep breath, catching Sesshomaru and Shana's scents. Kay swam behind a half submerged boulder and lowered herself in the water to where only her nose up was out of the water.

"I'm tired! Leave me alone!" Shana snapped.

"Not until you show me your true self." Sesshomaru replied, grabbing Shana by the arm and pressing her against a tree. Kay felt her eyebrows rise. What was going on here? Shana didn't even try to throw the demon lord off of her. She just stayed against the tree, glaring back at him intensely.

"Let go of me before something bad happens." Shana threatened calmly. Sesshomaru released her and stepped back, his head turning to the side.

"Kay, I know you're watching." He spoke softly. Kay rolled her eyes as she stood up, walking out of the water. Her eyes met Shana's, who seemed uninterested in Kay's appearance. Kay exhaled, drying herself off completely. Shana was walking back to the hut, but she stopped and whispered something. Daiki flashed into her hand and she disappeared, only to return full clothed in black jeans, black Metallica shirt, combat boots, studded belt and studded wrist bands. She slipped Daiki into her belt and threw Kay a new shirt.

"Thanks." Kay chirped, taking off the robe and putting on the black Pantera shirt, smoothing it out against her stomach. She looked up in time to see Shana's fist jab out, a bluish flame firing at Sesshomaru, who barely dodged in time. The flame hit the ground, leaving a burned area on the ground. Sesshomaru landed on a low tree branch, looking down at Shana calmly, who was glaring back up.

"So violent." Sesshomaru said.

"Dude, you do not know the meaning of violence." Kay yawned loudly as she reached for the sky to stretch her arms. She kept stretching until she felt a satisfying pop in her back, smiling with pleasure as she lowered her arms.

"Aren't you curious about her nice side?" Sesshomaru asked Kay, who looked at Shana with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't give a damn." Kay admitted shamelessly while shrugging. Sesshomaru saw Shana smirk before she turned around to walk away.

"Morning Shana." Kohaku said as he ran up to her. Shana pat his head as she walked by him.

"Morning." She replied, striding past Toukai, who smiled at Kay.

_'Something is calling to me and Kay…I know you sense it too.' _Shana thought, looking back at Kay, who caught her glance and nodded slightly. Shana began walking, Kay right beside her.

Shana and Kay sped up their pace, almost breaking out into a run, following their senses to whatever was calling them. At first it was slight, but now it was like they both had a rope tied to them and was pulling them.

"Kay, Shana, where are you going?" Toukai called out.

"Just follow!" Kay barked irritably, matching each step with Shana's. Shana kept running, but her nose caught the scent of wind and she grabbed Kay, leaping into the air just as a roaring wave of energy passed by beneath them, tearing up the earth. Both half demons landed on the ground, glaring at Inuyasha, who aimed his blade at them.

"Damn, your nose is just as good as Sesshomaru's!" he snarled, glancing at his said brother. Shana grew instantly angry, flames spitting from her hands.

"Don't compare me to that lame excuse of a demon dog!" Shana roared, firing flames at Inuyasha, who swiped them away with Tetsusaiga, but he was hit with a bolt of lightning. Shana lowered her hand and huffed.

"Nice shot." Kay laughed.

"Eh, I try." Shana replied, hand flying up to catch a sacred arrow before it struck her in the head. Shana melted it and sighed heavily before continuing her travels.

Shana noticed that the terrain was becoming rockier and steeper, indicating mountains were near. She blinked before continuing on, smelling Inuyasha and Kagome following quietly. She also heard Kirara mewing happily as Kohaku held her.

"Shana, where are you leading us?" Toukai asked, breaking the silence.

"Be silent and let her do whatever." Sesshomaru ordered him sternly.

"You'd better watch who you order around, boy." Toukai growled threateningly.

"Both of you ladies need to calm down." Kay sighed.

"Well, well, well." Shana said, climbing up to the entrance of a cave. Kay leapt up with her and frowned.

"No way." Kay gasped, seeing the insignia carved on the ground. It was a three-pronged flame, the Fire Nation symbol. Shana walked inside the cave, the pull getting stronger. Kay followed, hearing the others close behind her. Inside the cave, there was a huge flame. Shana was reading an inscription on the wall, concentrating on it. She sighed and skillfully waved her hand, grasping some of the flame in her palm.

"Should we be doing this?" Kay asked, pulling some of the flame into her own hands.

"I don't know." Shana said back, holding the flame up so she could see. There was another opening to the side.

"What are you two doing?" Kagome asked. Both fire benders ignored her, walking into the opening. They continued walking down a long staircase, smelling soot, burning rock and magma.

"A volcano." Sesshomaru whispered to himself. He saw the two flames ahead of him dart off the stairs and to another opening.

"Aw shit." Kay moaned.

"Oh boy." Shana sighed as she read over the inscription. They both looked at each other unsurely, looking like they had just got some bad news.

"He is not going to be happy to see us." Kay mumbled.

"No joke." Shana agreed with a laugh.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your mom." Shana snapped back, looking out into the dark opening. Sesshomaru frown slightly. Immense heat was coming from the opening and it smelled like melted fire and ash.

"Shana, where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"To Hell." Shana replied, still scanning the inscription.

"She's not messing around." Kay added with a sigh.

"Well, what do you want us to do?" Kagome whined.

"I want _you_ to sit back, buckle up and shut up." Shana growled with irritation.

"What?" Kay asked her.

"We have to keep these flames alive while fighting whatever the hell is down there." Shana explained while walking through the opening. Kay held the flame with both hands as she followed the prodigy half demon, leaving everyone else, literally, in the dark.

"I suppose we should follow and make sure Kay doesn't hurt herself…or Shana hurt anyone important." Toukai said with a loud exhale. Sesshomaru smirked at the comment.

Shana stepped out into a lit up cavern. It was huge, considering they were underneath a mountain, or a dormant volcano nonetheless. A vast ocean of magma spurted and bubbled around small islands of rock that had yet to be melted. A narrow path led to the other side of the lake of magma, showing a dark room with a flash of gleaming yellow eyes. Shana frowned as she heard the others approaching.

"Uh oh." Kay whispered as a small tremor shook through the cavern.

"Aw…damn it!" Shana whined as three serpent-like creatures rose from the molten magma. They were made of rock, the outlines of their scales were filled with lava, and their manes were a brilliant fire. The three of them hissed while glaring at Shana and Kay, who held fast to their flames.

"Fuck!" They both shouted angrily, dodging the spurt of fire the three serpents spat out at them. Shana landed on a small island and held her flame in her right hand while raising her left one in the air. Immediately following her arm movement, a wall of lava rose up and with a simple exhale, the wall hardened into pure rock to shield Shana from a fiery blast.

"Oh crap!" Kay squealed as she dodged a tail, jumping from one island to an even smaller island, almost losing her balance.

"Kay, behind you!" Sesshomaru called out, Bakusaiga at the ready.

"Stay out of it, white boy!" Shana snarled, flinging her arm up, three spikes of lava shot up and hardened, slamming into the face of one serpent.

"You dare order me around?" Sesshomaru growled back at her.

"If you interfere, then you will cause us both to fail the test! Sit back and shut up!" Shana barked, firing a blue flame to cancel out another fire blast.

"How the hell can we beat these things? They're impervious to fire!" Kay yelled, almost losing her flame as she leapt back onto the path.

"Bending the lava is a huge help, dumb ass!" Shana called out, hardening a tower of lava around one serpent's neck, leaping away to take care of the others. Sesshomaru looked at Kay, who was staring down, blushing slightly.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked softly. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I…I never learned how to bend lava…why can't she understand that I'm not as good as her?" Kay said, her voice full of hurt. Sesshomaru looked up at Shana, who was flipping in the air, her flame dancing in her hand with excitement as she shot a lightning bolt, blasting the head of one serpent off. Its body fell into the magma, causing a tidal wave of lava.

"KAY!" Shana roared.

"I don't know how!" Kay shouted back. Shana let out a groan as she held her hands out, slowing the magma down a bit.

"Well, now is the time to fucking learn! It's just like water bending! Inhale when you grasp control, exhale to move it or harden it!" Shana shouted. Kay held her hand out and focused before exhaling, hardening the whole wave, turning it into a rocky wall. Shana leapt onto the narrow path and shook her head.

"It's a start, I guess." Shana groaned.

"GROOOOOWWWWRRRRRRRR!" A loud roar sounded as a huge object flew out of the end of the path.

"Oh my…it's a dragon!" Kay yelled. Indeed it was a dragon. A huge, serpent-like red dragon roared once more as it flew to Shana and Kay, its huge wings causing a gust to stir up inside the magma chamber. It started circling the two fire benders, causing a small tornado to extinguish their flames. Shana frowned.

_'Shana, daughter of both demon and fire, you are my proudest student, but also, you are the most arrogant…will you accept my terms in forgiveness for making fire bending look like nothing but destruction?' _A voice echoed angrily in her head.

"Depends on who's asking and what the hell those terms are." Shana growled back.

_'You have feelings, but you shade them, like you do your eyes with those contraptions, but like those contraptions, it does not make your eyes nonexistent, but only hidden. Your anger and uncaring attitude causes your fire to be blue and cold looking. My terms are for you to change and stop this foolish charade of being something you're not.' _

"Fuck you." Shana replied as the dragon landed in front of her, its gleaming yellow eyes focusing on her golden ones.

_'Do you not heed my warning?'_

"Go suck a dick." Shana growled irritably.

_'I see. Kay, I shall teach you the ultimate fire bending technique, and Shana, don't think that I'm through with you yet.' _

"I'm so scared." Shana said with a yawn.

"Yes!" Kay cheered as the dragon moved to make eye contact with her. He snaked in between the two half demons, separating Shana away from everyone else.

_'Close your eyes, Kay.'_

"Alright, but just don't touch me in awkward places." Kay warned as she closed her eyes. Immediately she saw images of a group of fire benders, practicing a complicated technique that required both footwork and handwork.

"Oh wow, I hope I can remember this." Kay whined.

_'It is a part of your memory that will be as clear as day itself. Now, Shana, your punishment.' _

"Yawn." Shana growled as the dragon glared at her, a growl escaping his throat.

_'I'm about to teach you a lesson that you should've learn so many years ago.' _And with that, he opened his long snout and exhaled differently colored flames. Shana stood still while looking around as the flames twirled into a tornado of colors. Greens, reds, yellows, blues and purples surrounded her.

_'What will you say when you no longer know how to smart off? How will you act when you no longer know how to lash out violently? When will you realize that your human side is just as strong as your demon side? The answers all lie within you, and you are no longer the vicious fire queen, but a shy, kind and warm fireplace inside a house during the winter.'_

"That's fine, I don't care." Shana replied as she felt herself being lifted into the air, gleaming yellow eyes casting their spell upon her.

The flames disappeared as the dragon flew back into its cavern, leaving Kay one last piece of advice.

_'Once you learn how to do the Dancing Dragon, those deformed creatures will stand no chance against you.' _

"Bad ass." Kay said, as she replayed the images in her head, over and over again. She opened her eyes and looked over at Shana, who was sitting down, her legs outstretched as she stared at her hands, looking at them like they weren't hers. Kay saw Sesshomaru approaching her and she smiled widely.

"I learned this new,"

"Shana, are you alright?" Sesshomaru said, brushing past Kay like she was just a tree in his way. He bent down and took Shana's wrists into his hands.

"Shana?" he asked uncertainly. There was definitely something wrong. Her aura was no longer cold, but it was warm and lively. She looked at him nervously, not saying a word.

"You do know who I am, don't you?" He asked, seeing as she looked utterly confused about what was happening. Shana swallowed hard before nodding slightly. Sesshomaru sighed as he stood up, pulling the reluctant Shana with him. She stumbled on her feet a bit, frowning as she got her footing.

_'I guess my new, deformed creature bastard killing move is unimportant. Fuck this shit.' _Kay thought bitterly as she stared at the two. Sesshomaru's hands grasped onto Shana's shaky wrists as she glanced over at Kay, who glared back. Shana's eyebrows raised slightly, her eyes filled with fear, but she kept her mouth tightly closed. Sesshomaru glowered, following Shana's gaze over to Kay.

"Something's wrong." Sesshomaru said to Kay, who melted her glare to a slight scowl as she shrugged slightly.

"Not my problem." Kay responded uncaringly as she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru felt a slight panic rise in his chest when he heard a whimper come from Shana. He turned back to her in time to watch her plow herself into his chest, hiding from the world.

"Time to get out of this bitch!" Toukai called out as another tremor rocked the chamber. Sesshomaru groaned as he picked up the immobilized Shana, flying out of the cavern, Kay following behind him contemptuously. She kept her glare at the spiky haired half demon as they ran up the steps and out of the mountain.

_'Heh, karma is a bitch, isn't it Shana? But I haven't even had my fun yet, you cunt. It's my turn to school you.' _Kay thought cynically as she replayed the images of the Dancing Dragon in her head. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Truth Behind The Shades

AN- Well, here you go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Shana sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and nothing but her eyes staring out, filled with confusion. She felt out of place, out of line, out of reality, like God was playing some cruel trick on her.

_'I deserve it.' _Shana thought, remembering how she was only a day ago and how she was at the moment. There was a huge distance between the Shana of yesterday and the Shana of today. She felt like a completely different person. She saw Kay off in the distance, taking long strides as she swung her arms into position, but every time she fired a flame, it backfired. Shana frowned. She knew what Kay was doing wrong, but she wouldn't dare open her mouth to her, not at her most vulnerable moment.

"Here," a voice said smoothly as Shana felt something cold and slightly wet brush her arm. Shana didn't move, but she saw a can of Mountain Dew in the corner of her eye. Shana grasped it and opened it, not making eye contact with Sesshomaru. She wondered where the hell he got the drink, but Shana, for once, felt fearful to say anything to the demon lord.

"You know, you don't have to refrain from talking to me. Unlike Kay, I do not lash out senselessly and without thought." Sesshomaru continued, sitting next to Shana and watching Kay practice as well. Shana took a drink and exhaled, still not saying anything.

"I won't bite…too hard." Sesshomaru pushed, wanting to get any kind of reaction from her. He saw her eyebrows furrow as she took another drink, keeping silent still.

"What? No snarky comeback?" he asked with slight surprise. Shana felt a jolt in her heart. Was this really what everyone expected from her? Was she really _that_ bad? She took another drink, finding it awfully hard to swallow this time around. Then, she felt something wet trail down her face. A tear.

"Hm? Are you…are you _crying_?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice raising. Shana's first thought was "Set him ablaze" but just as the thought crossed her mind, a sharp pain jolted throughout her entire body, ceasing all movement.

"Shana? Crying? Bull_shit_!" Kay called out, almost sounding amused and surprised at the same time as she started running towards Shana and Sesshomaru. Again, "Kill them! Burn them! Do something!" ran through Shana's mind, but that intensified the pain ten fold, causing her to fall over in pain, cringing as she felt her blood boil.

"Whoa, either she's pissed or really pissed." Kay pointed out as she watched Shana writhe on the ground in front of her. Sesshomaru frowned and knew right then and there that something was terribly wrong.

It got to the point where Shana couldn't think at all. Her thoughts of violence dissipated and were replaced with pain and nothingness. She laid on her back, panting as more tears streamed down her face, the sting slowly throbbing away. At first, Shana thought she was alone, but then she remembered that Sesshomaru had been right next to her, and his voice was the first she heard.

"Shana, if you don't talk, then I can't help." He growled.

"Yeah, get your ass up and say something!" Kay snapped, obviously angry that her practice was interrupted.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Shana replied, flinching as she heard the tenderness in her voice. Sesshomaru blinked, also noticing the softness, but he reached down and grabbed Shana's hands, yanking her up quickly.

"I'm not laughing." He snapped, pulling her back when she tried to get away. Kay rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh my God, you two look like an arguing couple. I'm going over here so I can barf." She snipped grouchily, walking back over to the clearing where she was practicing her new move. Sesshomaru glared daggers after her, but said nothing as he let go of Shana, who was now able to stand on her own.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's going on or am I going to have to use my own methods to find out? Which will it be?" he asked, crossing his arms and staring icily at Shana, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, worry and thought written all over her face. Shana decided to keep her mouth shut, feeling sleepiness wash over her. Sesshomaru noticed the instant tiredness and he sighed with touchiness.

"I suppose it's going to be my way, no? Well, a bit of advice to you, don't go to sleep, I'll be tempted to find out for myself when you're less stubborn." He growled. Shana felt fear rise up, thinking that he was going to rape her or some crazy shit like that.

"Nothing like that." Sesshomaru spat quickly as he walked away.

Later on, as the sun hid behind the horizon, Shana lost the battle with her drowsiness. She felt her head hit the soft grass with a thud as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru walked up coolly, smirking as he looked down on her. She lasted a long time, but he knew she wouldn't make it through the night. He bent down and gently picked her up bridal style, glaring as Kay walked up to him.

"You know," she began.

"Shh." Sesshomaru interrupted as he began walking away. He had left earlier to set up an appointment with an old friend of his father's. She was an old, irritable demon witch, but she agreed to help Sesshomaru nonetheless. He heard Kay following behind him, her skeptical eyes bearing down on his back, but he did not care.

The full moon was high in the sky, the stars lit beautifully as well. Sesshomaru began walking up a hill, avoiding trees and bushes on his way up. Kay had her arms crossed as she followed, looking around curiously. The hill turned into a plateau, with a steep cliff rising behind it. A hollowed out cave in the wall was visible, with a lit torch on either side of the entrance. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at Kay.

"You will keep quiet and do not speak unless spoken to. And if the occasion comes for you to speak, you will refer to her as Lady Majo and speak respectably, understood?" he asked with tension in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah." Kay replied uninterestingly.

"Kay," Sesshomaru began warningly.

"Heard ya." Kay snapped. Sesshomaru growled slightly, but he walked into the cave anyway. It was dimly lit, few torches leading the way down the long tunnel. Kay saw the exit, which turned out to be a cavern with the roof of the cave open to the sky and the moon shone brightly on the small pond with a waterfall pouring into it. Sesshomaru nodded over to the other side of the pond where a small hut stood, and sitting out front, chantingly lowly as she threw a glittery powder into the air, was a very old looking woman. Her hair was long and gray, but pulled into a tight, neat braid that rested behind her. Her face was tan and wrinkled, her gray, slit eyes glancing over at Sesshomaru.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, you've arrived." She said without much interest as she stood up, grasping onto a wooden staff, brushing off her purple robes gently.

"I said I was coming back." He replied, walking over to her. Kay huffed and stayed behind him.

"Hm, and what have you brought me this time I wonder? Oh, a girl, why thank you, but I prefer young men." The old woman said with a malicious smirk.

"Majo, I have no patience to fool around. I want you to inspect this girl and see what is the matter." Sesshomaru growled. Majo gripped her staff tighter as she exhaled, walking up the steps and into her hut.

"Bring her in and I'll see what I can do." She called back with a yawn. Sesshomaru walked in with Kay right behind him. The hut was more spacious than it looked from outside. Bottles, pots and scrolls lined every inch of every wall as a small fire was lit in the middle of the floor. Majo pointed to a mat with a long, gnarled finger as she scanned a shelf for something.

"Lay her there," she said lazily as her other hand grabbed a bottle full of a green powder.

"What are you going to do to her?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"You, half-demon, take that huge pot outside and fill it to the top with water, then bring it back inside." Majo continued, ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Ugh, really?" Kau mumbled as she picked up the clay pot, which weighed nothing…for now. Sesshomaru settled himself next to Shana, who was still in a deep slumber.

"Hm, lethargic, complete personality change and waves of pain throughout the body, you say? Sounds like the work of dragons to me." Majo chirped as she sprinkled some green powder over Shana, who continued sleeping.

"It was a dragon…the original fire bender, from what Kay told me." Sesshomaru explained. Majo whipped around quickly to face him.

"_You lie_! Agni did this?" she asked with utter shock, her wrinkled face pulled into a wide-eyed stare.

"Yes, Agni did this! Please tell me you're not going to fix her, I hate this bitch." Kay snarled as she carried in the heavy pot of water.

"Set it down here, and no, I'm not sure that I can fix her." Majo said, pointing to a spot next to Shana. Kay set it down and exhaled.

"You told me that you would help her." Sesshomaru growled at the old witch.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I grow tired of your impatience and ignorance. I said I would have a look at her, I never said I could help her." Majo corrected sternly. Kay frowned. She acted like his grandmother.

"I grow tired of your talking, you old hag. Do your job." Sesshomaru ordered icily. Majo rolled her eyes before replying.

"Undress her." Majo demanded as she sprinkled some powder into the pot of water. Sesshomaru and Kay glanced at one another cautiously, wondering whom she was talking to. Majo looked at them and smirked, deciding to play a game of her own.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're the one who orders this to be done, you must undress her. The gods demand your cooperation if they are to assist me in helping this young woman of yours." Majo said, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eye.

"You go too far, witch." He growled angrily. Kay muffled a giggle as her golden eyes showed great amusement.

"Ah, horseshit! I do not make the rules! Undress her, you ungrateful dog! The only reason I am helping you is because your father was such a loyal friend of mine! It's hard to believe that you, the unappreciative mutt of a lord, are his son! You must be one hell of a swimmer! Do you have any clue how hard this is?" Majo scolded, knowing that Sesshomaru would have to undress Shana now. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, saying nothing as he slowly pulled Shana's shirt off. Kay giggled profusely. He looked like a little kid being scolded by his mother to pick up his room.

"Completely naked?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight whine. Majo looked up from her scroll, frowning slightly.

"No! What do you think this is? A whorehouse? Do you have no common sense? I said undress her, not get her naked!" Majo scolded once more as Kay's giggles turned into a silent fit of laughter.

"Silence yourself." He snarled at Kay, who replied with more laughter. Majo chanted some more as she poured a clear liquid into the pot.

"Oh my," she gasped as Shana's body reacted immediately. Curling, glowing, red tattoos immediately burned into her skin, all up and down her body. They looked like the back of a dragon, snaking and curling with spikes running up them as well. The designs curved up her neck and wrapped behind her ears. More designs burned from the corners of her mouth and her eyes.

"Whoa…pretty." Kay said mindlessly.

"What are these?" Sesshomaru asked, tracing the markings on her neck with his claw.

"The dragon's curse. It seems he has sealed the origin of her violence and arrogance…look for yourself." Majo said, pointing to the surface of the water in the pot. Sesshomaru and Kay stood up, leaning over to look. The water rippled and showed Demon Shana, restrained by chains and in a deep sleep. The chains wrapped around her arms, legs, body, everything, and they came from all directions as she was stuck in the dark nothingness of her own mind.

"Imperceptible." Sesshomaru said with shock.

"How? Isn't Demon Shana, well, a part of Shana's soul?" Kay asked.

"Yes, but dragons are heavenly, mystical creatures. They can seal away one's soul entirely, or only the part they desire to be hidden. Now, only her human soul remains unbound." Majo explained.

"And the markings, they are the seal?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the still active tattoos as they glowed an angry red.

"No, they are the punishment. Any violent, murderous thoughts will result in irresistible and restraining pain. It keeps the demon at bay, but also immobilizes her." Majo said.

"And we cannot break this?" Sesshomaru continued.

"Only the dragon can."

"Psh, good." Kay murmured.

"I can give her this, but it will make the pain bearable, not much else I can do." Majo sighed, giving a necklace to Sesshomaru. It had fang-like beads every five beads; all the others were a navy blue color. It looked a hell of a lot like Inuyasha's necklace. He sighed and sat down.

"You can stay here for the night. I don't mind." Majo said, walking outside. Sesshomaru fell back on his back, staring up. His lands were infested, Kay was pissed at him and the only person able to help was completely sealed away and broken by her fire-bending ancestor. Things were looking shitty.


	12. Chapter 12

Her True Self Is More Insane

Sesshomaru felt himself slowly coming back to consciousness. He really hadn't meant to fall asleep at Majo's place, considering the old hag drove him insane, but he was more tired than he had thought. He nuzzled his head on his fluff, trying to coax himself to go back to sleep, but to no avail when he heard Kay outside.

"Oh my God, just fucking hit me or something! Cuss at me! Threaten me! Do something violent!" Kay hollered with irritation.

"I don't want to." Shana's calm reply was heard. Her voice was soft and filled with purity, almost making Sesshomaru's ears burn. She was never this nice. The demon lord sat up, staring at the door.

"You seem distraught, my lord. Is something the matter?" Majo asked from the corner of the room. She was looking over a scroll lightly.

"N…no. Not at all." Sesshomaru replied, knowing that his voice showed the complete opposite.

"Would you rather her be vicious? My advice to you is to enjoy this while you can. I can tell, that girl, she is a prodigy in every sense of the word, she will find a way to break the curse. Her demon is strong, and even stronger willed, it will do anything to be set free again, even if that means playing along with the dragon's request." Majo said with a sigh. Sesshomaru blinked as he stood up, leaving his fluff on the floor of the hut.

"Heh, I don't enjoy her company whatsoever, regardless of how her personality is." Sesshomaru shot as he walked outside. He saw Shana meditating in the grass and better yet, she had three butterflies just floating around her. He immediately felt his face drip off his head. It was so…peaceful looking.

"Jesus-looking bitch, isn't she?" Kay asked with venom in her voice.

"I don't know what you mean." Sesshomaru growled as he walked up to Shana, intent on making her go back to normal…or what was normally expected from her. The demon lord reached down and grabbed Shana by her shirt, hoisting her in the air, but Sesshomaru was easily failed as both of her hands flew out, jabbing him in both shoulders. The demon lord felt his arms go limp as she landed on her feet and backed away, observing her work. Sesshomaru tried to move his arms, but they wouldn't move at all, limp to his side.

"Grrrrr," Sesshomaru moaned.

"Hey, I thought she wasn't supposed to be able to be violent!" Kay hollered.

"She wasn't violent, it was self defense. Lord Sesshomaru was threatening her well being and she only disabled his arms temporarily, she didn't kill the fool." Majo explained as she stood next to the small pond, sprinkling a red powder into the water.

"Majo, it would be wise of you to silence your mouth." Sesshomaru said icily.

"Or what? You'll spin around and try to slap me with your flapping arms? Hahaha, good one, my lord!" Majo chuckled happily as she continued with her spells.

"I'm sorry, you just startled me is all. Here," Shana said kindly as she walked up to Sesshomaru, placing her hands on his shoulders, squeezing them lightly and allowing the energy to flow back into his arms. The demon lord immediately grabbed both of Shana's arms as he glared coldly down at her. She stared back up at him, not saying a word, but she could sense what was coming next.

"I can't get one reaction out of you, not one word…why?" Sesshomaru asked her, staring deep into her eyes. He wasn't talking to her; he was talking to her restrained demon, which refused to even make an attempt at breaking the curse.

"I…I don't kn…mmmm!" Shana couldn't finish her sentence because Sesshomaru had leaned forward with his lips on hers as he stared at her with pure amusement. Shana realized what he was trying to do and that was…provoke her demon and he did…a lot The familiar violent thoughts began flowing through her mind as she felt her blood boil with rage, but just as she went to lash out, her body has frozen up with pain as she fell to her knees. She saw the red tattoos reappear on her body as even more pain immobilized her.

"Can you get any colder? She did not one thing to you, my lord!" Majo shouted as she bent down next to Shana, whose demon blood was still trying to make its grand escape. Her eyes were a hellish red as the crimson stripes began to appear on her face.

"She was born, that's enough to make me want to piss her off." Kay remarked as she walked up, staring down at her immobilized rival. Kay then looked at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be studying Shana's behavior.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked Kay, finally acknowledging her existence.

"Well, you just kissed Shana, so yeah, I'm going to be staring weirdly at you for a very long time."

"He…kissed you too…bitch!" Shana spat, her eyes still red.

"You ignorant demon, you cannot break the spell, you're only hurting yourself!" Majo scolded Shana, who ignored her completely. Kay glared at Shana, who had blood pouring out of her mouth as she laughed with amusement, her demon blood slowly retreating back into its sleep. Shana fell to her side, panting heavily as tears flowed down her face.

"Damn, that shit must hurt, doesn't it bitch?" Kay asked Shana spitefully.

"Kay, don't antagonize her." Sesshomaru ordered calmly. Kay looked at him with utter disbelief as her mouth hung open.

"You just fucking _kissed_ her just to piss her off! Don't you dare tell me not to right after you did! You stupid bastard! I'll kick your ass with no problem!" Kay hollered angrily.

"Kay, calm yourself. I'm beginning to think that the dragon cursed the wrong person." Sesshomaru replied as he walked into the hut to grab his fluff. Kay stood in place, mouth clamped shut as she stared at the ground heatedly.

"Do not let him push you around, little half demon." Majo said to Kay, who glanced at the old woman before looking back at the approaching Sesshomaru.

"He does it anyway." She mumbled.

"Shana, on your feet. We're leaving." Sesshomaru said as he began heading for the tunnel. Kay began to follow him, but she looked back at Shana, who was getting her hands and knees, her body shaking with weakness and pain.

"My lord, she needs that necklace!" Majo called to him.

"I will not repeat myself, half breed!" Sesshomaru hollered as he and Kay disappeared into the dark tunnel. Shana slowly stood on her feet, letting out a breath.

"You are in no condition to what are you doing?" Majo screamed as Shana began running to the steep cliff wall. Shana leapt up and clung to the side as she began climbing the wall quickly. She leapt over the top and was gone.

Sesshomaru and Kay exited the cave, only to stop walking as Shana landed in front of them, her back facing them.

"Whoa," Kay said, wondering how Shana even was capable of doing that. Sesshomaru said nothing as he stared silently at her. Shana turned her head, an arrogant smirk plastered on her bloodstained mouth.

"Some half breed am I?" Shana asked as she began walking away. Kay let out a low whistle as she looked at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"And she _still_ burned your ass!" Kay laughed as she began following Shana.

Sesshomaru let out a growl as he and the two fire benders found a whole group of the disgusting, infectious creatures. They snarled and hissed at the three dog demons angrily.

"Eh, I'm not really in a fighting mood." Shana said, jumping up into a tree and relaxing on a branch.

"What? Really?" Kay asked with surprise.

"Yep." Shana chirped as she closed her eyes. Sesshomaru narrowed his own as he looked at the approaching creatures.

_'She may not be able to be violent, but damn it, SHE'S STILL LAZY!' _he screamed in his head as he slashed one creature's head off. It took a few minutes, but he and Kay were able to extinguish the whole group of creatures with little problems.

"Alright Shana, let's g…hm?" Sesshomaru paused, realizing Shana was gone.

"Ugh, really?" Kay growled as Sesshomaru motioned for her to follow him.

Shana sighed as she continued walking around a huge lake she had found. She was bored, still numb with pain and the thought of Sesshomaru kissing her made the pain stick around.

"Ugh, I can't believe he did that! Damn! I feel like I need some Holy Water and a Bible now!" Shana whined as she wiped her mouth off with her hand. Shana called to her sword, Daiki, and surprising her instantly, it still came to its master.

"Well…at least _you _still like me." Shana murmured to Daiki as she slid the sword onto her hip. Shana yawned as Sesshomaru landed in front of her, Kay behind her.

"You are to let me know whenever you are leaving." Sesshomaru growled irritably. Shana opened her mouth, but a jolt of a pain washed through her body, making her close her mouth and bite down whatever she was going to say.

"Oh my God, why don't you just go ahead and say it?" Kay asked exasperatingly.

"Say what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shana, I want your body close to mine and blah, blah, blah, sex, blah, blah, blah." Kay said in a mocking deep voice.

"Uhhh, yeah, about that," Shana began.

"Kay, you go too far with that mouth of yours." Sesshomaru warned.

"Shana, I want your mouth on my cock! Now!" Kay continued in her deep voice, dodging Sesshomaru's green whip of light.

"You will silence yourself _now_!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Well, whip it out so I can stop talking." Kay replied with a smile.

"You really are irritating." Sesshomaru moaned. Shana looked at both of them before frowning.

_'Something is going on between them.' _Shana thought.

"So…I'm bored." Shana stated before she leapt into the lake, landing with a huge splash. She crawled out, getting on all fours and shaking the water off of herself like a dog. She stood up straight and glanced at Sesshomaru, who was having a hard time controlling his thoughts.

"Shana," Sesshomaru began, trying to think of a place to even start. She looked back at him, the water glistening off her tanned face. Instead of looking worried or fearful, she looked alert and lighthearted.

"Hm?" she hummed curiously, her golden eyes filled with life. Sesshomaru blinked as he looked at Kay, who was looking back at him awkwardly, shrugging slightly. Shana looked back at Kay, then at Sesshomaru, frowning slightly.

"What?" Shana asked impatiently, looking at both of her companions cautiously. She sighed before lowering her guard. Sesshomaru heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and he turned just in time to be tackled to the ground by four of the deformed bastards.

"Oh shit!" Kay hollered, grabbing one and yanking it off of the demon lord. She threw it to the ground and plowed a flaming fist into its face, a hideous screech escaping from its mouth as it died from the impact. Sesshomaru slammed his own fist into one of their faces as he rolled onto his side. He kicked another one as he saw Kay pull the third one off of his body.

"Shana, do something!" Kay yelled, flame kicking the creature in the face and killing it. Sesshomaru swung his poisonous claws horizontally, killing one more, but he felt a sharp, piercing pain fire through his left shoulder. The fourth one had bitten him.

"You miserable bastard!" Sesshomaru snarled, thrusting his fist through it, killing it instantly.

"Burns doesn't it?" Kay asked Sesshomaru as she helped him up.

"Ugh, slightly." He replied, his right hand covering his bloody shoulder.

"Move, bitch!" Shana hollered as she tackled Kay to the ground, hoping to take Sesshomaru with her, but he was tackled to the ground by another damned monster. Shana stood up as the creature broke through Sesshomaru's armor, turning him over on his back and biting his stomach.

"Damn it all!" Sesshomaru hollered as another wave of pain shot through his body. Shana swung her leg, flame kicking the creature in its face and killing it straight away. Sesshomaru stayed lying on his back, staring up at Shana, who was doubled over in pain as the glowing red tattoos reappeared on her body once more. She fell forward as her body lost its control, but Sesshomaru caught her, placing her on the ground next to him to wallow in pain.

"So, you've been bitten twice and Shana can't fight without falling to the ground…we're screwed up the ass so bad." Kay moaned as she rubbed her forehead. Kay bent down and put her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru was wincing as Shana had taken a hold of his hand and was giving it straight up Hell.

"Ahhhhhh! Daiki…home!" she screamed. The sword on her hip pulsed in response as the dark red aura appeared around them all, sending them to where ever Shana's home was.

Sesshomaru felt his body land on a carpeted floor. He hand landed on his back, Shana beside him. She had let go of his hand as she grabbed the coffee table next to her, pulling herself to her knees.

"Ugh, Goddamn!" she hissed, half of her body lying on the table. Kay was lucky enough to have landed on the couch. She was sprawled out on the black colored couch, breathing heavily as she rubbed her head.

"Mmmm, I smell cookies." Kay mumbled as someone walked through the doorway from the hallway. She was a tall, lean, older-looking woman. She looked like Shana, except older with grayer hair.

"Shana, is that you?" the woman asked curiously.

"Ungggghhhhhh!" Came Shana's pained reply.

"I'm baking chocolate chip cookies. They'll be ready in a few minutes." The woman said as if nothing were wrong.

"That's great, Mom." Shana groaned as she stood up slowly. Sesshomaru blinked curiously. Chocolate chip cookies? It sounded dangerous.

"Come on, get off my couch please." Shana said calmly.

"I'm off." Kay replied, rolling onto the floor. Sesshomaru had stood up and was sitting on the arm of the couch. Shana grabbed the back of his robe and pulled him onto the couch. She looked down at the demon lord, who was breathing heavily, staring back up with slight worry.

"What are you d…" he began.

"You shouldn't move. Those things shouldn't take too long to appear in your body." Shana said, walking over to a wall and flipping the switch. The ceiling fan began spinning, creating a cool breeze, which made Sesshomaru exhale with relief. His two bite injuries were burning like Hell. Kay was sitting on the other couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kay asked.

"It shouldn't take me long to heal up. I'll be fine by morning." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, I just need something to eat and a nap." Kay replied with a sigh. Shana looked at Sesshomaru, then over to Kay. She turned to the doorway and began walking to it.

"Shana, how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru called out. Shana snorted.

"You care?" she asked, walking out of the room. The bastard purposely provoked her demon to try and break out, which put her body through immense pain, the worst pain she had been in yet. He purposely kissed her, just to piss her off.

"Honey, you don't look too good." Shana heard her mom say. Shana looked up hopefully, but frowned when her mom was talking to her younger sister.

"I'm fine, Mom. Bye!" the younger half demon chirped, running out the back door. Shana's mom finally looked up at her, her face going cold.

"Oh, hello Shana." She said bitterly. Shana blinked, staring at the floor, but she shook off the hurt and grabbed three cups, pouring milk into them. Shana waited patiently for her mother to pull the cookies out of the oven. Her mother hovered both hands over the huge pan of cookies, inhaling deeply. Shana watched as the cookies hardened slightly, but were still warm.

"Take a plate and share with your friends." Her mom said, scooping half of the pan onto a plate and handing it to Shana, whose hands were full with the cups of milk. Her mother sighed irritably. She carried the plates back into the living room, Shana following with the milk.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru moaned, looking at the odd food in front of him.

"Oh my God, yes!" Kay cheered, grabbing a cookie and biting into it passionately. She moaned with pleasure as she swallowed it.

"It's like an orgasm in my mouth…no, this cookie is better than sex." Kay said to herself, taking a drink of milk. Sesshomaru watched Shana dip her cookie into the milk before biting into it.

"Is it good?" he asked out loud.

"Better than sex. Oh wait, you're still a virgin." Kay remarked with a giggle. Sesshomaru grabbed a cookie, sniffed it, and then bit into it. He felt his face loosen with surprise. It tasted damn good. He then took a drink of milk and just about made a noise of pleasure. So good.

"Oh, the race is on!" Kay chirped, turning the TV on and turning it to the race. Sesshomaru didn't care about the TV; he was too preoccupied with the cookies and milk. Sesshomaru then glanced at Shana, who was petting the head of her dog.

"Good dog." Shana said as the dog's tail wagged enthusiastically.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru felt someone shaking him to wake up. He yawned as he sat up, golden eyes meeting Shana's.

"Kay's asleep and I think we should get these parasites out of you. Follow me." Shana whispered, walking away. Sesshomaru stood up and followed her down the hallway to a set of stairs. He followed her up to another hallway as she walked down to the very last door on the right. She opened the door and Sesshomaru caught a huge whiff of her scent.

"Your room?" he asked as she closed the door behind him.

"Mhm." She replied, turning a light on. Sesshomaru looked around curiously. She had different rock band posters around her room. Her bed had black sheets and a black blanket. Shana opened another door and flipped the light on, revealing a room with a tub in it.

"Come in here." She ordered. Sesshomaru walked in and sighed as Shana motioned for him to lie down on the tiled floor. He did it without protest, removing his robe from his torso. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and realized how painful the injuries had become. He also heard a click and before he could react, cold metal pierced his shoulder.

"Ugh…warn me…next time." He growled at her.

"Sorry…I just want this…to be done with!" she whimpered. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her, his eyes widening. The tattoos had once again reappeared on her body.

"Why? You're only helping me." Sesshomaru said.

"It's…hurting you." She replied, finishing up the slicing. She stabbed the knife in and killed the parasite, pulling it out and sighing as the tattoos disappeared.

"Shana, give me the knife." Sesshomaru demanded, snatching the knife from her shaky hand.

"It bit you, but it didn't infect you." Shana pointed out. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, giving her the knife back. Shana threw it into the sink as she stood up, rinsing her hands off. She picked up the dead parasite and incinerated it in her hand. She then washed her hands completely.

"Do you still resent me for earlier?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling his robe back on. Shana looked at him through the mirror, frowning.

"Earlier?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you remember."

"Oh…that. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not, I'm just curious to see if you still resent me for it."

"Haha, how can I resent you? You didn't mean it and it was the worse kiss ever given on this planet."

"You…really haven't changed at all."

"Of course I have, if I hadn't, you'd be dead."

"Heh, as if a half-breed could kill me."

"This half breed doesn't need to. Kay will get to you before me."

"Oh? You think that she would kill me?"

"It can't be me, why not her?"

"Why should it be her?"

"I don't know, maybe because she hates you." Shana said, turning around to face him. Sesshomaru blinked.

"She…Kay doesn't hate me. She says she does, but I can tell, Kay likes me. I'm her friend, she wouldn't kill me."

"No, I'm pretty sure she hates you."

"No she doesn't!" Sesshomaru snarled angrily. Shana smirked at him.

"Kay can't stand the sight of you, Sesshomaru. She loathes you."

"No, no, no. You're wrong, Shana. I don't care how smart or observant you are, you are wrong. You're just angry with me for earlier."

"Sure." Shana chirped, smiling. Sesshomaru left the room and walked back downstairs. He relaxed on the couch, looking over at Kay, who was passed out on the other couch, sleeping peacefully. Then, something hit the demon lord with such a force he sat up quickly.

"She…her…her damn smile!" he hissed angrily. Shana's smile was bothering the hell out of him. It was so sweet, so pure and innocent, but she smiled while insulting him, while accusing his friend of hating him, while cutting him open. He thought he saw something when he opened his eyes and she was _smiling_ while _hurting_ him.

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up and saw that Kay was nowhere to be found. He walked into the kitchen and saw Shana and Kay sitting outside with glasses of tea, talking civilly. The demon lord walked outside as well, getting an instant chill from Kay. She sipped some tea while glaring at him icily.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru! How did you sleep, buddy?" Shana asked cheerfully with that damned sweet smile of hers. Sesshomaru glowered at her heatedly.

"Don't you even dare pretend that you're all nice and kind now! You're still the exact same bitch that you were two days ago!" Sesshomaru accused heatedly.

"What the hell is your problem? Chill your nuts and leave her alone!" Kay shouted defensively. Sesshomaru pulled out Bakusaiga, pressing the blade against Shana's neck. She looked immediately scared and confused.

"What did you say to her?" Sesshomaru asked Shana, who frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shana said convincingly. Sesshomaru felt Kay's hand grip his arm as she yanked him over the table and onto the ground. Sesshomaru stayed on his back, shocked. Since when did Kay ever overpower him?

"I've had enough of your bullshit, Sesshomaru!" Kay barked.

"Kay, get a hold of yourself!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"No! All you do is treat me like shit and ignore me! I've wanted nothing more than to be your friend, and you shoot me down all the damn time!"

"Kay,"

"Shut up! For once in your life, if you know what's good for you, shut up! I'm sick and tired of your high and mighty attitude! I can't believe I ever wanted to be your friend! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you! Fuck you! Burn in HELL!" Kay roared, storming away with flames in her hands. Sesshomaru stood up, glaring at Shana heatedly. Shana leaned forward, her innocent smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills," she said playfully. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch. Could his situation get any worse?


	13. Chapter 13

Dirt Nasty

Sesshomaru was relaxing on a tanning chair next to the pool. It was a very beautiful pool, with an island in the middle of it and palm trees on it and three small waterfalls. The day was warm with a small breeze to take away the burning of the sun. The demon lord rubbed his shoulder, noticing that it had healed shut, but it still stung slightly.

"Boom!" Kay's voice boomed as she came running out of the huge house, leaping into the air and landing in the pool with a loud splash. She stayed under for a moment before crawling out onto the island. She shook off the water violently, catching Sesshomaru's gaze with her own. They both stared for a minute before Kay huffed and turned around, diving back into the water, hiding behind the island to escape the watchful stare of the demon lord.

"No, no, no! I said not to do that!" Shana whined as she walked out in her bathing suit, a towel in hand. Her bathing suit was two-piece and red, matching her tan skin perfectly.

"Hey Shana, do you have a boogie board or something?" Kay asked, crawling out of the pool. Shana nodded in the direction of a small shed as she continued her conversation on her phone.

"Look, if you do that one more damn time I'll…grrr…you'll regret it!" Shana snarled, not able to bring herself to make any threats. She cut off the conversation as she set the towel down on another chair.

"Ahhhh! Your dog!" Kay screamed as she ran and jumped into the pool. The golden dog was barking as she stopped to look at Shana.

"Lolly, go lie down." Shana ordered. The dog wagged her tail and looked over at Sesshomaru, letting out a low growl. The demon lord opened his eyes, staring at the dog coldly.

"Lolly, go." Shana said sternly. Lolly whined slightly before running off to find some shade.

"Oh shit!" Kay hollered as the boogie board flipped from underneath her, sending her flying back into the water forcefully. Shana sat down on the chair, glancing over at Sesshomaru, who had his arms crossed and his eyes closed. Shana could tell that he wanted nothing more than to go back to his lands and do nothing more.

Shana stood back up and grabbed Daiki, unsheathing it quickly. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he jolted up, his hand on Bakusaiga's handle. The demon lord glared icily at Shana, who waved at him enthusiastically.

"You look really bored. Want to spar?" She asked. Sesshomaru blinked a few times, letting his eyes focus in the bright sunlight. He stood up, slowly unsheathing Bakusaiga with his eyes glued on Shana.

"Sure." He agreed. Kay ran inside the house quickly, running back out with a beer in her hand. She leapt onto a raft, balancing on it perfectly. She lay down gently, taking a sip of beer and getting ready to watch the wonderful fight.

"Don't spill that." Shana called out, still looking at Sesshomaru.

"Don't attack me." Kay called back with a laugh. Sesshomaru jumped at Shana, slashing his sword at her. Shana blocked and stepped back, blocking another strike. She then ducked to dodge another, holding up Daiki to block the last strike.

"Why do you not strike back?" Sesshomaru asked, swinging at her legs. Shana jumped back and smiled.

"You're really slow." She giggled in response. Sesshomaru growled and charged after her. Shana held her sword up and they locked blades together, their bodies mere centimeters from touching. Sesshomaru easily overpowered Shana, pushing her backwards. Shana lost balance and fell backwards into the pool. Kay let out a loud, echoing laugh as she watched the soaked Shana crawl out of the pool, getting back in her stance.

"Heh, you've lost your touch, Shana. Since when do you not think things through?" Sesshomaru asked smugly.

"Aww, Sesshomaru, I had no clue that you like my body wet! Hahahaha!" Shana laughed heartily. Sesshomaru felt his face draw into a frown. She could still piss him off, even without her ability to be mindlessly violent.

"Sesshomaru likes his chicks already wet, because he can't get them wet himself." Kay called out as she relaxed lazily on the raft, beer in hand.

"I believe that I am the one who pushed Shana into the pool." Sesshomaru remarked.

"But the pool got Shana wet." Kay replied with a smirk as she took a sip of beer. Sesshomaru gave her a warning growl as he turned back to Shana, who had disappeared back inside her huge house. The demon lord sheathed his sword, still feeling an icy cold feeling from Kay. She was still angry with him. She was angry…angry with him? Why?

"Kay," Sesshomaru called out, but the half demon was floating on the other side of the enormous pool, talking to Shana's dog, Lolly.

"I'm ready to go back. You?" Shana asked Sesshomaru.

"I am but…Kay?" he asked out loud.

"Hell no! I think I'm done helping dickbags! I'm staying here. Nice place, Shana." Kay called out, lying down on a lawn chair, putting on sunglasses.

"But, Kay, don't you,"

"You heard the girl, no crying in the breast milk. Let's go." Shana said, brushing off her black T-shirt. Sesshomaru nodded, resting his hand on Shana's shoulder as Daiki pulsed red, sending them flying back in time.

"Shana…do you smell that?" Sesshomaru asked as they immediately got into defensive mode, looking around, swords at the ready.

"I sure do." Shana growled, golden eyes scanning around. The sky was dark and the trees were dead, as was the grass and plants. It looked like the land was scorched, but the smell of flames and burning was not there. It was just dead.

"What happened to my lands?" Sesshomaru snarled angrily, his own golden eyes looking around, filled with confusion.

"You're asking me like I have a damn clue?" Shana said, letting her guard down.

"Sesshomaru, Shana, you couple of lazy bastards!" A voice shouted as someone with white hair came running up, his red robes flapping. Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from his elder brother and Shana, who was putting her sunglasses on.

"Inuyasha, what has happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, asshole? While you, Shana and Kay were off playing with each other those fucking creatures attacked everything! Villages, forests, nothing was spared, and better yet, there seems to be a whole civilization of them! Of different kinds that are extremely hard to kill!" Inuyasha explained with hurry.

"We weren't even gone that long." Sesshomaru growled.

"Long enough, you pompous ass. It took only hours to take over this entire island." Inuyasha growled, his white ears twitching as he heard a twig snap.

"What the fuck is that?" Shana hollered as she went flying backwards, colliding with a tree. It caught her fall, but she could feel a bruise coming on as she slid to the ground.

"See?" Inuyasha yelled, pulling his blade out. The monster came stomping out of the trees, completely covered in black armor, head to toe. Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, backing up to protect Shana to give her a few seconds to recover, even though she couldn't fight without the curse restricting her.

"I'm fine, take his fucking head off!" Shana snarled, tensing as the red tattoos began glowing over her entire body.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Inuyasha asked Shana, only to be hushed by Sesshomaru.

"Mind your own business, Inuyasha, just worry about this bastard for now." Sesshomaru said, pointing his blade at the creature, which was snarling. It bent over and suddenly charged at high speed, catching Sesshomaru off guard. The demon lord leapt to the side, sending a wave of energy at its back, but the attack bounced off.

"My turn!" Inuyasha hollered, swinging his own blade and sending out the adamant spears. Again, the attack just brushed off of its back. The creature turned, snarling as it fired the green substance from its mouth. Sesshomaru jumped in the air, seeing Shana still writhing on the ground. She quickly whipped out Daiki, which protected her from the beast's attack. It bounced off the red shield of Daiki, which pulsed at its noticing of Shana's pain.

"Shana look out!" Inuyasha yelled. Shana looked up, seeing the beast's heavily armored arm being swung down at her.

_'Daiki, please help me!'_ Shana thought with fear as she raised the blade above her head. The sword pulsed as it blocked the arm from crushing its beloved master. Shana was on both knees, but she slowly began pushing the arm up with her blade, now only resting on one knee.

"I've got him!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping in the air and coming down on the armored head of the creature, but Tetsusaiga bounced of its head like a basketball off the floor.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cried out as the monster swung its left arm, striking him in the stomach.

Sesshomaru stayed back, wondering if Shana was able to kill it because of self-defense, but he soon heard a crack.

"Oh shit me proper! Are you fucking kidding me?" Shana shouted angrily as Daiki's blade began cracking under pressure. Sesshomaru ran after her, thinking he could tackle her out from underneath the monster's arm, but Daiki snapped in half as Shana gasped, throwing her hands up and keeping the heavy arm from crushing her. Sesshomaru dodged the creature's other arm and landed away from Shana, whose eyes began glowing a furious red, the tattoos once again appearing along her body.

"Grrrrr…grrrrr…filthy vermin! I'll send you to Hell!" Shana snarled, standing up and throwing the creature off of her. It landed on it's back, screeching loudly for help. Sesshomaru landed on its chest, thrusting his sword through the opening of the helmet for the mouth, instantly killing the beast. He sheathed his sword and looked back at Shana, who was solemnly picking up the two halves of Daiki, glowering at them.

"Damn it all." She whispered fiercely. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, leading her away, hearing Inuyasha's protests. His younger brother finally shut up and decided to follow the other two. They walked for a long while and finally Sesshomaru stopped walking, whistling sharply. Shana cocked an eyebrow as the two headed dragon, Ah-Un lowered itself to the ground, the green imp, Jaken, riding him.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken asked as he jumped off of Ah-Un.

"Ugh, you're just wanting me to kill you, aren't you?" Shana asked Sesshomaru sharply.

"Jaken, Inuyasha, silence yourselves. Now, Shana, ride Ah-Un to Totosai, he will fix Daiki." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Are you going with me?" Shana asked.

"No. I have other things to attend to." He replied.

"Fucking A! Finally! Let's go Ah-Un!" Shana yelled happily as she rode Ah-Un into the darkened sky. Sesshomaru frowned slightly. First Kay wants nothing to do with him and now Shana doesn't even enjoy his presence. Is this what it truly felt like to be hated by people you considered friends?

Shana sighed loudly as Ah-Un descended into a fiery mountain. Totosai annoyed Shana as well, Hell, everybody annoyed Shana except for Shana. Shana slid off Ah-Un, walking inside the cave, where Totosai sat, hammering away at another sword.

"Ahhh, Shana, you've been cursed from what I've heard." Totosai spoke, setting down his hammer. Shana felt her eyebrow twitch.

"Uh, yeah, but I'm here for another problem…see?" Shana said, holding out her two pieces of Daiki. Totosai hummed as he took the two halves, inspecting them carefully.

"Hmmmm…I've never seen such forging before. This was the work of a true genius." Totosai spoke.

"Well, Haruko was a prodigy. It's no wonder that he was a genius."

"Oh yes, you're Haruko's descendant. No doubt about it. Hm, I'm not really sure if I can fix this or not."

"You serious?" Shana asked with a growl, making the old man flinch with fear.

"You know, you're just like Sesshomaru when you talk and glare like that." Totosai said smally.

"Want to repeat that?" Shana asked, her growl deeper. Totosai flinched.

"Heh, heh, say what? I said nothing!" He insisted, going back to inspecting the broken Daiki. He frowned slightly, and then looked back up at Shana, who had her arms crossed as she moved her hand over the fire pit, manipulating the fire between her fingers.

"I suppose I can help, but you must do something."

"Do what?" Shana asked indifferently, still focused on controlling the fire.

"You see, Daiki was not only snapped physically, but spiritually. It had a will of its own, did it not?"

"Eh, it had its moods." Shana replied, pulling some fire into her palm and moving the flame between her hands. Totosai nodded.

"The steel used to forge Daiki was mixed along with several fangs of Haruko. Only one fang was broken, so naturally you're going to have to give me a fang to connect the blade back together, but Daiki's design was old and it desires a new appearance. Do you think you can provide some steel for the sword that does your dirty work?"

"Sure. Be right back." Shana said, the flame in her hand growing before she put it out suddenly.


	14. Chapter 14

Daiki's New Groove

Shana yawned as she rode Ah-Un in the endless sky. She growled with irritability as Ah-Un landed at the whistle of his master.

"What did Totosai say?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"He said for you to ahhhh!" Shana yelped as the red tattoos reappeared on her body. She fell over and forced away the violent thoughts in her mind.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Sesshomaru asked with his arms crossed impatiently.

"I have to find some stupid shit, nothing more." Shana responded, standing up slowly.

"What stupid shit?" Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Since when do you curse?" Inuyasha asked.

"Since when do you care?" Sesshomaru asked, still staring at Shana.

"For real, shut up. Anyway, don't worry about the stupid shit."

"Fine." Sesshomaru replied as he turned around and walked away. Inuyasha followed him, as well as Jaken and Ah-Un. Shana sighed as she began following as well.

Later that night, they settled for camp, finding a group of dead trees that provided some cover.

"Shana, fire." Sesshomaru ordered. Shana turned over, her back facing him.

"Heh." She huffed. Sesshomaru then looked down at Jaken.

"Jaken, fire." Sesshomaru demanded, looking over at Inuyasha who was giggling.

"And just what are you laughing at, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked dangerously.

"Shana has got you so pussy whipped that I can't help but to laugh." Inuyasha replied slyly.

"Heh, as if you have room to talk." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Oh snap." Shana yawned, still turned away from everyone.

"For someone who is cursed, you sure do act like nothing is wrong." Inuyasha said, his bright eyes catching Shana's body twitch. She said nothing, just closed her eyes and counted to ten. Sesshomaru sat against a dead tree, observing her. She was calm, breathing and heart rate were perfectly steady.

"She is just the same. No curse can withstand her." Jaken mumbled. Once again, Shana's body twitched, but no other response.

"Hey Shana, why don't you," Inuyasha began.

"If you say one more thing to her, I'll snap your neck." Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha, who closed his mouth reluctantly.

"Hah, Shana does not deserve your defenses, my lord! She can protect herself perfectly fine!" Jaken yelled.

"Be silent." Sesshomaru ordered him. The imp moaned, but kept quiet anyway.

Before too long, the fire died out, small, orange embers giving off extremely dim light. Ah-Un was curled up with Jaken next to it. Inuyasha was sitting straight up against a tree, but he was out cold. Sesshomaru had removed his fluff and was lying on it, lightly drifting off into sleep, but a small noise stirred his senses. He leaned up, looking around carefully, only to stop at Shana, who was sobbing quietly, face down on the ground. Sesshomaru felt awkwardness rise in his chest, he had no clue how to make someone stop crying, especially someone who never cried about anything.

"Ugh, really?" Sesshomaru whispered to himself, flinching when he thought he sounded like Kay complaining. He crawled over to Shana and gently laid his hand on her back, feeling her jump with surprise.

"It's me, relax." Sesshomaru said quietly.

"As if that makes me feel better." She replied, her voice shaky. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, leaning down into her ear.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her point-blank.

"You'll…you'll just laugh and call me stupid." She replied defiantly, still face down.

"I'll laugh and call you stupid if you continue to act like a child. You're a grown woman, face your problems like a grown woman." Sesshomaru said sternly. Shana stood up and walked away, motioning for him to follow. Sesshomaru blinked, but followed her silently. She stopped, pointing at a motionless body on the ground.

"I…I…accidentally…kkkillled it! I didn't mean to!" Shana cried, hiding her face in her hands. Sesshomaru looked at the body and almost fell over. A dog. A puppy, more or less, lay on the ground frozen. Sesshomaru then looked over at Shana with disbelief.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you aren't." Sesshomaru said with a groan. Shana looked up at him, eyes blazing furiously.

"See? You don't care! That's why I didn't want to tell you!" she yelled.

"If you wouldn't have told me, I wouldn't to have been able to do this," Sesshomaru began, pulling out Tenseiga, seeing the messengers appear suddenly. He cut them and sheathed Tenseiga when he heard the little heartbeat of the puppy. Shana ran over to the puppy and cuddled it in her arms.

"I'm so sorry, little guy. I'm sorry." Shana whispered to it sorrowfully. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

_'Don't thank me or anything, you unappreciative bitch.'_ Sesshomaru thought bitterly. Shana stood up and walked back to camp. Sesshomaru growled, he was wide-awake, so he decided to take a walk. Shana lay down on the ground, placing the yellow puppy next to her.

"Cute puppy." She chirped, rubbing its belly warmly.

"Psh, it wasn't even cute. What is with her and animals?" Sesshomaru moaned, kicking a rock as he continued walking. He didn't understand it. He didn't understand why Kay was being so cross with him when he hadn't even done anything to her. And Shana, even though her violent demon sealed away, her human soul was no better.

_'Shana, you will never break the curse if you refuse to know,'_ a voice sounded in Shana's head. Shana frowned; it was the dragon, Agni.

"Know what?" Shana asked, already fearing the answer.

_'Love. And not for animals, but I will teach you love and by doing so, restraining your thoughts even more.'_

"Damn…it!" Shana snarled, the red tattoos burning on her skin as the curse increased its capacity. Now all she could think about is how to care for someone else's feelings, and how they felt about her, and how she could change and make them happy.

"What about my happiness?" Shana hissed as the tattoos sent a wave of pain through her body.

_'When you make other's happy, you shall also be happy, but until then, learn well.'_

"You…dickbag!" Shana snarled. The puppy licked her worriedly, but Shana was more worried about…Sesshomaru?

"No! No I'm not! No I'm not!" Shana growled as her muscles tensed even more, more pain restricting her thoughts. Finally, the defiant Shana gave in, letting in the worried thoughts as the tattoos disappeared, allowing her body to relax. Shana panted heavily, petting the puppy that was sleeping next to her. Shana was so tired out that she passed out, blood pouring out of her mouth.

Sesshomaru stopped walking, smelling the slight scent of blood. He turned his head in the direction of the camp. He frowned as he flew off. His night was becoming more and more restless. He landed in the camp, seeing Shana passed out with the puppy next to her, blood coming out of her mouth.

"Oh, you fool," Sesshomaru groaned, bending down and turning Shana over on her stomach so she wouldn't drown in her own blood. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling sleepiness wash over him. He then felt something warm and wet touch his hands. He opened his eyes, glaring down at the puppy, which was on its back, expecting a belly rub. Sesshomaru patted its belly a few times before he fell over from Shana sitting up and throwing him off.

"Ah, thank you Shana, as much as I love landing on my ass," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Please don't get mad!" Shana begged, moving closer to Sesshomaru, who had quickly recovered from his fall, staring blankly at Shana.

"Are…you…are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru threw out too quickly. Shana cocked her head at him curiously.

"I'm fine, but are you ok?" she asked, rubbing his arm lightly. Sesshomaru jumped up, backing away quickly. Shana stood up and stepping forward, her hands held up at her chest.

"Wha…what's wrong?" Shana asked.

"You! There's something wrong with you!" Sesshomaru spat cruelly. Shana's hands balled into fists and Sesshomaru prepared for flames, but instead, she held them together and backed away.

"Oh…alright. Well…good night." She whispered, lying back down next to the puppy. Sesshomaru sighed heavily. Since when did she agree that she was the problem?

"Damn Sesshomaru, you're tearing her up! She hasn't even said a damn thing to you!" Inuyasha hollered at his older brother, who had been insulting and cursing Shana to Hell and back while she followed him quietly, preoccupied with her new puppy. She could hear Sesshomaru perfectly fine, and it hurt her that he was saying those things, but she kept her mouth closed.

"You stay out of it, Inuyasha! I know you've noticed her acting completely out of line!" Sesshomaru barked irritably. Inuyasha crossed his arms as he glared icily.

"You're the one out of line, Shana hasn't done anything. She's been quiet and kept to herself."

"She's acting out of line according to her usual norms!"

"So what? Isn't that a good thing? That she's being civil, and quiet and respectful? I heard her last night, asking if you were all right and how you just overreacted. You need to calm down, not her."

"Don't you dare order me around." Sesshomaru growled.

"Please don't fight." Shana said.

"Shana, please don't breathe." Sesshomaru remarked. Inuyasha huffed as he grabbed Shana's free arm, her other one full with the puppy.

"Shana, you're coming with me. I won't treat you like this." Inuyasha said, but he felt a tug and turned around. Sesshomaru had snatched the puppy from Shana and was holding his poisonous claws up to its throat.

"You leave, I'll kill it." Sesshomaru spoke steadily and icily. Inuyasha felt his mouth hang open, Shana's eyes were wide with shock, and even Jaken looked taken aback by Sesshomaru's random outburst. Shana looked at Inuyasha pleadingly.

"No offense." She said to him. Inuyasha let go of her arm reluctantly.

"That's just like you, Sesshomaru. Picking on defenseless puppies just to make someone follow you against their will. Sorry Shana, but I'll be back soon." INuyasha said, jumping away. Sesshomaru held the puppy out to Shana, who didn't reach out or even look up. She was staring at the ground, hands clenched in fists.

"Shana, take the puppy. I'll help you find something for Daiki." Sesshomaru said quietly. Again, he got no response from her. She was a statue. Sesshomaru placed the puppy on the ground slowly, making sure she wouldn't lash out at him. The curse restrained her, but she resisted it yesterday, so he was being cautious. Shana bent down and picked the puppy up, turning on her heel and walking away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Shana turned her head, her golden eyes glaring furiously at him. She said nothing as she continued walking.

"My lord," Jaken began. Sesshomaru looked down at him.

"As much as I enjoy Shana losing and being given karma I can't help but to say that you did what you've always wanted to do."

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you've always wanted Kay out of your life and she's not here, and you've accomplished driving Shana away, maybe permanently." Jaken explained slowly. Sesshomaru watched her form disappear from sight, the truth had come out.

"It's ok, I don't need him." Shana said to the puppy in her arms. It yipped happily at her. Shana kept walking into a valley, finding a newly formed crater, a meteorite in the middle of it. She had heard it hit last night, and went out to find it, when she accidentally killed the puppy. Sesshomaru had revived it and she didn't even thank him for correcting her mistake, but he had mocked her for crying over it. Shana held the puppy in one arm and lifted the huge meteorite in her other arm, resting it upon her shoulder as she kept a firm grip on it. Shana then began walking to Totosai's place.

"He did what?" Kagome and Miroku asked with shock, listening to Inuyasha's story.

"Alright, well Shana's been acting really calm and nice, so I thought she had turned a new leaf, but Sesshomaru was just laying into her for no reason. I mean, he was being awful, so I tried to take her with me, but he held this little puppy Shana found hostage." Inuyasha explained.

"What a jerk!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It seems so unlike him. He almost seems angry that she's kind." Miroku said.

"Alright, be angry, but don't be nasty about it. I almost feel bad for Shana." Kagome explained.

"I definitely did." Inuyasha sighed.

"Oh…hm…this should work wonders." Totosai said as he examined the meteorite carefully.

"You need my fang, right?" Shana asked, playing with the puppy's paws.

"Yes, I do." Totosai said. Shana reached in her mouth and jerked out her right upper canine, handing it to the sword smith demon.

"It'll take me at least three days." He said as he began working on fusing the two halves together.

"Um…I'll stay here for a while." Shana said.

"Why?" Totosai asked curiously.

"Because…of…him." She murmured as a dark shadow approached them.

"A meteorite? Hm, that's an interesting choice, Shana." Sesshomaru spoke, his hand running over the huge space rock. Totosai frowned, as Shana was deathly quiet, her face pale as the puppy nipped at her frozen hands.

"I take it something happened between you two?" Totosai asked. Shana's face said "Yes" and Sesshomaru's face said "I will fucking kill you if you open your mouth again." Sesshomaru exhaled as he looked at Shana.

"I want to talk to you alone…is that alright?" he asked softly. Totosai cocked his eyebrow. Since when did the mighty Sesshomaru act comforting?

"Actually, uh, I want you to leave me alone…is that possible?" Shana asked back, her voice still and cold.

"No, we need to solve this problem now."

"You can't solve me."

"I said solve this problem, not,"

"You said that I'm the problem, that there is something wrong with me, but you can't solve me, you never will, and I SURE AS HELL WON'T LET YOU!" Shana bellowed, her eyes fiery and angry, but surprisingly, the curse was not restraining her body. Sesshomaru glared back.

"I just want,"

"I don't give a fuck, I don't care, I don't care! I really don't and once my sword is finished, I'm going back home with Kay and that's it! I'm going on vacation! Permanently!" Shana barked.

_'What's this? You're resisting my curse? How?' _

_'Ha, ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee, ho, ho, ho, hahahahahaha! You stupid dragon, it was only a matter of time before I found a way around your lame ass curse!' _ Shana replied in her mind angrily.


	15. Chapter 15

Broken Once More

"Shana," Sesshomaru growled as she stood up, flames in her hands. They slowly flickered blue as her eyes turned red, but no cursed tattoos were showing up to restrain her. She was laughing deeply as she transformed, eyeing Sesshomaru entirely.

"Hm? Oh dear," Majo whispered, looking into the small pond. She had been keeping watch over Shana and discovered that the demon had switched places with the human.

"I must get to Lord Sesshomaru quickly." She said, standing up.

Sesshomaru ran out of the cave, Shana literally hot on his trail, firing flames, kicking arcs of fire, doing anything in her power to try and bring him down for the kill. She wasn't even in the right state of mind, no human thoughts there to intervene. The only thought running through her head was "Fight, fight, kill, kill, kill!"

"Shana, restrain yourself!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Fuck you!" Shana roared, flaming fist punching the ground where he was just standing. She almost had him that time, just a little more. She leapt at him, grabbing him by the waist and tackling him to the ground. She punched at his face, but Sesshomaru had pushed her off of him, slicing open her back with his green whip of light. Shana let out an angry howl of pain, getting to her feet and charging after him as if she were not injured. Sesshomaru grabbed her right wrist, stopping the killing blow.

"Stop!" He ordered, grabbing Shana's other wrist, but she snarled at him as she lunched forward, sinking her fangs into where his shoulder and neck met. He fell backwards, still latched onto her wrists, but he soon began losing consciousness as she bit down harder, letting out growls.

_'Damn it, she's biting…my pressure point…I'm…losing…focus.'_ Sesshomaru thought as terror rose in his chest. He tried his hardest to keep breathing, to keep his eyes open, but the harder she bit, the harder it was to keep fighting. Shana let go of his neck when she heard his breathing slow down. His blood dripped from her mouth as she raised her hand in the air, bringing her claws down to kill him, but a sharp, burning pain entered her back as she screamed out.

"Changed my ass! She's exactly the same, Inuyasha!" Kagome spat, getting ready to fire another arrow. Shana snarled as she stood up, turning to Kagome angrily.

"Her…her scent! She's a full demon!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pulling out his sword. Kagome aimed the arrow at Shana, glaring at the demon.

"Don't make me kill you!" Kagome hollered.

"You've got five seconds to put that down…then I'll make you kill me." Shana responded, cracking her fingers, claws at the ready.

"Shana, I don't want to, but I will!" Kagome continued. Shana frowned.

_'Oh yes, I remember. She's pregnant. Heh, hit her where it will hurt the most.' _Shana thought, eyeing the battlefield to plan how to get around Inuyasha. She charged at him quickly, watching as the wind around his blade swirled. Shana fired a wave of flames at him, burning and scalding the wind, breaking the wind scar.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open as he sat up. He ran after Shana, who had just fired a lightning bolt, striking Inuyasha in the lower back, hitting a major chakra pool. Tetsusaiga immediately transformed back to the rusty blade as Inuyasha fell on his knees, then over on the ground, out cold. Shana jumped at Kagome, fist ready to strike, but Sesshomaru flew in front of Kagome, taking Shana's enraged fist in the stomach. His armor was instantly smashed as he fell to his knees, blood running out of his mouth. She struck him hard.

"Dumb bitch." Shana growled as Kagome's arrow missed her by a foot. Shana took a step forward, bent down slightly, and gave Kagome a dynamic uppercut to the stomach. The miko flew backwards, writhing in pain and screaming about her baby. Shana smirked, only to hit the ground, immobilized by pain as the red tattoos reappeared on her body. Shana's body arched unnaturally as her demon blood was thrown back into its prison.

_'You found a way out, but only temporarily. I will not let it happen again. You do not deserve to die, but you do not deserve to live either…perish in the worst way possible.' _The dragon growled.

_'Gahhhh! I'll find another way! Just you…wait…and…see…mmm.' _Shana's demon mumbled, slowly falling back asleep. Sesshomaru looked down at her, frowning. Her legs were straight and right next to each other, as if she were bound by invisible rope. Her arms were bent over her chest; left arm was crossed over her right on her chest, hands closed as if clasped onto something. Her face was relaxed, sleeping. His full demon blood had dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt.

"My baby! She killed it! My babyyyyyy!" Kagome's cries of pain and agony in the background were horrid and loud.

"Damn. What'd I miss?" a voice chirped as Sesshomaru turned his head, eyes widening. Kay.

"How did you get here?" he asked softly. Kay shrugged, holding a dusty, old book.

"Meh, I have my ways." Kay replied, putting the book in her bag.

"I'm surprised you're here. You made it quite clear that you hate me."

"Ugh, look Sesshomaru, I uh, I…don't hate you. I love you." She replied. Sesshomaru felt his mouth drop open.

"You what!" he asked. Kay's face also turned frightened.

"Oh! No, no, no! Not like that! Not like that! I meant I love you as a friend and nothing will ever change that, no matter how much of a dickbag you are!" Kay insisted, waving her hands nervously.

"Feeling's…mutual." Sesshomaru replied with a murmur.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked slyly.

"The feeling is mutual." He repeated slightly louder. Kay smiled widely as she jumped on Sesshomaru, hugging him tightly.

"Ahh, Kay, stop." Sesshomaru hissed, pushing her off him gently, his hand pressed against his stomach.

"Let me guess…Shana fucking blasted you in the stomach?" Kay asked.

"Yes, but I don't think she'll be blasting anybody else for a while." He replied, looking down at the invisibly bound Shana.

"Aw, too bad." Kay yawned.

Kay and Sesshomaru carried Shana to Kaede's village, following Inuyasha, who was carrying Kagome. The two demons placed Shana on a mat gently, covering her up with a blanket.

"Kagome, it's much too early for that kind of harm to befall your baby. Let's wait a while before we come to conclusions." Kaede said soothingly, rubbing Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah Kagome, and we can always make another." Inuyasha commented. Kay and Sesshomaru felt their faces twist with disgust. Sesshomaru heard a snort and out of the little respect he had for his younger brother, his hand flew over and clamped over Kay's mouth.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm!" Kay murmured as she tried peeling the demon lord's hand away from her mouth. She had no clue why he did it, she wasn't going to say anything. She didn't even make a noise.

"Don't laugh. It's not a laughing matter." Sesshomaru growled. Kay finally ripped his hand away from her mouth.

"I didn't!" she argued.

"You snorted."

"I did not!" Kay retorted.

"She didn't, Sesshomaru. I think it was…I think Shana snorted." Inuyasha said, looking down at the covered up half demon girl, who, oddly enough, had a small smirk upon her face.

"Hm, maybe it was." Sesshomaru said.

"Well, it sure as hell wasn't me." Kay retorted, clasping her hands together in her lap. Sesshomaru frowned as he glanced at Kagome, who was glowering at the sleeping Shana with rage.

"Hopefully nothing happened to your baby, Kagome. It'd be a shame if Sesshomaru can't fulfill his title as…_Uncle_ Sesshomaru. Haha, I wish I had an uncle." Kay giggled as Sesshomaru pushed her over.

"When the child is able to speak, it will refer to me as Lord Sesshomaru, and nothing more." Sesshomaru replied simply, still watching Kagome carefully. She was now glaring at the floor, deep in thought.

_'Although Shana deserves it more than no other, she doesn't deserve it while she's completely unable to defend herself. I suppose I'll have to keep watch over her.'_ He thought, catching Kay's stare. She frowned slightly, almost wanting to know what was on his mind.

"Later on, Kay." Sesshomaru answered before she could ask. Kay nodded quietly.

Later that night, the crescent moon high in the sky, Sesshomaru was standing outside the hut that Shana slept in, waiting for Kay to arrive. She walked up slowly, yawning and scratching her crazy hair. She stopped in front of Sesshomaru, looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Did you see how Kagome was looking at Shana?" he asked quietly. Kay yawned loudly, rubbing her face.

"Ahhhh, well yeah, Shana probably blasted her baby to Hell and back. I'd be pissed off, too." Kay said tiredly. Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he crossed his arms.

"Let's try to find some common ground, alright? Shana deserves to be beaten, right?"

"Yes."

"But no one deserves to be killed while they cannot defend themselves, agreed?"

"Agreed." Kay yawned. Sesshomaru frowned. Was Kay even listening to him?

"Mmmm…tired." Kay moaned, stumbling backwards. Sesshomaru reached forward, grabbing both of her shoulders and steadying her slightly. Kay leaned forward into Sesshomaru, nuzzling his fluff and yawning. Sesshomaru felt her dead weight fall into him as she fell asleep standing up.

"Ugh, Kay, wake up." Sesshomaru growled. The demon lord stood still and deathly silent when he heard heavy footsteps behind him and a cold aura washing over his and Kay's.

"Kay…wake up." He whispered into her ear as Shana continued walking away, her eyes closed.

"Wha…what?" Kay yawned, waking up and rubbing her eyes.

"I think Shana is…sleep walking. Follow me." Sesshomaru said, letting go of Kay and leaping after Shana.

"Eh, damn it." Kay groaned, running after Sesshomaru. She continued running, following his scent tiredly until she felt a strong hand pull her to the ground forcefully. She growled irritably, not moving from her face down position.

"Kay, there is something otherworldly at work here. Be still." Sesshomaru whispered fiercely. Kay held a thumbs up.

"Got it." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru helped her up, feeling slightly bad about just randomly pulling her down while she was half asleep. They stared out from the bushes, eyes scanning quickly.

"What the," Kay cut off quietly, seeing Shana leaned against a huge tree. Kay stared at the tree, knowing she had seen it before.

_'That's the tree Sesshomaru and I fell asleep against a few years ago.'_ Kay thought with realization.

_'That's the tree that the priestess Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to more than fifty years ago…and the exact same tree that I fell asleep against with Kay. Ironic.'_ Sesshomaru thought with a frown as Shana's eyes opened, staring out with an odd gleam in them.

"You…bitch." A voice droned angrily. Sesshomaru gasped slightly. Kagome strode out from behind a tree, bow and arrows in hand. Shana didn't reply, her face showing that she was in pain, but she was used to it. She was tired, no doubt. Kay blinked a few times, clasping her mouth with her hand at what she saw.

"What?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"A dragon!" Kay yelled, jumping out of the bushes to go help Shana, but another dragon came from nowhere, its tail wrapping around her legs.

"I see." Sesshomaru said, seeing the faint outline of the dragon, which had wrapped around the tree, pinning Shana to it unfairly, restricting her movements, her voice, anything she could use to get her out of the situation.

"Kagome, don't," Sesshomaru began, not moving an inch, knowing the dragon would pin him as well as it did Shana and Kay. Kagome pretended not to care as she aimed the arrow at Shana, firing it and striking the half demon in the upper right thigh. Shana kept her mouth closed, biting her lips shut as the stinging purification arrow burned her impure demon body. Kagome aimed another one, this time trying to find a vital spot.

"Kagome, what happened to you was my fault, don't punish her." Sesshomaru said.

"She did it on her own will." Kagome said calmly, firing the arrow. It hit the trunk beside Shana's head. Shana gave a small smirk as her head drooped with fatigue.

"Shana was cursed by the dragon to not be violent or cruel and I went out of my way to force her to be that way. She somehow weakened the curse, but I assure you, it won't happen again."

"No…it won't." Kagome said with gritted teeth, firing another arrow. Sesshomaru saw the perfect aim and swung his arm, snapping the arrow with his whip. He then swung it at Kagome, breaking her bow and knocking her back.

"Don't interfere!" a voice growled as Sesshomaru saw the dragon's body snake around his own, but it wouldn't coil around him as Tenseiga pulsed, protecting its master.

"Bitch please!" Kay snarled, firing a flame at the dragon restraining her legs. She got her legs free and stood up, running over to Shana where the main dragon glowered at Kay.

"You protect her?" he growled.

"Hell no, but this isn't right. Just call me Justice." Kay retorted, peeling Shana from its grip. The girl fell limp into Kay's arms, who protested loudly.

"Dude, you'd better get the fuck away! I'm not holding you!" Kay yelled, dropping Shana on the ground. Shana groaned as she stood up, face to face with the dragon.

"Forget." He snapped. Shana blinked and frowned as his eyes flashed bright yellow. If he could not make her forget how to be violent, he was going to make her forget why. The dragon and his helpers disappeared into the night. Kay smiled as she turned around, Sesshomaru brushing past her and ignoring her once more.

"Shana, are you," he began.

"Let go!" Shana roared, shoving the demon lord backwards with all her might. Kay stepped forward, flames in her hands, lighting her intimidating face.

"He's just trying to be nice! Be nice back for once!" Kay scolded angrily. Shana glared back at her.

"Be nice my ass! Just leave me alone! You guys don't even like me, so why be worried?" Shana responded.

"Shana, calm dow…" Sesshomaru began again.

"I deserve it, don't I? Why didn't you just let her kill me?" Shana asked him harshly.

"You deserve it, no doubt, but you deserve it while having the ability to defend yous…" Sesshomaru was cut off again.

"Shut the hell up." Shana groaned, massaging her head. She jumped away, forgetting why she was angry. She continued running until a bolt of lightning came from the sky, striking the ground. Shana saw Totosai holding Daiki, repaired and all, in his hands.

"I decided to move quickly. It's perfect." Totosai said, handing her the sword. Shana took it, examining the blade closely. Instead of the silvery color it used to be, it was now a blackened gray metallic color. Shana nodded slightly.

"Thanks." She said, disappearing from sight with a red flash. Sesshomaru let out a yell of anger. He had just missed her. He looked at Kay.

"Take me to her, half breed." He growled. Kay grew instantly angry.

"Fuck you, full fledged!" Kay responded loudly.

"Eh, I see that you've become a lot nicer, Kay." Totosai said.

"Shut up, you wrinkled ball sac!" Kay snapped without a beat.

Everyone found a place to sleep in the small hut, curling up in their space and falling asleep just as the sun began rising. Sesshomaru lay, staring at the ceiling and hearing Kay grunting as she turned over, hitting her elbow on the floor.

"Shit." She spat quietly.

"Are you angry because I was worried about Shana?" Sesshomaru whispered. He heard Kay snort as she turned back over.

"You worry? News to me." Kay growled. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. What the hell was he doing to piss these girls off? Women, all over the countryside, around the world, loved him and would damn near kill their parents just to be with him. They speak about how they would please him in every since of the word. Even Sango and Kagome, who loved Miroku and Inuyasha, couldn't help but speak of Sesshomaru's good looks, and yet, here Shana and Kay, hated his very being. Wanting to kill him, not bed him. Wanting to back talk him, not talk to him.

"What the hell did I ever do to you two? If I remember correctly, you both force yourselves to be around me. I try to be civil, but you two just want to be," he began.

"Animals! That's all we are to you bitch! The only reason you're civil is because you know we'll fry your ass against whatever wall, tree, bush, rock or Jaken we find! If you want anything close to our respect…BE A WILD ANIMAL!" Kay roared, sitting up quickly. Without a word being said, Sesshomaru sat up, tackling Kay to the floor and striking her in the face with his fist.

"Is that wild enough for you?" he asked dangerously, preparing to punch her again.

"Not even close! Old ladies hit harder than that!" Kay spat teasingly. Sesshomaru pounded her face once more, cocking his hand back for another.

"How about that?" he asked coolly. Kay licked the blood from her lip, smirking arrogantly.

"Thank you sir, may I have another?" Kay asked tauntingly. Sesshomaru punched her again, and again, and again, finally standing up, pulling her to her feet. He slammed her against the wall, stepping over the frightened fox demon, Shippo, who ran over to Inuyasha.

"Don't make me kill you." Sesshomaru growled, now resorting to his poisonous claws. Kay laughed heartily.

"Gotta hit that bitch, oh go! Hahaha! You have to build respect, punching me overnight won't get the job done!"

"How about poisoning you?"

"Do it! Slap me, bitch!" Kay yelled. Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, Rin and Shippo watched with horrid interest at the scene in front of them. Sesshomaru almost did, but he let go of Kay, backing away from her with a sigh.

"You aren't worth it." He said, turning around. Kay's eyes filled with fury as she gritted her fangs.

"Don't you fucking dare turn your back on me!" Kay roared, leaping at Sesshomaru. She tackled him to the floor and wrapped an arm around his neck, putting him in a sleep hold. Sesshomaru lay on his stomach, clawing at Kay to try and get her off his back.

"Grrrr…Kay!" he growled.

"Oh shut up! If I were Shana, you never would've turned your back on me!"

"Because Shana would try to kill me!"

"And I wouldn't?"

"No! You're…different!"

"Dif…different? You think we're different?" Kay asked, letting him out of her grip. Sesshomaru got on his knees, rubbing his neck gingerly.

"Yes, you are much different from Shana. You and I go back in the day, remember? When you were barely tall enough to hug my waist?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing she didn't want to speak about "Back in the day with Sesshomaru."

"Bullshit! I was tall enough to punch you in the balls." Kay mumbled.

"Which you did, frequently."

"Ugh, I don't want to talk about this." Kay growled. Sesshomaru smirked snidely.

"What's wrong Kay? Wouldn't you like to tell everyone about the food fight you and I had? Or how about that time we dug holes on the beach? Or, how about this dirty little secret," Sesshomaru broke off, motioning for Kay to move closer. Kay leaned over.

"Or how you and I slept in the same bed every…single…wonderful…night? Oh, and don't forget that I always slept shirtless." he whispered in her ear. Everyone in the room saw Kay's face blush red as she pulled back from Sesshomaru, glaring dangerously.

"If you ever say that out loud, someone is going to Hell and someone is going to jail, and I guarantee you, I will be neither!" she growled between gritted teeth.

"You loved being around me, don't lie."

"I was forced to be around you."

"Kay, if I were stuck in Hell and had to choose between you or Shana, it would be you."

"Oh, dragging me to Hell with you? Some friend."

"I'm going back to sleep…you want to ahhhhh!" Sesshomaru screamed as Kay struck him in the face with her fist. Sesshomaru fell over and Kay laughed.

"Ahahaha! Don't play with me!" Kay giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

Psychotic

"Shana? Shana, honey, come on, you haven't spoken a word for three days." Shana's mother said softly, brushing her daughter's no longer spiked hair. It was barely black. The hair was turning white.

_'What am I to do now?'_ Shana thought, her eyes closed. She could hear her mother perfectly fine, but Shana didn't want to talk. Her mother's hand continued stroking her whitening hair.

"Shana, what's wrong? I'm going to get your dad if you don't say anything." Her mother warned, but again, Shana said nothing, she just lay on her bed, still as a dead body, minus her slow breathing.

"I'll be back." Her mother's voice rang as she walked out of the room. Shana gripped Daiki, which was hidden beneath her covers, tighter. It hadn't made a sound since Totosai repaired it. The sword usually pulsed with worry whenever Shana was down, but now it was as if it didn't care.

_'Psycho.'_ The word rang throughout Shana's head annoyingly.

Kay scanned through a book she had brought with her quietly. She nibbled on some chips that she also brought with her. Sesshomaru was sparring with Inuyasha out of boredom, occasionally looking over at Kay, who looked too peaceful.

"Kay, why aren't you practicing the Dancing Dragon? I'm sure whatever you're reading is pointless." Sesshomaru commented, sheathing his sword. Kay ate another chip, looking up at him.

"I'm reading about pressure points and chakra pools." She replied, looking back down and turning a page.

"Heh, are you trying to learn how to block energy flow?"

"No, I'm trying to learn how to open them, let every ounce of energy out at once and use it to make my attacks more explosive."

"Because your fire bending needs to be more explosive." Sesshomaru bit out sarcastically.

"I agree." Kay replied. She sighed as she placed a finger upon the middle of her forehead, frowning slightly.

"Hm…lame." She growled.

"What?"

"I can't really do this on myself, I need to practice on someone. Volunteers? Oh, hello Sesshomaru." Kay chirped, smiling at him dangerously.

"No." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Please?" she begged, eyes watering slightly.

"What exactly are you going to do to me?" he asked.

"Unlock your energy."

"Will it be painful?"

"No…well…maybe? Nah, not if I hit the right spots, it shouldn't."

"You had better hit them."

"Take off your armor and robes…leave the pants on." Kay ordered. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he did so. Kay had better not be lying to him or there was Hell to be paid.

"Now what?" he asked irritably.

"Lie down on your stomach." Kay said, reading the steps from the book. Sesshomaru let out a low growl, but he did so anyway. Why? He had no clue.

"Um, alright, there are small pressure points along the back, jabbing them traps energy, gently rubbing or squeezing them allows energy through. Ok, I'll try the middle of your back, first." Kay announced, placing her hand on his bare skin and rubbing it gently.

"Can you feel it, Sesshomaru? Can you? Can you feel it?" Kay asked continuously. She was joking but Sesshomaru noticed how nervous she was.

"No, but can you go a little lower? It's really tense."

"Hey, I'm practicing unlocking pressure points, not starting a massage parlor."

"Unlock the pressure point down there, it's tense."

"There isn't one…oh, there is. How did you know?" Kay asked.

"Shana struck me there once and I felt my legs go numb, then she hit the middle of my back, I fell forward, then she struck the base of my neck, I was completely paralyzed for at least three hours had she not released the energy because I was being a good boy." Sesshomaru recited. Kay giggled as she moved lower, wondering when that little story occurred.

"Much better, I feel the energy flowing through my body." Sesshomaru mumbled dryly.

"Shut up, smart ass. I've never learned this shit before."

"Maybe if you ask Shana nicely,"

"Maybe I'll survive."

"Can you go for the ones around my shoulders?"

"Oh my God, you cunt." Kay growled, closing the book and deciding to just go ahead and massage the "tense" demon lord.

"Shana, you haven't spoken or eaten, what's wrong?" Shana's father asked sadly. No answer. His daughter lay motionless in her bed, gripping Daiki soundly. Her demon father growled with annoyance as he stood up, shaking his head at her mother.

"She's fighting herself, there's nothing we can do except keep her comfortable." He said, walking outside of her room and closing her door.

"But she won't eat! She'll starve! She may be bitter, but she's still my baby!" her mother cried.

"I know, she's mine too, but there is nothing we can do for her. She must make the decision on her own to live or die." He replied sadly, walking away with his arm around his distraught life.

"Maybe…maybe I'm the…one…maybe I'm the one, who is…the schizophrenic…psycho." Shana said quietly, still not opening her eyes. She couldn't open them. She hadn't eaten for days and her body was weak. She was conscious but unable to move…torture.

"Kay, give up on your dreams and just become my personal masseuse. That's the only thing you're skilled for." Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled his robes back on, smirking as Kay unleashed a long, colorful sentence back at him.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru ordered. Kay rolled her eyes, but followed him anyway.

Shana finally found the strength to roll over on her back in her bed, groaning as her body ached and cracked. She was thirsty, hungry, tired, psycho.

"Mmm…no, I'm not crazy." She murmured to herself.

"Grrr, psycho!" she spat out after denying it.

"No." she moaned afterwards.

_'Somebody help me.'_ Shana thought worriedly, knowing that there was something inside of her, waiting to get out and devastate everything around it. But what was it and why did she feel so angry?

"You've let this thing rule your life. It's your demon blood. You're only half demon, you do not have the strength or will power to thrust it back. You may think you do, but you don't realize who you are, do you?" a deep voice asked as Shana growled in response.

"Here, how about I help you up and downstairs so you can replenish your body? I need you to be responsive, not half dead." The man said, pulling Shana into his arms and walking downstairs.

"Who…who are you?" she asked weakly.

"Daiki said that you needed its assistance, but it cannot help you with this, only I can, since I'm the only one who has near the power."

"Didn't really…answer me…asshole." Shana growled as she was placed in a chair. She could barely hold herself up, so she just slammed her head on the table and rested.

"Alright, here is some water…oh, come on." He moaned, holding Shana upright and pressing the glass of water against her lips. Shana drank it and sighed, waiting for the effects to kick in.

"Mmmm! I have no clue what this is, but it's good. Yum. Sweet and warm." The man said. Shana smelled cookies.

"Try it with some milk." She spoke, feeling her body's energy starting to fill back up.

"Milk, found it. Hey…what is this I'm eating anyway?"

"Cookie." Shana answered, feeling like her mind was stuck between Hell and nirvana.

"Cooooookie? Coooooookie. Sounds dirty, but it tastes good."

Shana finally opened her eyes when her head finally settled. Her eyes went wide when she saw a tall demon man, sitting in the chair next to her, munching on the whole plate of cookies, the jug of milk next to him as he chugged out of it. He had shaggy black hair that fell just above his shoulders, piercing golden eyes and two crimson stripes on each cheek. Oddly enough, his silky red robes signaled that he wasn't from this world at all.

"Morning, sleepy." He chirped happily. Shana frowned. His name was on the tip of her tongue. Then he patted Daiki, which was strapped to his hip tightly. She realized what his name was.

"Haruko?" she asked with disbelief, grabbing a cookie and munching on it.

"Mhm. Cookie. Cookie. These are delicious." He replied, staring at one before eating it whole. Shana blinked a few times to make sure he was real.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Uh," Shana replied, staring at him.

"Hey, I'm not dead. Daiki summoned me here to help you. Do you accept it?"

"Depends…what kind of help?"

"Haha, more than what a normal person needs, I'll tell you that much."

"Heh, good enough. Accepted."

"If you tell me how to make cookies, I won't charge."

"You mix the batter, stick it on a pan, then bake them."

"Eh, whatever." He replied, eating another one whole.

"Oh my…Shana? You're awake? Oh, cookies are not what you need right now!" Shana's mother scolded. She saw the demon man and shrugged.

"Family member of my husband?" she asked the demon sharply, who smiled widely.

"Sure I am." He said back.

"Alright then, eat as many as you want. Shana, young lady, I'm making you a chicken salad!" her mom called out.

"I hate vegetables." Shana snarled.

"Hey, first lesson, you don't hate anything." Haruko scolded, wondering what chicken salad was.

"Ugh." Shana growled, wishing she could walk.

AN- I made this chapter short for a reason.


	17. Chapter 17

Drugs

AN- The reason why last chapter was short? Laziness. Hahaha. I'm so evil.

Haruko finished off the very last cookie, chugging down the milk. He sniffed the air and glanced at Shana, who was watching the TV in the kitchen, her face pulled into a frown.

"I can feel your thoughts, you can't stand the situation you're in right now." Haraku spoke, standing up and sniffing the air again. He opened a jar and growled happily. He found another stash of cookies.

"You sure do like cookies if you have this many in your house." Haruko continued with a laugh, biting into a cookie.

"Hm…" Shana huffed, standing up. Haruko's golden eyes watched her, picking up on every movement in her body. She stood quickly as if she was fine, but the twitching in her muscles and cracking in her bones told him otherwise.

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"It's either now or my attention span will cut off." She replied, walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to her room. Haruko followed her upstairs where he saw her walk into her bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Haruko sighed as he looked around her dark interior room. The posters and dark red walls with the blood red blankets and sheets, it made even a great demon like Haruko shiver. He heard water running and assumed that she was taking a bath.

"Shana, why do you enjoy the color red?" Haruko asked curiously.

"It makes me hungry." She replied simply.

"For blood?"

"No…for food. The color red is supposed to trigger hunger, which is why most places with food have red in their signs, it makes people feel hungry."

"That's why your room is the color of blood?"

"Oh, and that too." She replied. Haruko felt a sharp pain in his chest. This was his descendant?

Sesshomaru sighed as he slaughtered another monster. His plan was to find a nest, or wherever they originated, but not much was known about the little bastards except that they were ugly. He saw Kay ignite one on fire, her face showing slight distaste as she held her stomach with her other hand.

"Are you sick?" Sesshomaru asked her calmly. Kay looked up, her golden eyes lightened with fear.

"No." she replied, uncertainty filled her voice. She almost jumped when she felt a presence behind her.

"You're lying to me." He said sternly, a slight growl in his voice.

"As if I haven't before? I'm not sick, it's…something else." She said, turning her head away, pretending to be interested with the grass.

"Something else, as in what, exactly?" Sesshomaru pressed on.

"For someone so careless, you sure are nosy. Don't worry about it."

"That time of the mon, ahhh! Kay, restrain yourself or I will!" Sesshomaru snapped angrily, dodging a flame from engulfing him. He was only asking, why was she being so short with him?

"I don't have a time of the month, you jackass!" Kay barked. Sesshomaru blinked. True, he never had sensed a change in her scent like he did with other women.

"Then…you are not fertile?" he asked, a slight scowl appearing on his face. Kay's face went slightly red with anger.

"I'm perfectly fertile, now, if you don't mind, let's stop talking about my uterus!" Kay barked irritably. Sesshomaru flinched slightly, expecting a hole to rip open and spill fire from Hell. She was so angry and short with him, he was ONLY asking, he meant nothing by it. Kay took a few breaths before replacing her hand back on her stomach, walking over to Sesshomaru gingerly.

"I'm sorry, you're just asking and I'm just snapping at you. I'm not sick, it's not that time, it's something else. Something you shouldn't worry about." Kay said with reassurance. Sesshomaru pat her shoulder as he kept walking.

"Try to keep up." He said, walking at a brisk pace. He caught the scent of a huge group of the monsters, wondering if it was a nest, maybe not the main nest, but a nest nonetheless. He was ready to demolish the whole west just to rid it of the creatures' presence.

Haruko sat on Shana's comfy bed, polishing Daiki's new, darker metallic blade. He sighed as he examined it carefully.

"I have to admit, I never would've thought about using metal that fell from the sky. I can tell, it's a lot stronger and Daiki appreciates it." Haruko spoke as Shana packed a bag.

"Good. I'm glad it enjoys it." Shana said, flinching. She was glad? Since when? Haruko didn't even take a second glance at her being glad, he sheathed Daiki and jumped off the bed, smiling.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Let's go." Shana said, grabbing his arm as Daiki pulsed. Haruko took a deep breath, patting Shana on the back encouragingly.

"Now, I will state my rules. If I'm going to help you, you're going to follow them, correct?" he asked.

"Yes." Shana said, sunglasses covering up her eyes, which flickered irritably, but Haruko was no fool.

"I can feel your irritability. My rules are for you not to hurt anyone unless they mean to harm you. Be passive."

"Fine."

"Another rule, no matter what, unless you are on the verge of death, bleeding to death, you are NOT to transform."

"Got it."

"One last rule…smile happily once in a while." He chirped, instantly shivering when he sensed the cold blood murder feeling emitting from her. She was not a happy camper.

"Heh, it'll come to you, I promise." Haruko said, getting down on one knee and sighing.

"What?" Shana asked.

"You're still too weak, get on my back, I'll carry you."

"Grrr…I'm fine." Shana growled.

"Lesson one, accept other's help, especially when you need it. It's alright to need help, I need help to help you."

"Ugh, lame." Shana growled, getting on his back. Haruko grabbed her legs around his waist before taking a giant leap in the air. Shana's eyes widened when his red aura surrounded him as he transformed. A huge black dog with five whipping tails became Shana's new ride. He looked like Kay's grandfather, but Haruko's fur had something that he didn't, a red gleam to it. The dog continued running, tails being used to balance and speed up.

Sesshomaru and Kay rested at a small stream, where Kay splashed water on her face, it immediately vaporizing from her face. Sesshomaru's head snapped to turn behind him, his eyes turning red as his aura swirled around him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kay called as the white dog demon barked furiously. Kay saw a huge black dog demon with five tails and immediately smiled, thinking it was Toukai, but she saw the red gleam in the dog's coat and the scent was completely different.

"Back down, I do not want to attack." Haruko said, lowering his huge head slightly, tails waving behind him slowly, creating a hypnotizing movement. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, but he bowed his head as well. The two dog's auras surrounded them as they transformed back into their humanoid states. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he saw Shana slide off the tall man's back, falling to her knees and gripping the ground with pain.

"Oh! Did I run too fast for you?" Haruko asked her, bending down to help her, but a feral growl stopped him. Haruko slowly pulled Daiki from his hip, sheath and all, he touched Shana's back lightly, and like a flash, her transformed claws lashed out, but he slammed the sheathed Daiki down on her head forcefully.

"Gahhhh! Goddamn it!" Shana barked, instantly changing back. Haruko stopped moving when a cold, metal tip touched his neck.

"Stand…slowly." Sesshomaru ordered coldly. Haruko stood slowly, the sheathed Daiki gripped lightly in his right hand. His face was calm and he looked like he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"Who are you and why are you in my territory?" Sesshomaru asked him, still focused on killing him. Haruko sighed, smiling slightly.

"I am Haruko and I am Shana's Great-Great-Great-Great…uh, probably a few more Greats, Grandfather. What am I doing here, you ask? Well, I'm teaching Shana how to be a lady."

"I can believe that you are related to her, you look and smell alike, but I cannot believe you're teaching her to be a lady. Shana is no lady." Sesshomaru growled.

"Now, I may be passive, but I do not appreciate anyone disrespecting my family. Shana has agreed to change and with my help. She's a caring person, give her a chance." Haruko insisted, his tone going stern. Shana stood up, rubbing her head with her hand.

"Bitch, that fucking hurt." She growled.

"It hurt my feelings that you tried to kill me." Haruko replied sadly. Shana's eye twitched.

"Do you know who I am? I don't ca,"

"Oh, shhh! Shh, now! You don't mean it! You just need a hug!" Haruko shouted, pulling Shana in his arms for a suffocating hug. She struggled against him, but finally gave up, her face completely filled with disgust.

"Haha, I like him." Kay giggled. Sesshomaru side-glanced at her, but back at Shana, who was lying on the ground, gasping for air as Haruko apologized to her for almost killing her.

"Don't worry…we're even!" Shana snapped, finally catching her breath.

"Hey Shana, can I have one?" Kay asked, pointing at Haruko, who just looked happy for being acknowledged.

"Here's the deal, you can have mine, and I don't want anything in return." Shana said. Haruko let out a hurt groan, actually upset that she said that in front of him.

"You are a demon, why do you have emotions?" Sesshomaru asked Haruko.

"Everyone has emotions, you just choose not to use yours, which is fine, but I like mine." Haruko chirped, patting Shana's head, getting a growl in response.

"She's like a mean dog that needs taming." Kay commented, rubbing her stomach. Shana's eyes flickered as she watched the movement.

_'Oh, well, well, well, Kay, what do we have here? You're in heat…fucking hilarious. Hm, an idea has dawned on me. I…hm…dodge!'_ Shana's thoughts sped by as she dodged another strike on the head by the sheathed Daiki, which she grabbed and struck Haruko back in the face with it.

"Don't fuck with me." Shana announced.

"Oh ho, hahaha, you are a quick one, aren't you?" Haruko laughed, standing back up, rubbing his sore face, placing Daiki back on his hip.

"Why are you senselessly attacking her? She hadn't even done anything." Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but she was planning it, I felt her mind churning evilly." Haruko explained. Kay looked at Shana, who was staring back, a small smile creased in her face. Kay blinked.

_'Oh God…she knows.'_ Kay thought with horror. Kay was surprised that Sesshomaru hadn't picked up on it, but yet, she wasn't that surprised. He was a virgin, or gay, how would he know when a woman needed some?

"Kay, do you need me for something?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kay jumped at the question slightly.

"Ah! What? No! Why?" She asked quickly.

"You keep moving closer to me." He pointed out. She was a good ten feet away, now she was less than a foot.

"Oh, uh, I didn't notice." Kay replied truthfully. She really hadn't noticed.

"Haha, hahahaha! Oh boy, that's rich." Shana laughed, catching the sheathed Daiki with one hand effortlessly.

"You will stop those horrible feelings before I get serious!" Haruko shouted. Shana looked at him indifferently, saying nothing.

"You have already established that you're an easy going man who is easy to push over, nothing you say or do will frighten her at this point." Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms, glancing at Kay, who moved even closer, staring off into space.

"I guess that being nice does nothing." Haruko growled, his entire demeanor changed completely.

"Look, you bipolar mother fucker, I will accept your help, but how about you think your teaching methods through this time?" Shana asked, almost offering advice on how to handle herself. Haruko nodded.

"Hm, alright, I'll think." He replied happily. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, this demon was insane, but he was strong. He felt a warm hand bump his and then a frightened Kay hopped a small distance away from him.

"Sorry, I'm spacing really bad!" Kay insisted with a nervous smile. Sesshomaru frowned, but let it pass. He saw Shana's amused smile at the scene.

Haruko licked his lips when Kaede handed him a bowl of noodles and meat. He took a huge bite, making pleased noises.

"Mmm, this is almost as good as cookies!" he chirped, taking another bite.

"Have as much as you want, Haruko." Kaede offered the demon nicely. Shana had finished her bowl and offered to take Sesshomaru and Kay their bowls.

"I'm glad to see you being helpful for once." Kagome commented. Shana smirked.

"I try." Shana giggled, taking the bowls outside. She found a barrel and set the bowls down, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a small baggy with little white pills in them.

"Ecstasy, don't fail me now. Hahaha." Shana laughed quietly as she crushed them in her hand, sprinkling the powder in both bowls. She picked the bowls up and started gently moving the bowls in a circular motion to stir the powder into the food. Shana then found Kay and Sesshomaru walking up to her casually.

"Here," Shana spat, handing the bowls to them. They took them and entered the hut without a word. Shana stood outside to hide her joy. People saw her covering her face, her shoulders moving as she continued snorting and laughing joyously. She just started Hell on Earth and that was enough to make her laugh for hours on.

"This tastes good." Kay said, chomping down on the noodles and meat. Sesshomaru said nothing, finishing off his bowl. Haruko watched them down their bowls and then Shana walked in, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked her. Shana looked at him and burst out laughing and snorting.

"She's done something horrible, but I can't tell what." Haruko growled. Shana sat on the floor and counted down the last minutes before Hell broke loose.

Everyone was conversing and having a good time until they heard a thump, like someone being tackled and a throaty moan come from the back of the hut. Everyone's heads snapped in the direction, wondering who and what.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha hollered, seeing his brother, who had Kay pinned to the floor, locked in a heated kiss.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! It hurts! Hahahahahaha!" Shana laughed, falling over as tears ran down her face. She convulsed as she tried breathing, but the laughter would not stop.

"We should get out, now!" Haruko ordered.

"Why?" Kaede asked curiously and with shock at the scene as the two demons beagn ripping one another's clothes off.

"Once demon dogs start, they don't stop for anything." Haruko said as everyone ran out. Haruko dragged Shana out, who was almost suffocating from laughing so hard at the mess she had created. It was disgusting to most, but it was comedic gold to her.

The next morning, Sesshomaru and Kay groaned as they awoke from their lusty night together. Neither of them had a clue of what happened; they just knew that they were exceptionally sore and…naked?

"Oh…oh shit!" Kay gasped, pulling her shirt from the floor to cover her chest. Sesshomaru was completely speechless, eyes wide-open, mouth wide open, breathing rapid as he tried to make sense of what happened and why he was naked with Kay. The two demons knew exactly what had happened, minus the details. They both opened their mouths with horror, trying to speak, but only screams of rage and fear came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHH!" they roared with disbelief, eyes turning red as they tried to put everything together. Kay had done one and only one drug her entire life…Ecstasy, and only one person knew about her heat.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! SHAAAAAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAAA! YOU FUCKING BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!" Kay bellowed as she pulled her clothes on. Sesshomaru followed suit. When they were both dressed they raced outside to a field where Shana was standing on a tall pillar, holding a boulder with a spell carved on it, over her head. She had nothing but pants and a bra on, her one bare foot balanced on the pillar and the other foot held out to also help balance.

"I'm going to blast this bitch to Hell!" Kay barked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, she's being punished at the moment." Haruko said soothingly, drinking some tea.

"She needs to DIE!" Sesshomaru roared, pulling out Bakusaiga.

"Right now, her body is very weak and that boulder is way too heavy for her, if she drops it or falls off, I beat the living daylights out of her, but if she can keep steady, then she can fight while being able to defend herself." Haruko explained.

"Horseshit!" Kay barked, firing a flame at Shana, who blew it out like a candle.

"You should be thanking me, Sesshomaru Skank." Shana replied, her eyes closed with focus.

"Thank this, you irritating bitch!" Sesshomaru snarled, sending out his green whip and slicing open her bare stomach. Shana flinched slightly, shaking slightly, but she kept her balance. Sesshomaru brought the whip across her chest this time, shredding it open. She grunted with pain, but she held her ground.

"Oh my God, I'm going to fucking strangle her!" Kay barked, leaping at Shana.

AN- Someone requested that those two get laid, either by someone or each other. XD Drugs are a wonderful excuse.


	18. Chapter 18

You're Going to Die

_'Ugh, will she ever give in?' _Haruko thought with irritability. Shana was still standing on the pillar, blood streaming down her body as she kept a straight face.

"Shana, will you just fall off and die already?" Sesshomaru asked with a growl, swinging his arm and slicing open her chest once more.

"Gah! Grrr…is that the best you can do? Hahaha!" Shana laughed, gritting her teeth as the green whip tore though her skin again.

"I'm just getting started!" Sesshomaru barked, whipping her in the lower back.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhahahaha! Thank you, sir, may I have another?" Shana taunted. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, but he looked down when he heard someone crying. It was Kay, who was bent over on the ground, trying to restrain her demon blood from escaping. Sesshomaru frowned. Here he was, torturing Shana for drugging him, and the girl he took on accident was crying. What should he do?

"I'll be with you in a minute…Shana." Sesshomaru growled, kneeling down next to Kay. He rubbed her back gently, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. Shana opened her eyes and looked down at the scene, smirking to herself quietly. Then, she felt a horrible pain her back as it was ripped open.

"Ahhhhhh! You miserable bastard!" Shana howled as Haruko landed on the ground in front of her, blood dripping from his right hand. He glared up at her coldly.

"You are hopeless. Shall I leave and you can go back to moping around aimlessly?" he asked sternly. Shana blinked as the thoughts rushed back to her mind. Psycho. Psycho. Psycho. Psycho.

"SHUT UP!" Shana hollered angrily. Suddenly, the weight of the boulder became unbearable as it started to crush her. Shana, without thinking, threw it off of her, falling backwards off the pillar as well. Sesshomaru reached up and caught the boulder and threw it to the side.

"Kay, will you be alright?" Sesshomaru whispered calmly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied, wiping the tears from her face. Sesshomaru saw a stray tear flowing down her cheek and wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Shana, luckily for you, you stayed on longer than I assigned. You can defend yourself while I attack, but only defend." Haruko explained as Shana quickly got to her feet, her arms held close to her middle to protect her vital spots, which were already exploited by Sesshomaru.

"Bring…it…on." Shana said, her eyes showing frustration as she tried to push her demon back into the depths of her mind.

_'Awww come ooooonnnn! Why do you even care? No one will treat you any differently if you do change!'_ Shana's demon howled. Shana didn't reply as she dodged Haruko's fist. She wanted to strike back, hit the pressure point below his neck and render his body motionless, but she wasn't allowed to strike.

"You're quick!" Haruko said, trying to kick her in the leg, but Shana had stepped back, evading his attack once more. Shana's eyes flashed with realization when she sensed a presence behind her.

"Hm? Huh…" Shana stopped moving when she felt a sharp pain in her back once more. She saw Haruko claws glowing red with her blood coated on them.

"Haven't you ever wondered what it was like to be completely defenseless?" he asked, his shaggy black hair waving as he flew over to Shana, who was completely immobilized. Haruko slammed his fist in her stomach, sending Shana flying onto her back. Shana blinked, as she was able to move again. She sat up and shook her spiky hair, which was returning to its black color, moved slightly with her head. Shana looked over at Sesshomaru and Kay, who were staring back, murder written in their eyes

"I…I'm…ssss…sorry." Shana said, panting. The two demons' eyes widened. They were surprised that she just apologized. Shana felt a hand pat her back as a silky red robe was placed over her bloody self.

"Good job, I'm proud of you. And Sesshomaru, I don't see why you're so upset about what happened last night…you seemed to enjoy it at the time." Haruko said with a smirk. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.

"That's not even funny." Kay growled.

"You liked it too…don't lie." Haruko said to her. Shana rolled her eyes. She couldn't make sex jokes but he could? Unfair.

Later on that day, Shana was hanging from a tree by her legs as she did crunches upside down, her thoughts running through her mind. She heard footsteps approaching and she stopped, hanging upside down. Sesshomaru was standing there and Shana could tell that he just bathed.

"Shana," he began.

"Have you come to resume punishing me?" Shana asked dryly. Sesshomaru held his hand out to Shana. She grabbed it and he helped her down without hurting herself, something she could've done by herself, but Haruko's rule was to accept help whether she needed it or not.

"No, I've come to see something for myself." He replied, reaching inside his robes and pulling out a necklace that looked like Inuyasha's. Shana knew exactly what that damned necklace did and took a step back, glaring dangerously.

"It's supposed to help the pain." He said, still smelling Shana's blood from her wounds. Haruko helped bandage her up, but the pain was still there. Shana groaned, again, she had to accept his help. She took the necklace and put it on, feeling some of the pain disappearing.

"Th…thanks." Shana said with dissatisfactory. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and then ruffled her hair playfully.

"You're welcome, and I'm not angry about last night." He said.

"That's not what my wounds say." Shana said, poking a cut. Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"Let me rephrase that…I'm not angry _anymore_."

"Ah, well, cool."

"I can't say the same about Kay, though. She even seems to be angry with me."

"Because you fu…oh, a stick." Shana cut off quickly, bending over to pick up a stick.

_'No sex jokes, no sex jokes, no sex jokes.'_ Shana told herself quickly.

"Because I fucked her…isn't that what you were about to say?" Sesshomaru asked, ripping the stick out of her hand. Shana smiled.

"No." she replied.

"Really now? You weren't?"

"No."

"Lies." Sesshomaru snapped, poking Shana with the stick. She winced slightly from the small sting.

"Ow." Shana said, rubbing her chest lightly. Sesshomaru melted the stick with his poisonous claws.

"Oh, and by the way, I just had Majo curse that necklace…sit." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"You mother ahhhhh!" Shana roared as she was pulled to the ground. Shana quickly stood back up.

"Fucker!" She jumped at him.

"Sit." Sesshomaru said uninterestingly. Shana flew to the ground dynamically once again. Shana pushed herself back to her feet, glaring heatedly at Sesshomaru, who was smirking back at her.

"In case you were wondering, Shana, because I know you do wonder about a lot of things…that necklace isn't just for subduing you, I could do you and you would have no choice but to do me, but since I'm a patient person, I'll use that as my last resort, so, you are to do things for me, or I'll make you do me…do you understand?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice tinted with amusement.

"Oh my God, if you say, "do" one more fucking time, I'll do you so hard, you'll die!" Shana barked angrily.

"Do calm down now, Shana. You act as if I would want to do your disgusting body."

"It would be so much more pleasurable doing me than Kay, right Kay?" Shana asked happily as Kay walked out of the trees.

"You stupid bitch! Sit! Sit! Sit! Mother fucking sit! SIIIIIIIIIIT!" Kay roared as Shana was plowed into the Earth. Shana groaned as she pushed herself back up.

"Why did you do it? Sit!" Kay screamed as Shana was plowed back into the ground.

"I did it because,"

"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kay barked as Shana fell back down forcefully.

"Kay, she cannot answer you if you continue to do that." Sesshomaru pointed.

"Stop saying, "do!" Ahhhh!" Shana screamed as Kay hollered the command one more time. Once more, Shana was pulled back into the ground, which there was now a crater formed. Shana smelled her blood sink through her clothes and bandages and she decided to stay down, face in the dirt, maybe that would get Kay to shut up.

"Now this isn't very nice." Haruko chirped, pulling on the necklace as Shana remained face down. She felt Haruko pull her to her feet.

"You will face your consequences. On your feet." He said sternly. Shana sighed and crossed her arms, glaring at Kay, then at Sesshomaru, both staring back with small, evil smirks.

_'Grrrr…I hope she's fucking pregnant! Gaaaahhhhhhh! Let me out!'_ Shana's demon howled angrily as she tried to break free, but Shana pushed her back once more.

"I know you have come to some conclusion about these irritating creatures, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked, completely unmoved by anything that has happened, but Shana could still feel the anger emitting from Kay, who had both fists clenched.

"I believe there is a nest." Shana spoke.

"As do I." Sesshomaru replied, urging for her to continue. Shana stared at Kay while replying.

"I think that's where they come from, most of these things are not transformed, I'm pretty sure they are the real parasites." Shana continued, ripping her gaze from Kay to Sesshomaru.

"We need to find the nest, where do you propose we start?" he asked. Haruko looked at Shana, then at Sesshomaru.

"Are you serious? Is she the only one able to think around here? Where do you think we should start, Sesshomaru?" Haruko asked harshly.

"I swear, you're bipolar or something." Shana grumbled under her breath. Sesshomaru glared dangerously at Haruko.

"Shana is the only one with a clue, considering that we wouldn't have gotten this far without her, she should finish the job nonetheless." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, so dump all the work on her and sit back and relax?" Haruko growled. Shana's eyes brightened when she realized something.

"Hey, I think we should start,"

"Be silent, don't tell them." Haruko interrupted her. Shana saw Sesshomaru and Kay's faces go from calm to instantly angry.

"Damn, I thought you two would be less grouchy if you both,"

"Shana, no sex jokes." Haruko interrupted. Shana shrugged. There was no need to finish; it was obvious to what she was going to say.

"Shana, where should we start?" Kay asked.

"I would tell you, but I can't." Shana replied with a smile.

"Sit!" Kay spat out irritably. Shana flew to the ground once more, laughing heartily. She was enjoying this.

"Shana, tell us!" Kay hollered. Shana stood back up, smiling widely.

"No." she said simply.

"Sit! Sit! Goddamn you! Sit! Sit!" Kay barked as Shana hit the ground again.

"Stop!" Haruko ordered, shoving Kay backwards. A hand flew out and grabbed Haruko's arm.

"Don't touch her! Shana is purposely provoking her!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Maybe she should learn self control. Shana can't live if she can't get a reaction." Haruko said back, ripping his arm from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Haha, oh boy." Shana giggled as she stood up, brushing dirt from herself.

A few days later, not a belittling comment or violent act had been committed by Shana whatsoever. She seemed to be sitting around, sleeping or working out. Not even her aura was chillingly murderous. It was calm and lazy.

"Shana has been quite the tranquil one, hasn't she?" Sesshomaru asked Kay, who was lying on her back in a patch of grass. Kay shrugged.

"Eh, I'm not convinced. I give her eleven more minutes before she blows up a house." Kay retorted dryly, her eyes closed. Sesshomaru blinked as he looked down upon her. She also seemed to be lethargic lately, taking naps, yawning and even her mouth seemed to be restrained somewhat.

"You, also, seem to be quite lazy." Sesshomaru commented, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing to do." Kay responded. Not true. She could be practicing the Dancing Dragon technique, but she just felt like being lazy.

"Shouldn't you be practicing?" Sesshomaru asked her, catching an odd scent. He frowned when he saw smoke far away.

"I'll practice later, and I told you she'd blow something up." Kay said. Sesshomaru nodded, but that wasn't quite the scent he was picking up. It was closer.

"I mean, damn, can't she find something productive to do?" Kay continued. Sesshomaru leaned closer to Kay, frowning even more.

"Kay," he began.

"I admire Shana so much, I really do, but I don't know, I feel bad for her,"

"Kay,"

"But then again I just want to bash her head in."

"Kay, there's something,"

"Do you consider her a friend, Sesshomaru?" Kay asked, looking down to see the demon lord with his face hovered above her stomach.

"Kay," he said, looking at her with worry. Kay's eyes widened with fear and horror.

"No! No! There's no fucking way!" Kay squealed, standing up and backing away from him.

"Kay, my nose is much more sensitive than yours, if I had any doubt, I wouldn't have bothered saying anything." He said, standing up slowly.

"Hello, Prego." Shana's voice chirped as she walked up, patting Kay and Sesshomaru on their backs cheerfully.

"I am so happy for you both, I really am. So, Sesshomaru, boy or girl?" Shana asked, knowing that he could tell with his "sensitive" nose.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru growled at Shana. She wasn't being fake, her aura was dancing with joy, she was truly happy about something.

"SIT!" Kay barked as the half demon girl was plowed into the Earth with such a force, the ground shook.

"Kay, calm down. She's being sincere." Sesshomaru said, helping Shana up. Shana brushed herself off, glaring at Kay.

"It's called protection." Shana growled, crossing her arms.

"Protect this, bitch! Sit!" Kay growled. Shana flew to the ground once more.

"Kay! Restrain yourself!" Sesshomaru barked, helping Shana up again. This time, he ripped the necklace from her neck and threw the beads to the floor. Shana wiped dirt from her face again.

"God, I don't want a baby!" Kay cried, grabbing her hair and pulling on it.

"Let me help you out there, buddy!" Shana roared, slamming her fist into Kay's lower abdomen. Kay fell to her knees, spitting out blood. She had her hand on her stomach, glaring up at Shana, who put her hand down at her side.

"Shana," Kay said, but the girl was grabbed and thrown to the ground by Sesshomaru. His sword swing sideways, a killing blow to the neck. Kay lunged forward, plowing her shoulder into the back of his knee. Sesshomaru fell forward into the grass, growling. Kay pulled Shana up, staring eye to eye.

"Thanks." Kay said, shaking Shana's hand. Sesshomaru stayed on his stomach, shocked at what had just happened.

It was a dark night out, a cool breeze blowing across the trees. Sesshomaru was infuriated. He could barely keep himself from transforming and ripping Shana limb from limb. Did he want to bed Kay? NO! But did he want her to kill his baby? NO! Shana dying was the only thought able to make him breathe. He caught her scent and followed it into the forest, eyes red with anger. He found Shana…and Kay.

"No, you're legs and arms have to move in the same direction. You're not trying to be the dragon; you're trying to be his movements." Shana explained, her legs making forceful steps while her arms did the same forceful movements. Kay nodded and tried it herself, accidentally putting her leg down in the wrong spot, tripping over herself. She took a face dive into the ground, making Shana laugh.

"Haha, you fail! Here, try going a little slower." Shana said, helping Kay up again.

"I think you should go home." Kay said to Shana, taking one step and punching out, freezing in that stance for a second. Shana nodded and Kay moved to the next stance.

"Really? Why?" Shana asked, taking Kay's arm, straightening it out a little and nodding. Kay took one more step and waved her arms down and back up to the other side of her body.

"Sesshomaru." Kay replied simply, going into the next stance and tripping.

"Start over. Oh, him? Yeah, I deserve it though. Whatever happens, will happen. Spread your legs further when you take that step."

"Ok. I think he's angry with me too." Kay said, twisting her body as she spun, taking another step. Sesshomaru frowned, wondering why he was hiding. Shana usually would've picked up on him, but tonight was the new moon, her demonic powers were gone.

"Who isn't he angry with? Alright, do it again, with fire this time." Shana replied.

"I feel horrible. It was a life."

"I created that life and I took it away. Just call me God." Shana said with a chuckle. Sesshomaru growled. She was laughing about what she had done.

"I guess so. Maybe I shouldn't have thanked you in front of him."

"Eh, let him get over it. He would be a lame father anyway. Whoa, watch that tree." Shana pointed out, pulling the flames away as Kay continued practicing.

"Lame? I don't think so. I think it would make him less…icy?" Kay said, trying to find the right word for it.

"Tch, opinions." Shana mumbled. Sesshomaru sighed as he looked down. He wasn't angry anymore. Shana actually did him favors, not ruin his life.

"I still feel bad, I'm actually against abortion." Kay commented, finishing up her practice.

"Did you see me use a coat hanger? No. It was, how should I say…an accident?"

"What if I wasn't even pregnant? What if he…"

"Was wrong like usual? Heh, well, then I punched you for no reason."

"It did hurt. You killed Kagome's, too."

"I was transformed and not in the right state of mind…doesn't count as my kill."

"Haha, why not?"

"When other people transform, it doesn't count against them."

"So you want to be part of the crowd, eh?"

"Only when it's beneficial."

"Hahahah! For real." Kay laughed, fist bumping Shana.

"So…bed?" Shana asked.

"Yeah, I'm off." Kay said, leaping away. Shana stood in place, her amber eyes moving over until she and Sesshomaru were staring eye to eye.

"I know you're there."

"Heh, even as a filthy human, you can still sense me."

"I heard you, more or less."

"You must know why I'm here?"

"I shall assume the head chopping position." Shana said with a smile, getting down on her knees and staring at the ground. Sesshomaru bent down and pat her head.

"I don't think you understand. I came here to…hm?" Sesshomaru heard a crunching noise. Shana raised her head, frowning slightly.

"Did you hear that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just barely." She said back. Shana felt something brush against her back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." She growled, moving forward.

"Shana…your hand is on the inside of my thigh." Sesshomaru said.

"You like it." Shana replied, putting her hand on the ground as she slowly stood up. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down into his chest.

"They can't see us either, stay still." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, holding her close to his body. He felt Shana's breath quiver as he pulled her closer. He blinked simply. She was actually scared.

"Grrrr…they're here…I can sense it!" One creature snarled.

"Find them!" another replied. Sesshomaru and Shana frowned…they could talk? Sesshomaru slowly stood up, guiding Shana up along his body as well, keeping his hand clamped over her mouth. He leaned down in her ear.

"I can see perfectly fine…I'm getting us out of here." He whispered, slowly picking up the girl in his arms and slowly walking away.

"Grrr…over there!" A creature snarled, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"Run." Shana whispered, barely seeing the outline of one of the monsters walking over to them.

"Hold on." Sesshomaru growled, leaping into the air and flying in the air. Shana had her arms wrapped around his neck, looking over his shoulder and gasping.

"Left!" Shana called out as Sesshomaru dodged a glowing yellow rope. He heard another one lashing out and flew higher into the air, feeling the rope clasp his leg.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru growled irritably. Another rope wrapped around his body and Shana's.

"Oh, well, lame." Shana growled as they were being pulled to the ground.

"Tie her arms and legs around him…she's the more dangerous one!" A creature snarled as Shana's arms and legs were restrained around Sesshomaru's neck and waist.

"This is just another bad day." Sesshomaru commented as his arms were restrained around Shana's waist. Now it looked like they were in love and he was carrying her.

"Walk!" A creature ordered as Sesshomaru began walking.

"At least they sense that I'm the more dangerous one." Shana giggled, resting her head on his shoulder. She was tired and didn't give a damn how weird it looked.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Shana." Sesshomaru growled.

"Eh, it's never the time for jokes in your world." Shana replied, her warm breath brushing his neck.

"Hm." Sesshomaru huffed.

He continued following the creatures to a huge hill that had a hole in the side of it, just big enough for him to fit through. He walked through the hole and grimaced at the smell of rotten flesh.

"Dude, smells like ass down here." Shana groaned, waking from her small nap. Shana raised her head, cheek brushing his. She situated herself until she was face to face with him.

"Morning, you lazy wench." Sesshomaru said simply.

"It's not like I could switch places and carry you instead. I would, but I can't." Shana replied with a laugh.

"Be silent!" a creature roared.

"Bitch, come over here and make me!" Shana snapped back. Sesshomaru groaned.

"Relax. We're in no place to be making the threats." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Psh, whatever, I'm going back to sleep." Shana yawned, nuzzling her head back against his neck and soon falling asleep. Sesshomaru frowned; he never imagined his skin touching hers…except to rip it open with his claws. Sesshomaru was ordered to stop walking. He looked around and saw creatures walking around, some carrying dead bodies to a storage room, some eating the bodies on the way. He heard Shana groan as she buried her nose on his shoulder. She was still human and the smell even overwhelmed her.

"What's this?" a tall creature asked as he walked up.

"Two of the demons who threaten our existence." A smaller one replied.

"That one looks human." The tall one remarked.

"Yeah…give me a few hours." Shana replied with a yawn.

"Oh, half-breed. Put them over there, and if they try to escape, kill them." He growled, walking away. Sesshomaru was told to sit against a wall and keep quiet. Shana leaned back, sitting in his lap in the most awkward way he could imagine.

"I have a plan." She whispered, lying back down on his shoulder.

"Please, do tell." Sesshomaru said back, looking around the dimly lit cavern, the creatures walking around, talking and doing their own thing.

"I lied, my demonic powers should be returning in a few minutes. I'll cause a distraction and you leave and get back up, I'm willing to bet my life that this is the main nest." Shana whispered. Sesshomaru frowned.

"You won't make it. We'll stand a better chance if we're together."

"Then we'll both get killed. It's like a simple game of chess, sometimes you have to sacrifice a less important piece to get the efficient piece in the right place for the kill."

"I am not going to allow you to throw your life away so carelessly."

"There is no other choice."

"What about our restraints?"

"It's just rope with demonic aura drenched though it. My fire should break through."

"Why not break through earlier?"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Ugh, Shana, the others will realize we're gone and seek us out."

"By the time those idiots realize we're gone, we'll both be dead."

"Shana,"

"Don't argue with me. Just do it." Shana snapped quietly as her fangs grew longer.

"Where is Haruko? And Daiki?"

"Don't know, don't care…you ready?" she asked him.

"No, Shana, don't,"

"I'll cause a huge distraction, they'll definitely forget about you. Just chill here until all eyes are on me." Shana said, burning apart her restraints. She jumped up and ran out in the middle of the cavern.

"Hey! What? What? What?" Shana screamed, firing two flames against the ceiling. Sesshomaru saw Shana wave her hands in a circular motion, pulling all of the flames from the lantern into her hands. She put them out and the cavern went pitch black. Sesshomaru took off, trying to find her, he wasn't leaving without her, Kay and everyone else would not allow him to live it down.

"No Sesshomaru! Just go!" Shana hollered as she smashed a creature in the face. A huge group of them piled onto her. Sesshomaru smelled her blood, but he reluctantly ran out of the cavern, flying into the air towards the village.

"Did I…did I really just leave her for dead?" he asked himself, running towards the village as fast as he could.

"Kay!" Sesshomaru shouted as he landed in front of her on the grassy field.

"I've been looking for you, I smelled some of those thi,"

"We've found the nest!" Sesshomaru interrupted, grabbing Kay by the wrist and trying to fly back as fast as possible.

"You left her, didn't you?" Kay asked calmly. Sesshomaru flinched.

"How…how did you know?" he asked.

"Shana told me that she planned on getting captured, to see what would happen, but I don't think she planned on you being there." Kay responded plainly.

"Kay, she's still,"

"She's dead. I can sense it. You know it too." Kay said.

"You don't care? You seemed to be her friend last night."

"Hey, my biggest fire bending rival is now out of my way, it's time for Keiko, AKA Kay, to take the title from the dead queen of fire."

"But, she was helping you last night."

"More like passing the torch…forgive the pun. Get over it Sesshomaru, it's not like you cared about her anyway." Kay responded with a wave, turning around and walking away. She ran into the village, flames firing in the sky.

"Ding dong, the bitch is dead! Shana is DEAD! She's gone! Out of here! Yes! Yes! Yes! Partyyyyyyyy!" Kay cheered as some people in the village rejoiced with her. Sesshomaru clenched his fists, staring at the ground.

"But…I don't want her to be dead, not before I defeat her myself." Sesshomaru growled. It happened again. He found a worthy demon that he wanted so badly to defeat, and she died before he had the chance.

"Just like Father," Sesshomaru huffed angrily.

Sesshomaru moped around aimlessly, spending time with Rin, who was talking about a young boy she liked. Usually Sesshomaru would hunt the boy down and slaughter him, but she mentioned Kohaku, and he sighed. No killing today. Inuyasha and Kay were taking a celebratory drink together.

"To Shana, where ever you are down there in Hell…bitch." Inuyasha growled.

"Nah, sending her to Hell would be a dream come true for her…send her to Heaven, where God is waiting at the pearly gates for her, and he will watch her life over again with her by his side, asking her why she did this and that, haha, it should bore her to death…oh wait," Kay paused.

"She's already dead! Hahahhaa!" Inuyasha continued, taking a gulp of sake.

"Ah, fuck this!" Kay barked, gulping down her sake. She wasn't good with toasting anyway.

"Oh, come on you two, that's not very nice." Miroku chirped.

"Neither was she." They replied back with growls.

"Sesshomaru, you don't look so good." Miroku said, eyeing the demon lord.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru growled with his eyes closed.

"You sure? You seem a little,"

"I'm fine!" Sesshomaru insisted, his voice raising.

"You don't sound like it. What's wrong? Sad about your girlfriend still?" Inuyasha asked teasingly. Sesshomaru glared icily at him.

"No, I'm pretty sure he and Kay had sex, not he and Shana, if I remember correctly." Miroku chirped with a smirk.

"Even when the bitch is dead, her accusations against me live on…good Lord." Kay grumbled, taking another drink of sake.

Later on that night, after planning out how to kill the nest of creatures, everyone went to sleep, something Sesshomaru could not wait to do. He hadn't slept for a while and he was tired and angry. He was resting his head on his fluff, slowly drifting away.

Then, he smelled the familiar scent of smoke and it smelled disgusting. He opened his eyes and sat up, looking around.

"Wakie, wakie, eggs and bacie." A smooth voice purred. Sesshomaru saw a small small flame and smoke being exhaled. Sesshomaru blinked and gasped. Shana.

"Shana? You're…alive?" he asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, they let me go for good behavior." She replied dryly, exhaling the smoke after taking another drag.

"Mmmm, Sesshomaru? You sleep talking?" Kay asked, sitting up and scratching her hair. Sesshomaru looked at Shana, who was sitting on the floor, covered in her blood, smoking a cigarette calmly.

"Shana is talking to me." He replied. Kay frowned and looked around, stopped right where Shana sat, then back at Sesshomaru.

"Dude, get some fucking sleep." Kay growled, lying back down.

"Haha, I guess she's the new bitch around." Shana chuckled.

"Why can't she see you?" he asked with a growl.

"Shut up!" Kay barked.

"Because…I'm not here…physically." Shana responded. Sesshomaru lay back down, closing his eyes tightly.

"I just need sleep. You're not real." He whispered. Shana smirked, putting her cigarette out on the floor.

AN- Long, long, long chapter with a lot happening in it. Is she a ghost? Or could it be a wonderful demon spell she just happened to know?


	19. Chapter 19

Death on Swift Wings

Sesshomaru woke up after what seemed forever. His body ached all over, especially in his lower back and shoulders. He assumed it was time for another massage from Kay, right after he argued with her for an hour about convincing her to massage him.

"Good morning." He heard Kay's voice chirp. Sesshomaru was sitting up, scowling as he rubbed his left shoulder, staring at Kay.

"Oh boy, here," Kay groaned, sitting behind Sesshomaru and working on his shoulders. Sesshomaru tilted his head back, inhaling deeply before letting go of the breath.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kay asked Sesshomaru with a growl. Sesshomaru smirked, leaning back into her hands as he looked down.

"Only a little…hm." Sesshomaru huffed, his eyes darkening. There Shana sat, right in front of him, drenched in blood still. She had her sunglasses on, her arms crossed as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Oh damn, you just got really tense, what's wrong?" Kay asked, pressing harder on his shoulder blades, moving down his back. His back was rock hard. Sesshomaru kept his gaze locked with Shana's, or so he thought, he couldn't tell with those damned shades covering her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, hahaha." Shana chuckled, waving shyly.

"Sesshomaru, talk to me, what's wrong?" Kay's voice droned on, but Sesshomaru was still in slight shock. He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Nothing…go lower." He said, trying to relax, but he could feel Shana's eyes bearing down on him.

"Ugh, whatever." Kay replied. She stood up and grabbed Sesshomaru by the shoulders of his robes and pulled him up, and then she shoved him forward on his stomach, sitting on his lower back.

"Kay, explain yourself!" Sesshomaru snarled.

"Just shut up." Kay growled back, continuing the demon lord's massage.

"Haha, hahahaha." Shana's entertained laugh was heard, but Kay didn't react. Sesshomaru growled, placing his forehead on his arm and keeping his eyes closed. Kay noticed his distraught attitude, how he kept his eyes closed, almost like he didn't want to see anything. Kay leaned forward to work on his shoulders.

"If something's wrong, you can tell me. I promise to listen." Kay said to him.

"Hmph. Will you now? Don't worry about it…it's nothing worrisome."

"But it's bothering you, a lot, I can feel it, you're so tense, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing. Get off of me." Sesshomaru commanded, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. Kay slid off his back and onto the floor, staring at him with worry. Sesshomaru looked over at her and frowned. Kay's worried, soft and clean face, then Shana's indifferent, cold and bloodied face staring back as well.

"Kay, look to your left, and look hard." Sesshomaru ordered. Kay blinked, but looked to her left, staring at the empty space. Sesshomaru saw Shana looking back at Kay.

"What're you looking at?" Shana asked her harshly. Kay frowned.

"Um, Sesshomaru, I don't get it." Kay said softly, looking back at the demon lord, who was staring at the floor. Shana lay down in front of him, staring back up.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills," Shana giggled teasingly. Kay saw Sesshomaru's face twist with disgust as he stood up, wrapping his fluff around his shoulder and sighing heavily as he stopped at the door, staring at something.

"Oh my God, what is your deal? Nothing is there! Damn!" Kay snapped, pushing him out the doorway. Sesshomaru gasped when he went straight through Shana. He turned and looked back at her, but she had gone. Kay walked outside with him, huffing when she saw Haruko walking up.

"Where is Shana? I need to…hm?" Haruko saw the look on Sesshomaru's face, and the strong feeling of regret and sorrow emitting from him.

"Her ass is dead." Kay chirped, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru saw Shana standing beside him, her arms crossed as well.

"Kay seems happy." Shana said indifferently. Haruko looked down at his hip when Daiki pulsed, sensing a presence. The dog demon frowned, unsheathing Daiki. The sword flew out of his hand, straight at Shana, but it went through her and stuck itself on the side of a hut, pulsing eagerly.

"Hm," Shana huffed with a frown.

"Now Daiki, why would you go and do that? What about the hut?" Haruko asked, pulling the sword out.

"It's not aiming for the hut." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Shut up." Shana growled at Daiki. The sword's aura and pulsing stopped completely. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Was he going crazy?

"Uh…Sesshomaru?" Kay called. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the sword being handed to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked Haruko, who smirked.

"I must go. Shana is dead. Kay cannot handle this sword. You have Daiki." Haruko explained simply. Sesshomaru took the sword with both hands and Haruko just stood there.

"Whoa! Where'd he go?" Kay asked, looking around frantically. Sesshomaru sighed.

"He's right there." Sesshomaru growled.

"You are so funny. Ha, ha, ha." Kay remarked.

"I am a spirit, merely being kept here by Daiki. Now that you are holding it, I must go." Haruko said, disappearing from Sesshomaru's sight.

"Lame." Shana growled. Sesshomaru thrust Daiki at her and just as the sword touched her completely, he could hear Kay scream.

"Something touched my ass!" Kay stated. Sesshomaru growled as Shana's laughter filled his ears as she disappeared from sight completely, Daiki still gripped in his clawed hands.

"Sesshomaru…what's wrong?" Kay asked, seeing his face, filled with pain. Sesshomaru dropped Daiki as he fell to his knees, gripping his head with both hands. He let out a shout of agony, gripping his head tighter. Kay covered her mouth with her own hand, looking down at him worriedly.

Nothing was wrong with him. He was fine. It was just her voice, her laughter, that arrogant, throaty laughter was filling his thoughts and how no one but him could see Shana. Something told him that the half-breed bitch was alive, but there was no way she could've survived…right? Not even Shana, the prodigious fire bending half demon, could've survived an attack from those creatures…could she? Sesshomaru opened his eyes when he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders familiarly. Flashbacks of the steamy, drug-addled night with Kay forced their way to the forefront of his mind.

"Get off." Sesshomaru growled, pushing Kay away.

"What is wrong? You're acting weirder than usual!" Kay barked angrily.

"Just don't touch me! It's bad enough that I can still remember touching your disgusting body!" Sesshomaru snapped at her, instantly regretting it when he saw her face. For once, Kay didn't get angry, she didn't get nasty, she didn't get like Shana, not at all…she, for the umpteenth time her life was truly hurt.

"Kay, disregard what I just said…Keiko?" Sesshomaru even reverted to using her real name to try and get a reaction from her, but Kay just stood there, her head tilted down and her crazy hair covering most of her face.

"Hey, are you two ready? We're leaving for the nest! Hey…huh?" Inuyasha stopped, getting a cold chill from Kay, who was now clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. Sesshomaru reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder, but with lightning quick reflexes, Kay's arm flew up and slammed into his to prevent him from touching her. Kay looked up, tears streaming down her face, but she was showing rage.

"Screw you, asshole! You're nothing but a fucking troll!" she shouted.

"Don't compare me to a tr,"

"I'm gone! Bye! Have fun!" Kay interrupted as she walked away. Kay grimaced as she realized something…she had nothing and no one to go home to, no one to hug, or talk to, no one. Her horny grandfather was off doing whatever.

"Good job, Sesshomaru. You killed Shana and pretty much destroyed Kay." Inuyasha commented.

"Hm, was she really that bad in bed?" Shana asked.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru barked, flying away to be alone.

"You can't escape me…" Shana said.

Sesshomaru landed in a grassy field, growling when he turned his head and Shana stood there, sunglasses off and empty eyes staring at him. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth.

"Why are you following me? Go to Hell! Heaven! I don't care, just stop following meeeeeeee!" He roared angrily at Shana, who cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you bothered?" she asked tonelessly.

"Yes!"

"Do you feel regretful?"

"Ugh…yes."

"Apologize."

"I'm,"

"Not to me, to Kay."

"She won't accept it. I know she won't. I can only hurt her and apologize so many times before she gives up on me."

"Oh, good Lord, shut the fuck up." Shana snapped.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you, you're not real."

"I'm not?"

"No, ahhhh!" Sesshomaru growled as Shana's fist plowed into his shoulder.

"Am I still not real?" she asked. Sesshomaru winced. She still had no scent.

"You're dead, you're not alive, you're ahhh!"

"How many hits before you get it through your head, I wonder?"

"Then you are alive!"

"Duh. Did you honestly think ahhh!" Shana cried out as Sesshomaru punched her in the face.

"You're not funny! Damn you and those demon spells to Hell!"

"Hahahaha! You need to learn how to take a joke!"

"You need to grow a conscience!"

"Oh? Have you grown one?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well then…I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to get one."

"Shana?" Kay's voice sounded shocked. Shana and Sesshomaru looked over at her.

"Kay," Sesshomaru said.

"You're alive?" Kay asked Shana, who smirked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"What're you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked Kay.

"Well I came back to kick his ass, but…now I wish I didn't." Kay grumbled.

"Haha…ahahahaha!" Shana laughed.

"It's…it's not funny." Kay said softly. Shana stopped laughing and looked at Kay silently before snorting and laughing more.

00000000000000

Shana sat in a lawn chair out by her pool, relaxing in the sunlight. A few more years had passed since the infestation that she basically eliminated single handedly. When Shana had told Sesshomaru to leave her for "dead," she was basically sparing his life, because once he was far enough from harm's way, Shana let her temper and anger get the best of her and she did away with the disgusting creatures in one, huge eruption of flames.

"Shana, here's your Mountain Dew." A woman said, sitting it on a table next to Shana before walking away. Shana invested on some maids. She was tired of her parents bitching about cleaning the huge house.

"Ahhh, what the hell do you want?" Shana asked with a yawn, taking a sip of Mountain Dew.

"I brought your kid, bitch." Kay's irritable voice growled as she walked up, hand in hand with a small kid, short, black hair, golden eyes, two maroon stripes upon each cheek and a crescent moon his forehead and he looked frightened. Shana looked down at the kid menacingly, her sunglasses covering up her eyes.

"I believe that squirt is yours, Kay." Shana responded with a smile. Kay looked off to the side, face blushing.

"You drugged us, you even said it yourself, "You give it a chance, you help give it a life, and you can take it away." Now please, just for a few hours." Kay insisted. Shana stared down at the kid silently, who tugged his mother's shirt, shivering.

"Mom, please don't make me stay with Aunt Shana…she scares me." He said, his small voice quivering.

"See? He doesn't even like me. Take him somewhere else." Shana pointed out, feeling a presence make itself known. Shana let out a growl as Sesshomaru landed gracefully in front of her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drugged us…again!" he barked angrily. Shana shrugged indifferently.

"You think you'd learn the first time about accepting food from me." Shana replied. Sesshomaru bent down, face to face with his son.

"There is no reason to be scared of her. She's only doing it because she doesn't want to babysit. Now, remember what we practiced?" he asked.

"Uh huh, when Shana gets mad, rub her ears, they're her pressure points." The boy said. Shana cocked an eyebrow.

"Hahaha. That is if the little bastard can reach." Shana chuckled. Kay rubbed her son's head, glaring at Shana.

"Look, I didn't want him, but he's here, he's mine, you touch him, you die." Kay growled.

"Well yeah I'll die if I touch him…he's the spawn of Kay and Sesshomaru…basically a disease. Fine…three hours." Shana growled, sitting back down on her lawn chair and sighing.

"Where are you going?" the boy asked curiously. Kay smiled.

"I'm…going out." Kay replied.

"I will be patrolling the western lands." Sesshomaru replied, glaring at Shana when she snorted.

"What…ever." She said as the two demons walked away. Shana lit a cigarette, feeling disgusted with herself. She hated kids.

"Do you have a name, or are you Spawn Number One?" Shana asked, taking a drag and exhaling the smoke.

"Jake. Do you like Motley Crue?" he asked curiously, holding out his Ipod. Shana blinked.

"Hell yeah, I guess Kay does the proper raising of you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she takes care of me most of the time, but Dad gets really mad when she does." Jake explained. Shana choked and put the cigarette.

"Ugh, don't ever smoke. So, Sess…your dad, gets angry when your mom takes care of you?" Shana asked with disbelief. Jake nodded, putting his Ipod in his pocket.

"Yeah, he said something like "I don't want my son turning into some insane demon like Shana." I don't think you're that insane, I mean, you're talking in complete sentences, and you've barely said anything mean. You just look scary." Jake said, making Shana smirk as she rested her head on her hand.

"You do know that the reason why you exist is because I drugged your parents, right?" Shana asked him spitefully. Jake nodded.

"I know. I can tell my parents don't even remotely like each other, but they love me, and that's all I give a damn about."

"Really now?" Shana asked, chuckling to herself. The little boy wasn't as innocent as she believed. She could sense the prodigy emitting from his body.

_'Sesshomaru, you don't want another Shana, you say? Well, you had better love this boy until he suffocates and dies, because that's the only way to avoid it.'_ Shana thought with a smirk.

"You hungry?" Shana asked the boy, who nodded. Shana led him inside her house, into the kitchen. He sat in the chair and waited patiently for Shana to serve him steak, her specialty.

Shana started cooking the steaks with her fire bending, frowning as a question rose to mind. Sesshomaru was full-fledged demon, Kay was half demon, so did that make Jake…one fourth human and since the answer to that is yes, did that give him fire-bending abilities.

"Jake, you don't fire bend, do you?" Shana asked, dicing the steaks into pieces.

"No, Dad said it's because his demon blood is dominant." Jake stated proudly.

"Ha! Which is why you look like Kay! Ha, ha, fucking ha! His demon blood is not dominant over Kay's."

"Then why can't I fire bend?" Jake asked angrily. Shana handed him his plate of steak and sat down, eating her own.

"Because, demon blood in general is clouding out the little human blood you have in you. Your dad is full of shit."

"Eh…I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Oh well. How's the steak?"

"Mediocre."

"Really?"

"No, it's fucking delicious."

"Oh, dear, Sesshomaru, Kay, I think you gave birth to me." Shana laughed to herself.

AN- Hahaha, done with this story! Sorry, it sucked, oh well.


End file.
